A different kind of view
by Theoris
Summary: The assassin faced her with a sharp gaze. "I did not expect the daughter to the head guard to be fooled so easily." Maiid snorted at him. "Just because your father is a stable master, does not mean that you can ride."
1. Chapter 1

Who was that man? That scum who had killed of her father, with no mercy at all. She remembered it clearly, though she heard the news for just a day ago.

_"Milady!" The guard had rushed into the room and to her surprise, he didn't call her by her name. The young lady frowned._

_"Adin, what is it?"_

_She went closer and put a hand on the sweaty back of the man, but she didn't care. What he was about to say should after all be more important. When Adin finally caught his breath, he stared at the girl with pain in his eyes. And he spoke:_

_"You father is dead, Maiid..."_

She ran through the filthy streets of Damascus with all of her speed. Citizens looked after her or shouted warnings for her behaviour, but Maiid couldn't care less. Suddenly, she stopped. Was someone following her? She remembered the advice Adin had told her when they used to play at her younger ages, that to never turn your whole head around.

_"What you should do if you're suspecting someone to follow you," he had said while turning his back to her. "Is to just barely glance behind you shoulder, and then pretend that something on you right or left side caught you attention."_

He had showed her, and she agreed that he looked a lot lesser suspicious by doing so.

Maiid turned her head to her left side in a normal way and pretended to watch a man selling pots nearby. She waited a second, and then glanced behind her. There. A man dressed in black clothes and a hood to cover his face. The man bend down when she turned her head, but didn't care to take cover. Thankfully to Adin, the advice had helped her.

Maiid frowned and started to move again. Who ever that man was, she really had no time for him. She was looking for someone else, who she might never find if she did not hurry. The young woman rounded a corner of the block, and then started to sprint down the street again. Perhaps her black-hooded "admirer" would loose sight of her. So she ran for a while, still knowing where she went. Adin had told her that her father got killed on one of the roofs near the church, so that's where she would try and start looking first.

_Bastard,_ she thought with anger burning in her eyes. _Why did you kill him? He just did his job!_

Finally, Maiid spotted the tower of the church and halted. The man in black, are you still there? She watched the crowd of people behind her but could not see him. Pleased with that, she rushed further and into an alley. On one of the white stone-walls, she found a ladder. Maiid grabbed it and climbed up on the roof.

It was a hot day, like usually. Rain didn't trouble Damascus so often after all, and Maiid liked it that way. She hated rain. The wetness and the cold that embraced her thin body, to never let go... The girl shook her head. Such a silly fear. She had to find a way to get rid of it.

Suddenly the winds grew in force and played with her long brown hair, loosing it from the ponytail she had put it up with this morning. _Damn_, she thought and decided it was time to move.

To be honest, Maiid was pretty much used to climb and jump along roofs. Actually, there was a time when her father allowed her to come with him while he patrolled, and he had taught her how to jump high and to land in the right way. This meant that Maiid got to the church in almost no time.

In the following hours, she searched the area around the religious building looking for traces of the killer. But she found no. She cursed and was just about to sit down on a roof and rest a bit, when a voice cried out.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

Maiid raised an eyebrow at the guard who had yelled at her. Giving him no time to act, she moved towards him.

"You aren't recognizing me?

This was the best of all. Maiid had practically grown up with all of the guards, and some of them were really close friends of her. For example Adin, who also was the childhood friend to her now dead father. And him, he had in fact being a head guard, and all the soldiers had to obey him.

The guard in front of her suddenly seem to recognize her, and relaxed.

"Forgive me my rudeness milady, but at first I thought you were someone else. But after all, it was a long time since you last visited us?"

The woman gave him a half smile.

"I'm sorry, La'lem. I've been busy these weeks. And now I've also heard of my father's death."

She saw a shadow sweep over the elder mans face.

"Yes, to bad. I was near and patrolling just like him though. But I never heard scream, and I wasn't lucky enough to be by his side in time to save him..."

He sigh and shook his head.

"But I did catch a glimpse of the murderer..."

Maiid's eyes just widened quite a bit, but she turned her head away so that La'lem wouldn't see her reaction. In a voice which she tried to perform in a calm way, she spoke to him.

"You did? What did he look like?"

She hold her breath and waited. Her heart started to bump hard in excitement, and for a moment she was afraid that La'lem would be able to hear it. Then she mentally slapped herself for even think in so dumb ways.

The guard continued finally.

"He wore a white cloak and a hood that covered his face, almost like a scholar. But he was armed with plenty of weapons and around his waist he had leather belt…" La'lem frowned and nodded then.

"Yes, that's all that I know. I had only time to see him for a few seconds after all."

But it was all enough. Maiid smiled and was just about to thank her friend, when a sudden noise was to be heard from the streets under them. La'lem hurried to the edge of the roof and jumped down without time to say goodbye to Maiid. She, on the other hand went to the edge, trying to se what had happened. Citizens screamed and ran around in panic, and in the middle of the street there was a man crouching over a body. He went back to his feet when a crowd of guards ran after him shouting "Assassin!"

An Assassin, eh?

The young woman didn't really know all that much about these rough killers, only that they used to visit her town sometimes and kill off important persons. Curious of the assassin, Maiid followed the hunt from the rooftops.

Suddenly, the man seemed to disappear. The guards stopped and searched the area of him, but all she heard was their angry voices.

_But where did he go then?_

The woman went over to another building left of her and ran over to a tower. And there, at the very top, the man sat. Slowly, with the intentions to not give him a chance to see her, she moved closer to the tower and made a round to get to him from behind. But just when she was about to climb up to him, someone grabbed her and pulled her close to him. With a strong arm around her neck, she could barely breathe. But she managed to turn her head enough to see her enemy. It was the man in black!

_Damn it!_ she thought and tried to think of a plan to get loose. But then he spoke, with such a hoarse voice that made Maiid to think of death himself.

"Take it slowly, milady. I'm not going to kill you off, yet."

He showed her a knife out of nowhere and pulled her closer to him.

"To think that your poor little body would come to mean so much now when the head guard is dead. I wonder how much they'll give me for you…?"

Maiid's eyes widened, and then she suddenly understood. She was the head guard's only child, which meant that she was the one to take action from now on, now when her father had died. The thought that she'd ever be in danger had never come to her mind, but she realized it now. Without hesitating, she suddenly kicked the black dressed man and brake loose from his grip. The man groaned and faced her, ready to strike with his knife. Maiid was in desperate need of her own, and also of her sword, that she had left at home. She cursed silently as she grabbed her own dagger.

They moved around in a circle, watching each others step carefully. Maiid wasn't really sure when to strike, so she waited for her enemy and had her dagger ready.

Then he suddenly rushed towards her, slicing his knife, but luckily only to cut the air in front of her arm. The young girl was about to strike then, but the black dressed man turned around very quick and attacked her from the right. She barely dodged this time, and felt the wind from the attack. But now, she knew what to do. Maiid ran after him, jumped, and grabbed his cloak to not letting him slip away when she stabbed her dagger deep in his flesh. The man didn't say a thing, but instead he sliced her in her side and kicked her away. Maiid hit the floor with her head, and slowly everything went black.

* * *

I'm deeply sorry if my English is bad, but I'm actually from Sweden, so be patient.

What do you think anyway? Is this something to continue with? ;P

Have a nice day!

- MeliZ


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Here I am again with the second chapter. Please read and review, and make a tired AC-fan happy!:D

**Simusch -** Well, thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter then. :)

* * *

She slowly woke up at the sound of a solemn humming nearby. Maiid opened her eyes, but closed them again immediately when a strong headache came over her. She decided to lay still until it had faded. The humming came from her right side and it did sound human, so she guessed she wasn't alone. It sounded like a mix between a lullaby and a story full of adventures. It was a deep and rhythmic melody. Maiid listened and thought about her life. Now when her father had died, no one in her family was left except for her. The mother had died short after the girl's birth, and her father had not wished for another woman in her place. He raised Maiid together with his friends among the guards, and that's how Adin had become someone very close to a brother of Maiid.

She was eighteen now, and soon to be grown up. Her father had promised that at the age of twenty, he would allow her to travel wherever she wanted. For Maiid, who had never been outside the city limits, this was one of her greatest wishes. But how about now? The head guard was dead, and if they couldn't find a replacement for him, she might be the new head guard. But what about her travelling then? Would she be stuck here instead? Maiid groaned and become suddenly aware of that the humming had stopped.

"Are you awake, dear?"

The voice sounded cheerfully and warm. Maiid opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. She lay in a small room on a bed made out of pillows and a small blanket wrapped around her. Next to her feet there was a worn chess game, and along the walls in the room she saw shelves filled with pots in patters and warm colors. Behind the biggest shelf she saw the door out. Next to the exit there was a wooden desk, and behind that, a man stood. He was dressed in a white cloak with a black jacket over. He wore no hood so Maiid saw that his hair and beard were dark, and probably his eyes too. Suddenly he smirked which made Maiid twitch.

"Are you pleased or do you wish to see more of me?"

He winked at her and the girl blushed slightly, not sure if he joked with her, or if he just had asked a honest question. She watched him for a while when he continued to decorate pots, but out of nowhere a growl rose from her stomach. The man looked up and grinned.

"I hear that your body is in need of food. Don't worry, I will take care of it soon."

Maiid nodded and slowly moved out of bed. A stinging pain spread from her left side and she groaned again. She put away the blanket and lifted her tunic. Her stomach were all wrapped in bandages, and she remembered that the man in black had sliced her.

"Did you bring me here?" Maiid asked the man behind the desk. She could only remember that she had fought with her enemy, but after that it was all black. The man in cloak spoke without stop painting.

"No, I did not. A friend of mine came with you, but I took care of your wound." He grinned again and Maiid got unsure of his intention once again.

"And who are this friend of yours?" she asked. What if it was the black dressed man? Perhaps she was kidnapped?

_Hmm…I think I'__ll have to be more careful from now on…_

"That my dear, I cannot tell you. Neither who _**I **_am." he continued when he saw the curious expression on her face. Maiid tilted her head and eyed the man in front of her.

"Not even the smallest of hints?" she plead jokingly. He smiled back.

"If you truly want one, you can call me Rafiq."

"Is that your name?"

"No, that is what I _**am**_, but you can call me that." The man continued to smile cheerfully and Maiid frowned. She slowly got up from the floor and walked to the desk.

"So, _**Rafiq**_," she said and leaned against the wood. "Where am I?"

Rafiq watched her out of the corner of his eye, and finished his pot.

"Would you care to take a guess?"

Maiid shrugged.

"We are still in Damascus, but this house…. No, I do not know. Is it your home?"

"Well…, " Rafiq said slowly. "We can call it my working place."

_Is this some kind of headquartering perhaps?_

"What do you work with then, except for painting pots?" Maiid didn't care to try to sound innocent. Instead she smirked back at the odd man. He reached out a hand and poked her in the forehead.

"That is another piece of information that you shall not know about, dear." Rafiq blow on the decoration to dry it, before he placed the pot in the shelf behind him.

"And now, I think it is my turn." He turned to the girl again.

"What is your name?"

…_what?__ Is not the kidnapper supposed to know about that? _

"You do not know who I am?"

"No, why should I?" Rafiq replied and smiled at the confused Maiid.

"But the friend of yours, did not he know at least?"

"No," the man said and watched her carefully.

"All that he said was that he had found you bleeding on the roof while a dark dressed man were about to finish you off. So he saved you, and brought you here." Rafiq eyed her and now the smile was nowhere to be found.

"But that has indeed nothing to do with my question."

Maiid thought for a moment of what she would say. If this "Rafiq" spoke the truth, both he and his friend had saved her life. To be honest, she owed them her name at least. But…

It was wrong to tell your name to strangers that you didn't know anything about. She wasn't even sure what would become of her.

"No, I do not want to tell you."

"Why not?"

Maiid didn't need to answer, because they both heard a silent _thump_ outside, which was followed by definite steps. Then a man went visible in the doorway. Maiid's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, because the man who stood not more than two meters from her wore a white cloak with a hood on and a thick leather belt wrapped around his waist. The man had his eyes fixed on Rafiq, but without a warning they went burning into hers. Well, that's at least what she felt, because the hood covered more than half of his face, and drowned the rest in darkness. The young woman went for a second into an impressed mode when the man had entered, but now she snapped out of it. Her eyes got smaller and she took a step closer towards the man, whom she were more than a head shorter to.

"_**You**_…" she growled in a furious voice that shocked even herself. The man in the white cloak, laid his eyes on Rafiq again, but he only frowned and watched Maiid tensely. The girl suddenly looked at Rafiq.

"Is_** this**_ your friend?!" she shouted in his face, and her eye's were on fire. She turned to the man in white, who still hadn't talked or moved at all.

"This BASTARD killed my father!!"

A moment of deep silence went by, but got broke thanks to the inquisitive Rafiq.

"Wait now. First of all, your father is dead?"

Maiid's eyes shot knives at the man behind the desk, so he decided to continue.

"And you say that this friend of mine have killed him? How do you know that?"

The woman eyed the stranger carefully.

"Because a friend of mine told me how my father's killer had looked like. And he wore a white cloak, weapons and a leather belt JUST LIKE THIS MAN!"

It was then the most unexpected happened. The man in the white cloak laughed.

It was a deep and rough laugh, the kind that shows up not when something is fun, but instead when there is something that is so enormously stupid, that you cannot bear with it unless you laugh. Maiid went shocked again for a moment, and noticed that this laugh was one that you'd really never become weary of, as it seemed like it didn't could be heard all that often. Her anger started to rise again as the man's laugh went to a low chuckle.

"What is so damn amusing?!"

The man finally cleared is throat and leaned closer to the furious woman. Now she could catch a glimpse of his face, and got completely stunned. He was so handsome.

The chin line was strong, and formed the face well. His nose was a bit rough, but matched abnormal good. And the lips was rounded and yet carrying on a shade of vulnerability.

Maiid wasn't brought back from the state until the man spoke, and with such a voice then.

"Well, you truly believe that I am the only one of my sort. And _**that**_, is amusing." he stated with a smirk slowly showing up. The young woman couldn't take her eyes away from the man. He both frightened and impressed on her. She got a feeling that he wasn't one to mess with.

"B-but…" she began but Rafiq's raised hand interrupted her.

"I think that will be it then. If one of us killed your father,_** I**_ will apologize for them instead. But still…" He turned to the girl and still wore the frown.

"Who was your father then?"

"Why? He was the head guard of Damascus, and he only did what was required of him. Why KILL him?!"

Rafiq turned to the man in white, who nodded once.

"I am deeply sorry for your lost, dear. But sometimes life isn't going the way we want it to. And for now, I would like you to go back and rest for a bit. I have a lot to discuss with the friend of mine here."

The man had already walked out of the room, and Rafiq was soon to follow. When he had closed the door behind him, Maiid stood like frozen for a moment.

Her father was murdered by one of them. But who were they? And what was this place? When would she be able to return home? _**Would**_ she be able to return? And how about Adin, was he okay? Maybe they were looking for her right now. But would they found her?

With a whole lot of too much questions at the same time in her head, Maiid stumbled back to her bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Here goes next. I am writing this rather late, and to be honest I should wake up in about six hours, which means I'm dead meat. But oh well... x)

**Simusch** - Alright you say? I hope so too... ;) Thank you for the review btw. :)

* * *

Maiid slowly got up from her bed. What time could it be now?

_Oh well, I truly do not care all that much right now. But…__**food**__…!_

She felt sick, like she used to do when she hadn't eating something in quite a while. The woman got to her feet, and jumped high when she saw the man in the white cloak sitting next to her bed. Why hadn't she noticed him? Maiid crouched and ignored the pain in her wounded side. She checked his breath, which indeed was slow and then his face, the part that could be seen of course. Pleased with the conclusion that he was asleep, she decided to go and search the room.

First Maiid went over to the door and found it locked. Very well. She went behind the wooden desk, and saw something that looked like letters stocked between some books. The girl grinned in contentment. Perhaps she could find out more about those men and this headquarter of them. She crouched slowly and pulled out the top letter.

_I am sending Altaïr to bring you the news of our latest enemy. I do not dare to state the most important inform__ation in this letter, in case it would arrive in the wrong hands.I am also in need of __news from Damascus. Let Altaïr bring your answer back to me when he is done with his duty._

_Al Mualim_

Maiid read the letter through once more, and smiled. _To bad Rafiq, I think I just broke you and Altaïr's secrecy._

The young woman turned around to put back the letter in the book from where she took it, but suddenly she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. The next thing she knew, was that she was pulled against a body with a arm wrapped around her arms and waist, and the next around her throat. Maiid went panicked and struggled, but there was no use. She relaxed then, and so did the one behind her. She felt something sharp in her back, but she couldn't get loose nor change position.

"What did you found out?" the one behind her hissed with a tone of annoyance. Maiid recognized the voice from the man in white and froze. When had he moved? Then it hit her that he probably hadn't been sleeping before as she thought. Damn.

In waiting for an answer, the pressure on her throat became heavier, and the girl tried to think fast. But poorly, nothing else to say came up.

"Altaïr?" she whispered and felt a sudden change in the man's moves behind her. Bingo.

Slowly the grip of her loosened and the man turned her so they would be able to face each other. He grabbed her shoulders like to prevent her from running away. _Not that it would be necessary after all_, she thought when she come to think of the locked door nearby.

The man in hood said nothing, so Maiid decided to continue the conversation.

"It is the name of yours, is it not?" she stated and tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes in the darkness, but saw barely much. Then the man sighed.

"What else do you know?" The woman grinned pleased towards him.

"Who is 'Al Mualim'? The father of yours?"

_Or your master…?_

Her grin slowly faded as he snorted and smirked at the question.

"That, you cannot really say. But I will not state otherwise for your opportunity, child." If it hadn't been for the "child-thing", Maiid wouldn't have been able to take her eyes of this man.

There was truly something special with him, and she had no idea why she felt in that odd way. But…_child_…

"What? Since when did I become a child once again? I am at the age of eighteen, for your information." The woman felt slightly insulted.

"Well, " Altaïr shrugged. "You still do not wish to tell us the name of yours, do you?"

"Oh, keep your mouth shut!"

He grinned at her and she felt something melting inside, which also reminded her of something else of huge importance.

"Food…"

"Yes?"

"…"

_Seriously, what is wrong with this man? Why is he teasing me so badly?_

"_Please_," she said in a sarcastic way. "Can you offer me something to eat?"

Altaïr raised his eyebrows and let go of her shoulders. He bent over and put the letter back from the floor before he turned to Maiid again.

"I am deeply sorry _Janan_, but it seems that the Rafiq have left you in my care, so at this moment all we can do is to wait for is return."

'Janan'? Since when did she became his heart?

Altaïr walked past her and went to sit down resting against the wall next to her bed again, and Maiid simply followed him. She really had no idea of other things to do after all.

* * *

Under the following hour nothing happened. At all. Maiid tried to think of ways to entertain herself with, but it soon got really hard. Finally, there was nothing left to do than to talk to the man named Altaïr.

"So where do you live?" She knew that he wouldn't answer that question, but she just wanted to start a conversation with this silent one.

"Are you good at singing, Janan?"

The question caught her of guard.

"What?" She eyed the man who rested against the wall with his hands under his head.

"Singing, is it a word that you recognize the meaning of?"

Maiid said nothing for a while, and when she did, she had to try her best not to sound incredibly rude.

"Yes, I can sing."

"Then do me the favour."

_He is just mocking__ me . There is no way he could truly be interested in hearing me singing. _

But something within her told her that it had been a long time since she sang. When she visited her friends among the guards, they used to ask her to sing for them. And in fact, she wasn't that bad. At least she thought so. But to sing here? As far as she could guess, she was some kind of prisoner and guarded by men of the kind that had murdered her father. The whole thought to sing in a place like this just felt so absurd. And yet…

"I have a terrible headache, and perhaps a song can help me to get rid of it." It almost felt like he plead, and Maiid made her choice.

"As you wish then," she said and cleared her throat. "But in that case, I would like you to close your eyes, or to not look at me. Otherwise I can loose my concentration…"

Altaïr nodded once and turned his head from her. And Maiid took a deep breath.

_To fade like the wind_

_Or__ rise like the sun_

_Never die the other day_

_But from suffering run_

_Oh, flower of the desert!  
_

_What is your secret?_

_To fly with__ the eagle_

_Or fall with the rain_

_But not avoid warmth_

_Though it causes you__ pain_

_Oh, flower of the hidden!_

_What have you forbidden?_

_To __lay in his arms_

_Or __ride in your carriage_

_Yet soon it will drown_

_In the loss of courage_

_Oh, flower of the strong!_

_When won't I long…_

_A__ny more…?_

Maiid let go of the final word of the song, and turned her head towards Altaïr. He had frozen, but when he felt her gaze he eyed her carefully.

"Shadiyah al Janan…" he whispered. The girl saw for the first time a glimpse of his eyes were the seemed to sparkle under his hood.

Shadiyah al Janan. Singer of the heart.

Maiid had no idea for how long they sat there and just watched each other. In some strange way, it felt both good and…safe. She wondered if he felt something different too. Finally, she though it was time to stop stirring and turned to face the floor instead. She saw that he did the same.

"So, " she said slowly, not longing for the silence anymore. "How is your head now?"

"A little bit worse, I think."

"Oh. Is that because of me?"

Altaïr turned to her and forced a small smile.

"No, Janan. Your song was the most perfect thing I have ever heard in my lifetime."

Maiid grinned.

"I thank you for the compliment. Can I offer another of my appreciated favours?"

Before he had time to answer, the woman continued.

"I have learned some tricks from some friends of mine. Let me try it on you to help to get rid of the headache."

The man didn't seem to hesitate long. He nodded and Maiid moved closer to him. She pushed him out from the wall and placed herself between it and the back of Altaïr. From this position, she reached out her hands and slowly pulled his white hood back. He had short, messy black hair. Maiid felt the softness of in as she gently laid her hands on the top of his head and forehead. With slow movements, she started to massage him, and switched with the fingers to be able to push and stroke at all the necessary places. Altaïr had tensed when she touched him, but after a minute or two she could felt him relaxing and enjoying the massage. At some point the girl almost thought that she had heard him moan, but decided then that it was probably her imagination.

After a while Maiid slowed down a bit, and was soon ready to finish. To be honest, she had enjoyed this quite a lot.

Then suddenly, the door opened and Rafiq walked in. And laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yawn... I really have to stop writing this late. I've had headaches for days...x)

**misikoblossom** - Thank you for the interest and the critique! I did read the chapter through this morning, and I think you are absolutely right. It went a bit too fast. I'll try and make it more natural now and we'll say goodbye to their "romance" for a while. First of, friendship (wish them luck xP)

I hope you enjoy this one too! :)

**Nun-woman - **Bed, what is that? You meen that fluffy thing that I have barely touched for days? Heh, as I said before, it is probably A+ no more. ;P And yes, I have studied as well. You really scaried me there, when you told me about you honestness... ;)

* * *

"That, I would truly appreciate for my own." Rafiq grinned when he saw what Maiid was doing, or _had _been doing to be more correct. As soon as the man had entered, Altaïr had suddenly got up from the floor and pulled his hood back. He didn't shot a glance back at her, but instead went straight over to the Rafiq.

"We have a problem." he stated simply.

"What of the kind?"

Altaïr tossed his head in the direction of the wooden desk next to them.

"She found out of Al Mualim's name, as for my own." Rafiq frowned and sighed. He put the bags he had been carrying on the desk and went over to the girl. Altaïr on the other hand, turned and went out of the opened door.

Maiid faced him and waited for the man to speak up. When he did, she saw that it wasn't pleasing news for her.

"I guess I should be the one to tell you about this, when apparently no one else will do it in a while…" he said with fatigue in his deep voice. The woman bit her lower lip gently, and waited for the rest.

"You will be taken to the man Al Mualim, for him to decide what will become of you now."

"What? Why can't you just let me go?" _What is in such need of disguise?_

"No, this is of more importance than you think." He continued after a short cough.

"You know the names of two important persons, you have been here to this place and you are the daughter of the head guard. I am assuming that they are searching for you right now, and if you are to stay here any longer, you will risk our safety."

"Oh, forgive me my rudeness," she girl replied sarcastic with raised eyebrows. "But it was _you_ who brought me here in the first place. Is it not a bit of late to think of the problems now?"

He sighed again.

"To bad, I am not the one responsible for the actions of Altaïr. To be honest with you, this is not the first time he is acting before consulting with me or Al Mualim. But he is to learn, like all of us." Rafiq continued.

"He is the kind of those who expect things to begin, and also feels no reason to thank or apologise to anyone."

"Well, that is not news to me anymore," Maiid muttered and Rafiq chuckled at her surly expression.

"Just be patient and follow his orders, and you will be fine." The man handed her a small bag which he had carried on his back.

"I brought you the food you were asking me of," he said and smiled as the starving woman tore the bag open as fast as she could.

"Eat and rest now while you can. In a few hours you will be travelling far away…"

* * *

Maiid woke up to the sound of footsteps and soft metal clicks. She yawned and saw that the cause of the sound was Altaïr, while putting his armor and weapons back on. She guessed she hadn't been the only one resting.

Next to her bed lay her clothes and her dagger. It truly felt good to have it back, even though she wasn't sure when she would be able to use it. The thought of to sneak towards the man and wound him enough to be able to escaped came to her mind. But would she succeed? She doubted it hardly. With a feeling of annoyance of her own weakness, Maiid put on the rest of her clothes (over the ones she already wore of course). She finished her dressing with to stick her dagger back into its sheath.

Altaïr was done as well, and she followed him out through the door. Outside she found a small place surrounded by walls and a net roof. There was a hole in it, and that was also the only way out. The man sprinted up the wall under the hole, and climbed the rest of the way out with no difficulty. Then he crouched, probably to be more of help when it was Maiid's turn. But the girl simply ran up the wall and climbed up just as she had seen him do. At the top of the building, she grinned at him while he stood up again. He grabbed her shoulder and started walking, pushing her in front of him. They reached the edge of the roof and Altaïr continued to push her again.

"Move." he said in a hoarse voice and Maiid obeyed, jumping to the next roof with the man closely after her. He let go of her shoulder and they both ran over the buildings, she first and he after. _I guess he wants to keep his eyes on me, so that I will not try to escape_. Maiid gritted her teeth but continued the running. Each time they came to an edge or needed to change course, Altaïr whispered orders in her ear. It was never more than two words, and she tried to do her best to follow them. In the meanwhile the woman tried to think of where they were. This was most likely a district that she didn't use to be in, because she couldn't recognise the buildings at all. Was it the Poor district perhaps? The girl put that in mind for later on.

It was late in the night, and she enjoyed the cool breeze in her warm face. They had been running and jumping for a while now. _Oh well, when we reach the gates I will call for help. The guards there will save me and I will be able to return home! _With this thought in mind, the girl continued the short trip with the man. He hadn't been saying anything else than her directions, but Maiid wasn't surprised. Apparently, he was a man who didn't like to do unnecessary things in the middle of an operation. Could you even call it that?

She glanced up to the stars, which shined clearly in the night, winking back at her. She smiled half-hearted. _Well mother, it seems like we will not reunite all that early after all…_

As they jumped again she spotted the gate and looked for the promised guards who should stand here even at this time. But what now? This wasn't the main gate! Where on earth had he leaded her? Maiid was just about to ask him out aloud, when he suddenly placed his hand over her mouth. The leather was rough and she looked at him in surprise. But Altaïr ignored her and dragged her with him to the wall right of them. There, in a corner, some boxes lay together with a few pots. The man grabbed two of the pots with his free hand and threw them over the edge with a loud crash. The following thing turned out quite fast.

Altaïr grabbed her shoulder again, and dragged her with him in a sprint to the opposite side from the boxes, and over the edge. Maiid had no chance to react, it all went so quickly. She had been on the roof, and in the next time she suddenly lay in a hay stack, of all things. Altaïr lay next to her, still covering her mouth as if he knew that she had thought of calling for help. After a short time, he jumped out off the stack and pulled the girl with him.

"I heard something!"

"Is there someone on the roof?"

Voices from the guards approached, but went up to the roof instead of finding the two on the ground. Without a warning, Altaïr sprinted of again, and dragged Maiid with him, out through the now free and unwatched gate. _Damn you Mr. Sprinterman…_

They ran side by side around the city wall towards the main gate. Altaïr suddenly took away his hand from her mouth, letting her breath a bit easier.

"Do you have a horse, Janan?"

Maiid shot a glance back at him.

"Yes, but my father used to ride him, when I never was allowed to leave the city…" It was then it hit her. She _was _going to leave the city. To leave the boring Damascus behind and to be able to investigate new places. _Finally!_

They had arrived to the main gate, but before they went to find Maiid's horse, Altaïr stopped and took out a scarf from within a bag on his back. He wrapped the scarf around the girl's head and tied it a bit harder around her mouth. When he was done he turned her around and put a finger to the clothing.

"Not a word." he said while he pushed her forward again. Maiid sighed and walked straight over the now empty marketplace outside the main gate, to a hay carriage were three horses were bound together. She went over to the one on the left side, a black and magnificent stallion. As the wind played with the horse's brown mane, and send his own personal scent to her. Unable to say his name out, Maiid communicated with her horse with a sweet humming. The stallion reacted immediately and turned to his owner. The girl continued with her low song, and untied the rope around his robust neck. After that, she quickly saddled him and lead him with her back to Altaïr, who had used the time to move away from the main gate and the market, up on the road.

To Maiid's surprise, her horse greeted the man once they had arrived by his side. And Altaïr on the other hand, talked back to the stallion in a low murmur, that she couldn't hear so well. _He seems to have a hand for horses then,_ she thought when he sat up on the animal's back in one flexible movement. He reached out a hand for her, and this time she appreciated his help. As soon as she sat down in front of him, Altaïr grabbed the reins and the horse started to move up the hillside. Maiid tried to take of the scarf that covered her mouth, but it was tied to hard. She turned annoyed to the man behind her and cried out her annoyance. Altaïr grinned slightly and helped her to get off the clothing.

"Aah, fresh air! Not a day too late!" she said angrily and shook her head so that her long brown hair got out of the way for her to cool her neck. When she felt pleased with the breeze, she talked again.

"How far is it to our destination?"

"A few hours riding." he replied coldly.

Maiid frowned.

"But have you not an own horse? I think that the both of us weight too much together."

"And you are correct, Janan. I have my own horse, waiting for me as well."

_Good then. _Maiid leaned forward to stroke the stallion in his neck. He snorted happily back.

They both heard the cry out of nowhere.

"Assassins! Kill them!"


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, it's late AGAIN. Well, I have only myself to blame in the end. Here it is then, the fift chapter of my fanfiction. :)

**Simusch** - I'm truly glad to hear that, my friend. I hope I won't make you dissapointed and that you will read this one with as much joy as before, or hopefully more. :)

**Nun-woman** - Don't worry, you're going to play with me in the next weekend anyway. You'll learn all you want, I promise. ;)

* * *

_Assassins? Do they think we are...?_

Maiid had no time to think it over any longer, because when the shout had reached Altaïr's ears, he urged the stallion into gallop. The girl wasn't prepared for the speed, and would have fell of if not Altaïr had grabbed her in time.

She hold on tight in the mane and saw how trees and rocks became all fuzzy at her sight. The man behind her steer her horse like he had never done anything else in his entire life. The animal under them obeyed even the smallest of movements and took them deeper into the Kingdom. Even do Maiid had wanted to, it was too late to turn around and look back at her city now. She had a feeling that it would take a long time before she'd return again.

The guards who had seen them were no longer after them and Altaïr slowed down the horse. He was warm and foamed at the mouth, and Maiid felt sorry for him. Without a warning, she jumped of him and landed on the ground, causing a cloud of dust whirl around. The she suddenly felt something grasp the collar by her neck, and she turned around only to face a pending Altaïr, his expression hidden within his hood as usual. Maiid sighed in irritation and hit him over his armed arm.

"Let go of me! I shall not run away anywhere, and especially not while you are riding my horse!" He didn't release her until she put one hand over the neck of the black stallion, walking beside them in a slow march.

"You should treat him better. He is still one of the best horses my father had ever raised," she muttered after a while.

"If you are talking about our escape, I can assure you that we could have been dead by now if I hadn't pushed him."

_No. You would have been dead, not me. I know most of the guards in Damascus,__ but also those who patrol around in the Kingdom…_

They went forward in silence. In fact, Maiid had a billion of questions that she wanted answers for, but decided finally which she should start of with.

"And where is that horse of yours then?"

"Far behind us by now."

Maiid faced the man with surprise all written over her face.

"What? It is _behind_ us now?"

Altaïr turned to her and shook his head slowly in a shade of sarcasm.

"If I would have known that you did not pay any attention to our most appreciated riding tour several minutes ago, I would have told you before that it is improper to lead a bunch of enemies to one of your hidden places, while your mount is also waited there. They may have capture us, kill or steal our horses and if possible any of us would manage to escape, that place would not be a safe one anymore. And believe me," he said with his eyes deep fixed on her. "We have few enough of those as it is."

Maiid didn't reply, she was pretty much stunned by the sudden change in his talking. He had never said so much to her before, and it felt truly unusual. But well, that would probably mean that he would not say anything more under this trip.

They moved for nearly an hour, before Altaïr stopped the stallion and switched places with the girl. After that, the man didn't seem to notice her at all. All she did in return was to shrug at his coldly behaviour and instead started to talk to her true friend.

"We are on a trip far away from home now, Numair, "she whispered into his ears. "But don't worry, I will find us a way out of this prison when it gets too smothering." The black horse answered in his own way and Maiid leaned back in the saddle with a satisfied smile resting on her red lips.

"The name seems to suit him. "

The woman froze and glanced suspiciously over at the man who walked beside her.

"Numair… Indeed suitable." Altaïr said in his usual deep voice and stroke the stallion over the mane, before dragging the reins over Numair's neck and closed his hand over them.

* * *

It was getting late now. Maiid yawned on the back of Numair and wondered which time it was. _I think it must be over midnight, at least._

The darkness had embraced the whole Kingdom, and the girl could barely see Altaïr's blurred figure, walking beside the horse. She had been riding for a while now, and she guessed it was soon time to switch places again. She sighed and did realise that the man turned to her._ Did he really hear that too_?

"Are your hearing truly that good?" she couldn't not resist asking.

"Yes," was his simple reply and Maiid shook her head. She thought of the moment several hours ago, when he had heard her whispering to Numair and shivered. She had to be quite careful with what she said. Thankfully, Altaïr couldn't hear her thoughts.

She yawned again, a bit longer this time. _Perhaps a little resting would do no harm…_The woman laid gently over Numair's neck with her hand under her cheek. She shouldn't sleep, only rest a bit until he wanted to switch again. Just rest…

"I think we will stay for the rest of the night now," Altaïr said and turned his head, only to find a sleeping and all relaxed girl on the horse. The man watched her for a moment; saw every breath she took with his blessed eyesight. To travel on nights had never been a problem for him, with these abilities. In fact, there was a whole lot more to watch and hear at the night-time. Altaïr did also appreciated this time over the day. The darkness gave him protection from enemies and it was easier to hide.

He didn't glance at Maiid again, but he heard how she whispered something. What was it, a name? He tensed and concentrated only on her. It was a name.

"Adin..."

* * *

A sudden cold breeze woke Maiid up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. _What the…?_

She was sitting on the ground near a small brook. Next to her she also spotted Altaïr's bag, but no Altaïr. The girl found herself left all alone in an opening between some rocks, and the mountain covered her from sight outside. The cave itself was big enough for six horses to stand together, so it wasn't without space. But why on earth was she all alone here?

Maiid got to her feet and walked over to the brook. She washed her hand and her face, welcoming the cool, fresh water. How long had it been since she last had a bath? _I __**shall **__have one when we arrive, where ever we are going…_

Outside the cave, the sun had risen a bit over the horizon. She looked out, but couldn't see the road. Maybe Altaïr had taken her to one of his hidden places then. But where was he? And how about Numair? _What if they both had been captured?_ No. Nothing could prove that, so it was stupid to think in that way so early. Maiid went back in the cave and took a look inside the bag instead. She found a pouch with a small amount of money inside, a letter (for Al Mualim?), bandage, a bunch of small knives and a packet of salted meat. Feeling the growling in her stomach, the woman started to dig in on the food. She was almost finished when a well-known voice was to be heard. Maiid was unprepared, and got some of the meat in her throat, making her cough violently.

"You should save some for me."

Maiid finished her coughing and started to rub the tears away from her eyes.

"Well, you were the one who left me starving here, so blame yourself. And," she continued. "Where the hell did you go?" she turned around and saw Altaïr lead in Numair in the cave, followed by another horse, in a deep chocolate-colour with a snow-white mane and tail and white, strong legs. Maiid's chin fell in surprise and she didn't move until Altaïr went to the bag and pushed her aside. The girl regained her balance in time though, and fell out of her trance.

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

She slowly went closer to the horse, and the animal turned to her as well. The horse went closer and smelled on the hands of Maiid, before snorting and pushing the head in the woman's chest. Maiid smiled in joy over the friendly reaction and scratched the animal back between the quick ears.

"What is her name?" she asked the man behind her, who had sat down to the ground and slowly ate his share of the food.

"Fawziyyah."

Maiid tasted the name out in a whisper, and immediately the horse tensed. _Fawziyyah. The victorious._

The woman turned to Altaïr again.

"So you went the whole way back and picked her up?"

He nodded in agreement and Maiid smiled. _Maybe he is a caring one after all._ Suddenly she felt something pushing her from behind. It was Numair.

"What? Are you jealous of this beautiful lady?" she started to pat him as well, and her friend seemed a little bit more pleased when he was the centre of the attention again.

"We will leave now," Altaïr stated suddenly, and at the sound of his voice, Fawziyyah went straight over to her owner. He sat up on her, and waited for Maiid to do the same. The girl sighed and sat up at Numair as well.

When they both had went out of the cave and found the road again, Maiid spoke up.

"Are you and Rafiq assassins?" She glanced over at him, waiting for the answer. Altaïr didn't say or do anything for a while, but then he turned to her.

"Yes, we are."

"I see." Maiid nodded slowly.

"So where are you taking me then?"

Altaïr was silent for a while this time too. The girl got the feeling that he was thinking through of how much he could actually tell her. _Oh well…_

"We are heading to the city of the assassins, Masyaf. There we will meet the head assassin, Al Mualim. To be honest with you," he added with a small smirk playing on his lips. "I think you may truly come to like him..."


	6. Chapter 6

This A/N will be rather long. I just have some stuff to tell you, that's all.

First off; I'm going to visit my boyfriend this weekend, and that means that it will probably be no update under this time. That's why I 'm giving you a chapter today instead. But don't worry, I'll try to be back again on Monday.

Second; with this chapter I'm breaking the 10000 words-line. Yeah! :D

Third; I was tired before and saw now that I forgot to tell you (who haven't looked it up already) the meaning of Numair's name. It means panther. :P

And forth; …Damn, I really managed to forget the last one! x) Oh well then. I'll go ahead and write you the chapter now, and perhaps it will come back before I update this. I hope so at least…

* * *

"I thought you said that you were an assassin, not a farmer. I mean, you cannot honestly call this a city…"

"You are truly fast to judge new things."

"Or, it is only you that are too ashamed to admit that your village is a small one."

Maiid and Altaïr went side by side through Masyaf. The girl didn't seem all that impressed of his home, but she hadn't seen the fortress yet. He could understand how she felt though; she had in fact lived in one of the largest cities in the Kingdom. _But I guess that you are slightly spoiled too._

Almost that she had been able to hear his thoughts; the girl faced him suddenly with an irritated expression.

As they continued, Maiid herself thought of what a mess she had got into. Here she was, in a village full of "assassins", and was supposed to meet their leader to talk over her future? What future? _What will become of me know, when I have no family left?_ Then Adin passed by in her mind. Wasn't he a part of her familj? They were siblings; even to they were not blood- relatives.

Adin.

She had had dreams about him lately. Well, sometimes she dreamt about him, so it didn't really made sense. But now, ever since she had been 'kidnapped', the dreams about him had been dark and frightening. Maiid could see his face clearly, and he cried out in pain and anger. He was desperate and seemed to stumble around in the dark. Why? Did he searched for her? She felt sick over these dreams, but couldn't make them stop. In fact, had they become worse and worse as the time went by. _Soon I won't be able to sleep anymore…_

Altaïr on the other hand misunderstood her silence and pained expression. He saw that as a sign of her being homesick. That wasn't good at all. If she felt that way, and decided to try to escape in some drastic way because of the bad feeling, he and his brothers would all be in danger. _She knows too many important people within the enemies…_

Without any of them had noticed, they had now arrived to the passage between the rocks, guarded by soldiers in grey hoods. Maiid saw on her companion, and he nodded once, and walked up the stairs with the girl soon following. When the fortress stood in front of them, she widened her eyes and looked happily surprised. As they moved in the short tunnel, Maiid couldn't help but whisper a sentence, in what she hoped to be so quite that no one would hear.

"I so wish I was one of your kinds…" Immediately after stating this, she put her hand over her mouth and blushed. Of course she didn't want to be like them, killing innocent ones and everything! She pouted and totally missed the smile of Altaïr, who had heard her after all.

Suddenly a man stood in the way for Altaïr.

"Altaïr, it seems that my students do not fully understand what it is to wield the blade. Perhaps you can show them what you know?" **(1) **The man didn't even glance at Maiid, who stood not more than a meter next to him.

"No, not this time, "Altaïr replied. "I need to see Al Mualim as soon as possible."

"Oh, you haven't heard then? Al Mualim had to leave for an urgent meeting. He left for several hours ago, so he will probably be back soon."

The man still ignored Maiid totally, and she was just about to confront him, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and saw that Altaïr glanced back at her from under his hood. The girl relaxed then, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I see. If that is so, then I cannot se any hindrance for me to help your students." The man nodded back in agreement and turned to head back to the training grounds. Before following him, Altaïr leaned down to Maiid and whispered in her ear.

"Do not do anything rash." It sounded more like a warning than an advice, and Maiid opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind when the assassin brush a finger against her lips.

"No, Janan."

The girl replied with a funny face, before nodded slowly. As soon as Altaïr got her response, he raised and walked over to the training grounds as well, and Maiid followed closely after. The man who had spoke to them before was standing outside a small circle surrounded by a tree fence, and inside of it a student were already waiting for Altaïr. The other students were waiting on the other side of the fence in a group, and when Maiid and her companion arrived, mostly all of them started to stir at her. She stir back at them and placed herself on the opposite side on the fence, as far away as she could come from them, and yet don't miss the 'show'. _Finally I will see how good Ataïr truly is with his blade…_

The student in the circle charged at the assassin before he had time to draw the sword. Unfortunately for the student, Altaïr seemed to quite expect an attack like that. He avoided the blade with a graceful movement, and kicked the student in the back before the boy even had time to turn around again. The assassin drew his sword and stepped back, waiting for the next attack, which came a bit slower than the first one. This time Altaïr went down to ground level, rotated and hit the student hard in the stomach. At the sound of the trainer, Altaïr put his sword back in its sheath.

"And that is how we all should fight!"

Maiid stood behind the fence, immobile. The assassin moved closer to her and frowned slightly, though she couldn't see it.

"What is it, Janan?"

She didn't reply. There was but one thought that was to be heard within her mind right now. _Was it by any of these attacks my father was killed?_

* * *

The man constituted a wise and self-confident sight when he stood turned to the window in front of him. They were on the second floor of the fortress and Maiid took her time to admire the decorations and well placed carpets. Suddenly, the man turned around and the woman saw that he wore a white costume with a black cloak over, and with the hood up. He also had a white beard, which made her wonder over his age.

And then he spoke.

"Altaïr, I hope you have the letter from the Rafiq with you." The younger man nodded and pulled out the letter from his bag. He handed it over to Al Mualim, who took it and opened it on place. When he started to read, Maiid glanced over at Altaïr, but the man didn't move at all, just kept his eyes on Al Mualim. _I guess he is used to wait then. _For her, that minute it took to finish the letter felt like an eternity. Then he put the letter down on the table in front of him, and saw on Altaïr again.

"I see here that the assassination went well. But I am worried about that problem he mentioned about a certain daughter..." At these words the old man faced Maiid, and she saw that he had cold, grey eyes. She didn't really know how to react, so she looked back at him and waited for him to continue.

"What is the name of yours, child?"

Oh. Should she tell him after all? To think that all of they already knew who had been her father, was her name really that important to keep a secret? But there was something that stopped her whatsoever. Some kind of feeling that wanted her to stop saying her name or even use it.

Al Mualim watched her with his sharp eyes and Maiid knew that she had to answer him quickly.

"My name is ...Shadiyah al Janan." she finally stated. She had her eyes fixed on the table and didn't see that small smile of Altaïr when she had confirmed the name that he had given her.

"So you can sing then?" The woman faced him and nodded.

"Yes, that I can."

"Then go ahead and sing a song for me."

_What the hell? He __**too**__? _Maiid turned shocked to her companion but he did only check the roof above them, like he had never been there before. Her eyes shot daggers at him before turning to Al Mualim again.

"But I..." she began, but was interrupted.

"Go ahead, I am waiting."

_This is not fair! _

But she sang. It was a short but beautiful lullaby, and the fortress gave her voice an echo, that could be heard all over the place. The girl tried to ignore the fact that almost everyone could hear her at the moment. She finished the song and glanced at Al Mualim. The old man nodded towards her.

"That is truly a name for you, child.

Maiid sighed out in relief and looked at Altaïr, who also gave her a nod.

"Altaïr." The assassin faced his master immediately.

"From what I have heard, were you the one who brought the girl to the Bureau in the first place, and that is why you will have to stand for every trouble she will cause us."

_What are you supposed to answer to that? _

"So you are not going to kill me?" Maiid said and hoped that she was right.

"I guess I should, but right now there is a few things that I have to take care of first."

He turned to Altaïr.

"And I need you to help me decide what kind of punishment she will endure in waiting for my decision."

_A punishment?_

Maiid looked at Altaïr with a frightened expression, but what he said next surprised her alot.

"No, Master. I will not give her any kind of punishment. Instead, I will let her speak to you about her _rights._" Maiid was stunned, but reminded herself of thanking him later. Al Mualim looked a bit shocked as well, but then color returned to his face.

"That arrogance of you will be your fall! How dare you do other that what you have been commanded to?"

"Because," Altaïr replied calmly. "I know it is the right thing to do. Fighting for justice and peace, are we not?"

"Watch your tongue, boy!" The older man growled and went closer to the sword in front of the table.

"You are talking about a mere woman! What kind of rights does any of her kind have?"

"Altaïr..." Maiid whispered and laid gently her hand on his arm, but he ignored her plead.

"But she is not an ordinary woman. She was the daughter of the head guard of Damascus, and by a position like that, she shall be allowed to all the rights that you, or at least _I_ posses!"

For a moment Al Mualim stretched out his hand for the sword, and Maiid'd grip of Altaïr's sleeve tightened. But then the old man seemed to think of something else instead.

"Very well then." The man said as he stepped away from the table. He turned at the girl and spoke.

"Then tell me. What do you desire, _child_?" Maiid swallowed and hesitated. She glanced over at Altaïr again, but he didn't look at her_. He has given you an opportunity now, even though he had not need it. You better not turn him down. _She nodded to herself and saw into the coldly eyes again.

"I desire...compensation." When the only reaction she achieved was a frown, the girl continued.

"One of you killed my father on a rooftop several days ago. That is why I want that compensation."

"But child," Al Mualim replied. "They are our enemies and we are theirs. There is not an odd thing that we kill each other."

"To take one's life is not a thing that you should be able to do and be forgiven for!"

"Oh, but if we had not killed him, he would have killed us instead. What is the difference?"

"The difference is that you are not hesitating to kill innocent people with not even the slightest thought of what will become of their families!" Maiid felt a hand on her shoulder and decided to try and calm herself a bit now.

"We have also families, child?"

"No, you are but bloodthirsty assassins that have no time for other things than killing of people you think is in your way!"

Al Mualim suddenly raised his hand in the air, and that and Altaïr's hardened grip of her shoulder, told her that it was time to stop now.

"I have heard enough. You are truly fast in judging girl, but that is to be expected of your age." Maiid gritted her teeth at the last comment, but said nothing.

"But I shall grant your wish, only to show you that I am not who you think I am. Your compensation will be your life; I promise that I will give no order to take it, and you will also have my permission to go wherever you please."

"Do you mean that I can return home...?"

"No. You will not leave Masyaf and you will have to live here in this fortress. Only with the company of Altaïr, you will be able to pay a visit in the Kingdom or any other of the cities."

"But...!"

Al Mualim ignored her and went over to the window and looked out.

"You may leave now."

* * *

**(1)** Man, I love this guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I hade no time because of important homework! Oh well, I managed to type one chapter now anyway, but I guess I will fell asleep in school now...;P

**Nun-woman** - No, she will stay here..forever! Well, we'll see how long she will stand the autmosphear...;)

**Simusch** - Yeah, she is so damn unlucky, isn't she? ;) is jealous of Maiid Man, I would do anything to switch with her and to be able to glomp Altair... Still, thank you for the interest! I'm so glad that you're keeping on reviewing! :)

**Mandalore18** - Thank you! I hope you'll read the next chapter too... :)

* * *

Something was happening. It was almost like she could feel it physical. That dream just now had been very dark and ominous, and as Maiid sat up in her bed, she was freezing rather badly. Her sweat ran in rivulets down her face and back, and she decided to get up from her bed and move for a bit. She stood up and walked over to one of the windows and put a hand on the dark glass.

There had been no room available for the girl, which meant that she had to share with someone, and she had ended up in Altaïr's room. There was a lot of space here, but Maiid found it best to put a shelf between her bed and his. It felt a bit more private, even though he hadn't tried to do anything to her. To be honest, he hadn't even touched her since their visit in the library in front of Al Mualim. And that touch she guessed was only there to calm her down and to stop her from insulting them any further. She guessed.

He was such a strange man, this Altaïr. She could barely recall when she had been given him that massage, it felt like it had been months instead of days since. But why had she done it anyway? A normal excuse would have been that she always wanted people to feel good. But this Altaïr, she had barely known at all before it went in the way it did. And she had after all been sure that he was the one that killed her father. _Father..._

Then the tears came. And like usually, the sobbing followed closely up. Maiid felt how all her pain and sorrow suddenly showed up at once, and the girl cried out her despair. It all felt so useless. Her beloved father was gone, and so was her own life. And her freedom. Why?_ What have I done to deserve this?! _With really no real reason at all, she weeping young woman turned her head to the left only to find a shadow standing next to her, resting against the shelf.

"What now?"

Maiid stirred at him. The moonlight fell on her face and made her tears glisten, and also her dark eyes, though it wasn't only by the tears. But anger, by his words.

"Are you _real_? Take a fucking guess! _Why_ would I cry, do you think? _Why_ would I feel bad? Or is it truly that hard to think it out?!" she cried out with a voice that was filled with fury. Altaïr watched her for a while in silence as the girl's chest rose heavily and made her fists.

"Would you rather be dead?" he replied calmly. Maiid stepped back.

"What?"

"I was the one who saved you from your enemy in the first place. If I had done nothing, you would be dead now, like the father of yours. Is that what you wish?"

Maiid didn't know what to say. Why did he bring this up? What did he want? Still, she felt it like she needed to answer him in some way.

"Do you think that I would ever appreciate a life in a prison!?" she spat and watched as he turned around for some seconds, before returning with something on his left arm. Before she had time to check it out again, Altaïr had sprinted towards her, grabbing her throat with his right hand and pulled her against the wall behind her. His grip wasn't all that tight, but enough to stop Maiid from moving. She turned her gaze up and saw right into his eyes for the first time. He still wore his hood, but she could see them sparkle from within the darkness. When he rose his left hand with the equipment on, she could smell a scent of blood and froze.

"What are…" was all she had time to say, before she saw what it was on his arm. A small knife shot out from under his hand and the blade went between his fingers, just in place where his ring finger should have been. Now the girl also noticed that the finger was nowhere to be seen, and she felt a bit sick. The cold steel lay pressed against her neck and she faced him again.

"Choose now, " Altaïr hissed. "Live here or die here…"

Maiid swallowed slowly. At first, she felt eager to face the death. But by a second thought, she knew that it would all be of waste for them if she died now. _Maybe it is that I will not see Adin or the others again, but at least I am free from the cities duties, and now I am able to travel mostly everywhere I desire to. Well, in the company of him though… _

Maybe it wasn't so bad at all? Or else, she would maybe be able to flee her way in the end. Yes, that's it.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Altaïr stayed where he was, still with the blade to her throat.

"I will…live here," she said in a hoarse voice and saw that the man barely reacted.

"Good." He released her and step away while pulling his blade back in the equipment. Maiid wondered over the weapon, but felt that she needed to ask the more important questions now.

"Why _did_ you save me in Damascus?" She watched him as Altaïr walked over to the window that she had stood in front of for just a minute ago. The assassin stirred out into the night, and Maiid wasn't sure if he could see anything at all.

"I saved you because we are ordered to help citizens in danger." He turned att glanced over at her from under his white hood.

"When I saw your wounds I felt a duty to take you to the help you needed. If you had not been wounded that badly, I should have left you." At the last words, Altaïr lowered his head a bit, but kept his eyes directed towards her. The girl nodded back, stunned.

"Then, you do not care about me?" The man tilted his head slightly.

"No, I do not."

"But," Maiid began a bit confused. "Why did you help me back in the library, then? What did you earn by doing so?"

Altaïr let go of her with his eyes and instead pulled out the blade again. He held in near the window, checking its sharpness in the moonlight.

"I indeed earned nothing. Sometimes Al Mualim cannot see people as equals, and truly not a mere woman like yourself. But you still had the right to talk to him about your requests as our 'guest'."

He glanced over at her again.

"I can see by your body language that you are bothered by something else. You shall tell me about that too. "

Maiid did only face the floor, and hoped that her blushing cheeks could not be seen in the dark room.

"You will that, Janan?"

By uttering her nickname, the girl slowly nodded. She wasn't sure if he saw it at all, but when he didn't say anything more, Maiid looked at him carefully.

"Then, if you share no interest in me….I guess you will not attempt to do…anything?" when stating the question, the woman felt stupid. _Of course he will not do anything to me! If he had wanted to, he would have done it a long time ago..._

But then she saw the smirk that was playing over his lips, barely visible in the shine of the moon.

"Oh, but I _have_ an interest in you." He took a step closer, and Maiid panicked and tried to back away from him, but stumbled on her long tunic, and fell backwards. She closed her eyes and tensed in her entire body, afraid of what would happen next. She already knew how strong he was, and that's why Maiid didn't prepare to be ready to fight him back. But nothing happened. When she slowly opened her eyes again, she found Altaïr still standing on the same spot in front of the window. He pulled back the blade with a metallic sound and crouched down to her level when he saw that she had her eyes opened again.

"Silly girl," he said and poked her in her forehead. "What you fear does not exist. Why do you think that I wanted to share my room with you? At least I have my honour left, but I cannot guarantee any less from the other one hundred of men in this fortress."

He grinned a bit before going up again and went over to his bed. He started to pull of the equipment on his left arm, and after that he took of his boots.

"I shall get some sleep now. I suggest you to do the same, Janan."

Maiid frowned back, and went over to him as well.

"But I thought you went to bed when I did?"

Altaïr inspected his boots before placing them next to his bed.

"No, I did only rest for I while. I have been out finishing a mission, and arrived back here just before you woke up."

Maiid nodded and suddenly realised that she should not stand there beside him while he undressed. While blushing slightly, she went over to her own bed behind the shelf that separated them and lay down for a few hours sleeping.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up with a headache and moaned in pain. After putting on her clothes from yesterday, Maiid went around the shelf only to find the bed of Altaïr empty. With the feeling of being unappreciated, the girl walked out of his room with angry steps, and managed to bump into a short, old lady. Before the servant had time to open her mouth, Maiid had already bent down to help to gather the laundry together again. She smiled towards the lady, who greeted back.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Are you a guest to one of the lords?"

"Oh. Well…a guest, yes."

The old lady smiled again and achieved the laundry back from Maiid, as they both stood up.

"You are most welcome! This rough place needs more of us women…" she winked at the girl.

"I guess you have a point,….?"

"Adiva. And what is the name of you, sweety?"

Maiid felt comfortable in the old lady's company, and said the name Altaïr had given her without hesitation.

"Oh, so you are the famous singer! I have heard a lot of rumours about your marvellous voice, dear. Will you sing for us again, soon?" Adiva's brown eyes shined towards Maiid. The girl on the other hand wondered of what exactly the lady had heard about her.

"Thank you Adiva, but there is one thing that I truly wish to be done with first," she said and grabbed her dirty clothes with both of her hands.

"I would like a bath and to wash these clothes of mine, you see…" Adiva looked at her for a while and raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, sweetheart. I will take care of your clothes, but you will have to bathe on you own…"

Maiid followed Adiva to the local baths, and got to hear a bit about the history of the fortress, of how it once had belonged to the templers and how good it was that the assassins had brought it for their own. She also spoke of how much she appreciated her life here, even though she was a mere servant, and when she started to talk about how good she thought all the assassins were, Maiid felt thankfully to the fact that the lady didn't knew who she were.

When they had arrived to the doors for the baths, Adiva stopped her. She looked through the laundry in her arms, and pulled out a small towel which she handed to Maiid.

"Just for you to remember, dear. This is the baths for all the men. We, the women and the servants, have our own bath outside the fortress. This means that if you would like to avoid to exposing yourself to everyone in here, you shall try and use the baths at this time or perhaps a bit earlier. All the lords take their bath early in the morning, or late in the evening. Now, in the early noon, I think you will be all alone in here." Maiid felt a bit lighted by those words. She really didn't wish for any of these "men without honour" as Altaïr called them, would catch her in the middle of bathing…

"Thank you for all your help, Adiva." Maiid said and smiled. The old lady smiled back at the girl's pleased expression.

"Any time, sweetheart. If you is in need of anything else, you shall come to me." Adiva gave the girl a light pat on her shoulder, and then left with the laundry. Maiid took a deep breath and opened one of the doors.

The bath was gross. She saw four big pools with their own waterfall in, and the walls and the floors where decorated in gold and beautiful paintings. The young woman gasped, before hastily closing the door, ripping of the rest of her dirty clothes in a pile, before running towards the closest pool and jumping straight into it. She sank one, two meters in the hot water, before pulling herself up, breaking the surface with a happy smile. This was so wonderful! Not even her father had a bath as big as this one. And the water then, fresh, hot and felt like a gentle embrace for her wounded and dirty body. Maiid laughed a bit for herself while swimming around in the big pool. Thanks to Adin, she was a talented swimmer, and there was no chance in the world that she would ever drown. Well, except for if there was some really hard swiftly-flowing water.

She had no idea of how long she spend the time in that wonderful pool, swimming away all her despair and pain.

Suddenly the door opened, and in surprise, Maiid almost managed to drown anyway. It was a man in the door opening. He only wore a cloth around his waist and lower part of his body, and he was also missing his right arm.

He stared right on her.

_Holy shit…!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! No update in a while, but here I am again at last. I hope you haven't loosen your interest yet.

For a week ago, I was at an amusement park here in Sweden called "Liseberg". Perhaps any of you have heard about it? Anyway, the coolest thing ever happened there. I was to do one of the attractions, and there, in the box office, I saw no one else than Desmond! I was such a freak, started to stare like a silly on him. He was so similar and I really wanted to take his picture. So, I went passed him and he checked my ticket, and then simply nodded once. I felt, lol, awesome. x) But afterwards, I didn't manage to take the picture. Man, I felt so bad the entire day just because of that. But still, I won't complain so much at least. I still got to see his hot appearance in real life. Well, so when he isn't at Abstergo's or hangs around in his bar, he works at an amusement park… xp

Also, I chopped of the wrong arm from Malik! I wrote that he was missing the right one, when we all know it is the left! I'm sorry for that, it feel so embarrassing. Especially when I'm such a huge fan of AC, damn...

**Mandalore18 - **Well thank you so much! Enjoy the next, please! :)

**Nun-woman -** Yes, it IS the one you've been waiting for. Don't worry, they'll talk later on soon..;)

* * *

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

She blushed.

He blushed.

The hot water around her went ice-cold in no time, but Maiid couldn't take her eyes of the man in the doorway. Suddenly, a voice from behind the man was too be heard.

"Malik? What are you doing?"

The man named _Malik _suddenly recalled the situation and without looking at Maiid a second time, he turned around and walked out from the bath. She could still hear his answer.

"Nothing, I just did change my mind."

The other man murmured back and then the door was closed. Maiid was confused, but realised as much that she should take this time to her advantage and quickly get out of there. She got up from the water and dried herself with the towel that Adiva had given to her. And to think of her, had she been lying? The lady had told her that the bath would be empty at this time, then why did this man show up?_ Perhaps she was a bit_ _scatterbrained; she did look a bit old too. _

Maiid walked over to her dirty clothes and realised that wearing them now would most likely make her in need of a new wash; which she did not want right now, so she left them behind and searched through the room for any other clothes. Fortunately, she found a closet filled with white cloaks and red bands. _Oh well, it will do. _

After dressing, the woman went to the door and took her old clothes to a more secluded corner. She returned to the door again and stood still beside it, listening. Maiid could not recognise any sound from out there, so she decided to slowly open the door. She looked around. No one.

Without any more trace of hesitation, the girl sprinted out of the bath and ran through several corridors until she stopped. Where was she going now? Maybe it was best to head back to their room, and wait for Altaïr. Most likely, he would know where the dining room was too. Maiid made a funny face as her stomach growled loud. Then suddenly a small laugh was to be heard from her left side, and when she turned her head she saw that someone was leaning against the stone-wall. He was dressed like all of the assassins she guessed, because of his white cloak, the leather-belt and the red band around his waist. Maiid suddenly thought of how much alike they were thanks to the clothes, and pouted. She didn't want to look like her father's killers.

"Why do you laugh at me? Go of and kill other families instead and leave me alone!" She glared at him but his face was covered from his grey hood. Still, she could catch a glimpse of a smile.

"And I thought that you were one of our students. Then I guess that I was a bit blind…"

"Yes!"

He snorted and grinned again.

"Then I will not take you for a servant either, Miss Insolent." Maiid blushed slightly but continued her glare towards the man. He, on the other hand, took a step closer.

"Are you a guest perhaps?"

Maiid shrugged.

"Whatever you say…"

"But," the grey hood continued. "Why are you wearing the clothes of us then?"

The young woman tilted her head and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well, I actually got kidnapped in the beginning, and you truly never use to have time to pack you clothes in a situation like that, do you?" When she finished, he laughed at her again.

"What is wrong with you?!" Maiid turned around and started to walk away, but the man was soon to follow her. She sighed loudly to make clear that she did not appreciate his company, but that didn't bother the assassin.

"Who kidnapped you?" He asked with such a cheerful smile that the girl frowned.

"This one called Altaïr." she replied and started to wonder where he had gone anyway. Wasn't he supposed to 'look after her'?

"Oh, Altaïr…" The man nodded, and Maiid understood that he indeed knew her company.

The both continued the walking in silence. The girl used the time to think of what to do now. That man who had seen her naked in the bath, what if he had told all his allies about it already? And now she was supposed to live in this place, would that even be possible for any more days? _I have to get out of here as soon as possible. I will not stay here to be the entertainment of everyone…_

Of course she didn't like the thought of being there at all, and she longed for her home and to see Adin and the other of her friends again. But there was something that hold her back. It was the feeling of absolutely freedom. Well, technically, she wasn't free at all. But still, she had gone to a new place for the first time in her life, and she would hopefully be able to see more. _And also to learn more… _But to end up as some kind of entertainment? No, no, no.

She turned to the walking man beside her.

"Why are you following me?"

The man glanced back at her, and as they passed a window, the sunlight found them and lighted up his face from under the hood. She saw that he had a more dark skin than any other of the assassins, and that he also had a straight nose and dark, quick eyes that followed her every moment. He had also a scar on his right cheek.

Then they had passed the window and the vision was gone_. I wonder how old he is. Could he be at my age, or around it?_

She saw that cunningly smile again when he answered her question.

"I am not following you, though you would not be able to blame me if I actually did." He winked at her and Maiid replied with another of her funny faces. The man snorted back.

"No, I am taking you to the dining room, on your body's command."

"…you indeed are annoying, you are aware of that?"

"People say so, and only half of them are meaning what the say."

The girl looked at him in disbelief.

"And how do you know that?"

"Let us just say, that I have asked them myself."

"And you are sure that they are not lying to you?" she replied sarcastically.

"No, I am not. But I can trust others, unlike a little one beside me." He was met by an annoyed glare, but continued his smiling.

"Oh, shut that hole of yours."

* * *

The dining room was really gross. There were massive stone-pillars that held up the roof, which was made of stone and decorated windows, and the walls were all wrapped in coloured carpets under every window and beside them, she saw statuettes of magnificent men dressed for battle. Perhaps images of brave assassins through the time?

The whole area was covered in wooden-tables and chairs, enough to make one hundred or more persons comfortable in there. And she also saw that a lot of men had already gathered and found their seats. Most of them were dressed in white, but there was also some in black cloaks…

_No._ It was him. That man who with one arm, who had seen her in the bath! This wasn't fair. _He is standing with some others right now. I wonder how many of them he has told by now..._

"I will leave you now, but we may meet again. Until then, feel free to enjoy our hospitality." The assassin in grey hood turned to walk away, but Maiid stopped him.

"Wait, you are not going to bother me anymore?" At her comment, the man laughed. Maiid smiled back slightly. Sure he was an annoying person, but she didn't want to be all alone in here and not now while this one-armed man was there too.

"You sure would have liked that, huh?" He grinned. "But no, I have other things to take care of right now. Safety and peace upon you, _Shadiyah_." The fact that he must have known who she was the whole time, shocked Maiid that much that she missed to repay the greeting. The man in grey hood waved at her before he disappeared, and the girl turned slowly to face the stairs that led the way down to the dining room. Right know she was standing on some sort of balcony, with a sight over the whole area. But, Altaïr? Perhaps he was there somewhere. Maiid started to look for him, but realised soon enough that it wouldn't work anyway, when so many assassins looked almost the same. Sighing, she stepped down the stairs and looked a bit shyly around. It was so many men. Weren't there any women at all? She saw none, not even the smallest servant. _Maybe I'm not even supposed to eat in here… But that man in grey hood had indeed lead me here, had he not?_

She made her way through the tables and tried to look for Altaïr, and at the same time avoid all the curious glances from the men. Some of them called after her or waved, and Maiid tried her best to only concentrate on her searching. _Where are you…?_

Then suddenly, she was stopped and couldn't move forward anymore. When she turned around to see what it was that prevented her walking, the woman saw that a tall, swarthy assassin had grabbed the red band around her waist. Avoiding the man's eyes, Maiid stared down in the ground and only laid her glance back on him when he pulled her closer, which almost made her stumbled.

"And what do we have here? A servant _whore_ who tries to look like us…?"

Some assassins around him laughed, and Maiid felt the anger rose within her. She knew that she was in a disadvantage and that she had to think about what to say next.

"No, I am not a servant. I am a guest of yours…"

While uttering the name "guest", the swarthy man pulled her closer again, and the girl couldn't finish the sentence in that unafraid way that she had hoped for.

"A guest you say? Why in the name of _Allah_, are you wearing our clothes then?" He still didn't sound all that threatening, and perhaps it was because of that Maiid didn't stay her tough in time.

"Why is everybody so bewildered about that?! I had no more clothes with me, and I was brought over here by you! It is hard, is it not? Your way to thinking truly is not working well today?"

Too late, she realised what had slipped out of her mouth and put a small hand over it, but the man had already pulled her so closed that she bounced against his knees. He was still sitting down, but Maiid could see how his face turned to a shade of red under his dark skin. It seemed that he didn't like to be treated like that, and by a woman too?

"Oh, but my way to thinking indeed is working well," he growled and grabbed her arm and squeezed it. "In fact, I think you should return the clothes of us, right now…"

His voice had a dangerous and threatening tone, and she saw that his eyes sparkled from anger and something else, than the girl didn't want to investigate. She shook her head in reply, and her brown hair flew around the face and the hood which was down.

"No, I…" she began but never had time to finish, because in the same time, the swarthy man stood up and grabbed her cloak, trying to rip it of. I had gone down to one of her shoulder before Maiid really did react, but when she did and managed to hit the man across the face, she felt strong arms behind her, pulling her own arms together. In panic, her eyes widdened, but when she saw the man's glance at her body, she spat at him in disgust. She struggled hard, but it was useless. She couldn't get loose, and now two other had joined up with the swarthy man and went closer towards her. Maiid closed her eyes and felt tears appear _No, please…please…Help…_

"Help…" she whispered when she felt the grip of a hand in her neck. But it felt different. The hand wasn't hurting her at all. Instead, it lay gently over her skin and the thumb moved slowly in circles. _Calming down…_

"I think that this one do belong to me."


	9. Chapter 9

This may contain some new errors or mistakes, but I will blame the time I'm updating, 01:44 AM. xP

Read, and enjoy please!

**Mandalore18 - **Yes, luck favours me once again! Thank you. :)

**A****ngelzdawn - **Feels like PoP? Great! :D Yes, I guess I'll continue with some errors here and there, but I'll try and correct as many as I can find. It nice that you like Maiid too! Heh, no, poor Altaïr do not knew the way of women...yet. ;)

**Nun-woman - **Yeah, armless dude. Do the "Who am I" - dance, please. ;D

** Gaignun Girl - **Thank you for reviewing! No rape? Read and find out...;p

* * *

Maiid's tears stopped when she recognised the familiar voice. She opened her eyes and glanced at her left side, where she spotted a man who she never would've thought to be relieved to see. The girl opened her mouth to utter his name, but he seemed to see that small movement of hers. His face was calm, yet cold, and with his eyes fixed on her mouth, his hand squeezed her neck gently. Maiid, who caught the wink just in time, closed her mouth and turned carefully away from him. As she did, she could feel his thumb circulate in slowly movements again, and the girl took his touch as a sign of him having the situation under control.

Altaïr let go of her with his sight, and faced the four men in front of him. He didn't know any of them, but made sure to remember their looks. He and the assassin that still got a hold of Maiid's arms, were the only one with hoods on.

"You shall let go of her."

The assassin behind her laughed and must have turned to his comrades, because Maiid saw that one of them grinned back. But the swarthy man and one next to him just continued to stare at Altaïr. The girl felt how the one behind her moved again, maybe to answer her company, but then she felt how he froze. His face and also his expression were out of her sight, but when she glanced out of the corner of her eye to Altaïr, she saw what must have made the assassin to tens up. Boundless fear.

However, his hand moved as gently as before in her neck, and Maiid herself didn't feel frightened anymore. But still, it was too early to relax.

"Are you not…the _Altaïr_…?" The swarthy assassin took a step closer and eyes Altaïr carefully. Then he grinned, pleased with the correct observation of his.

"Yes, it is you. How come you are still here?" Altaïr said nothing, but Maiid felt how his hand stiffened. _What was he talking about?_

"Hmm? I thought that you would have to pay for that enormous mistake of yours with your life? No? Even though the fault was all yours that Kadar died and Malik lost his arm…" His teasing voice went right through Maiid's head. _What?_

His touch in her neck changed all of a sudden. The movements of his thumb slowed down, to stop completely. Instead, his hand moved up her neck and landed on what seemed to him a special point. Altaïr held his thumb still and ready, and waited.

People were watching them now. Maiid didn't move, but she could still see that many of the faces in the room were directed at her. And also Malik's. _That's right; he has no arm on his left side. Was this man saying that it was because of Altaïr that he lost it? And who is Kadar?_

She looked at Malik again, and saw that his face darkened when he glanced over at Altaïr. He, on the other hand, had not yet seen the glare.

Altaïr stood still, watching the swarthy man in a pending way, and had yet not said anything. But now he spoke.

"The past has indeed nothing to do with this." He spoke in a monotone way, but still there was anger behind his words. The man had crossed the line now, and Altaïr had made it clear enough to them all. The swarthy assassin twitched at first, but then the grin returned.

"Oh, but is _has_ something to do with this." He saw at Maiid, and she stared back with defiant in her look. He winked at her before turning back to face Altaïr, and missed the funny face the girl made.

"Why would you help this woman? We all know that the only one you desire to help is yourself. "

"So what if that is the intention of mine? Altaïr hissed back. "You are dishonouring the Creed with those shameful acts of yours, against a mere woman."

The swarthy man laughed hard at the answer.

"You talk about dishonouring the Creed? Do you have any idea of what kind of consequences you have brought over the Brotherhood?"

Before the assassin had time to say any more, Altaïr pushed his thumb hard in Maiid's neck. Suddenly, the whole room and all the men went into a blur of moving colours. The girl felt her feet left the ground, and landed in a warm grasp. The last thing that she heard was a surprised shout. "What are you…?!"

Then it all went black.

* * *

**_Maiid?_**

_She opened her eyes, seeing nothing. What is this place, a world of darkness?_

**_Maiid._**

"_Yes, I am here! Where are you and who are you?"_

**_Maiid…_**

"_Yes…But where?"_

_She got to her feet, stumbled, searched after the voice. She felt how the atmosphere slowly went cold, and she ran and ran. The coldness, the darkness, the wetness, embraced her…_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_Figures appeared out of the dark and tried to get a hold of her. Maiid screamed and tried to found a way out of the circle of black creatures, but found no. Then her legs gave after, and she fell down to the cold ground, sobbing out of control._

**_Janan, why are you here?_**

_She looked up. Was this the same that had called her before? No, this one was someone else…_

"_I do not know..." She saw that the one was a dark shadow as for all the others around them, but this one didn't try to catch her. Instead, the creature reached out a fuzzy hand._

**_You shall not be at this place. I will bring you away, as soon as you give me your hand._**

_Maiid didn't know how to think or react. It all felt so strange and unnatural. Her mind was numb, and her body as well. But the shadow stood still, waiting with the hand, and finally she managed to take it._

* * *

She sat up in her bed with a combination of both screaming and gasping. Her body was all covered in sweat, and her heart pounded so hard that it hurt. Maiid looked around and recognised Altaïr's room. She was in her bed, which also meant that she had no sight over to his bed. Was there any breaths? The girl concentrated on her listening instead and tried to calm down her heart at the same time. Where on earth had she been? She wasn't even sure if that had been a dream, it felt so wrong and real. _But, those dreams with Adin had felt real too, and yet they were dreams?_

Shaking her head, Maiid went up from her bed and walked silently around the shelf to Altaïr's bed. It was empty.

She suddenly recalled what the assassin had said.

"_Even though the fault was all yours that Kadar died and Malik lost his arm…"_

Maybe she had misjudged him. Maybe he was worse than she thought? Maybe…

"_We all know that the only one you desire to help is yourself... "_

But he had saved her, had he not? For the third time too, and what did he earn by doing that? Of course there was more than just egoism in that man…

But she wasn't so sure anymore. If he killed this Kadar and hurt Malik, perhaps that could also mean that…

Maiid turned around and almost bumped into Altaïr, who had returned to his room without a sound. The girl stepped back, and looked at him. His glance back contained what she searched for. The glint by one who had taken the lives of many.

…that he could be her father's killer after all?

* * *

Neither of them said anything, and the silence grew big. Maiid did break it, however.

"What…happened?" She eyed him sharply. "What did you do…?"

Altaïr stood still, staring back at her.

"I stopped your heart."

His words sank in, but Maiid couldn't believe her ears.

"You did what?"

"I stopped your heart, as I said." He continued when he saw her questioning expression, deciding that he would not have this conversation forever if he just gave her the answers she wanted.

"It helped both of us past the unwelcome situation. Short after you went unconscious, Al Mualim entered the dining room, preventing the others from continued their…doubting."

It felt like that had not been the whole truth. But still, his words made some things a bit clearer for Maiid, and she nodded.

"I see then. So where did I go?"

"Go?" Altaïr did a gesture at her bed.

"You have not moved since I left you here."

The girl snorted.

"No, I am talking about that world of blackness, where every shadow tried to drown me…"

Altaïr looked at her for a while. If he was frowning, she could not tell. _I guess it was just a dream then. But hell, it felt real…_

Then the assassin finally spoke.

"Then, I assume," He said as he stepped closer, eyeing her carefully. "I did kill you for a while…"

Maiid just stared at him and her jaw fell down.

"You…killed me?! How _could_ you!? You...you…_cripple_!"

Altaïr twitched right on place. Cripple?

"It was indeed not my intention, but so be it…" He said as the girl in front of him sighed out in a hard and angry way.

"Then _you_ shall tell _me_," She said and poked him hard in the chest. "What it is up with all this 'killing of comrades'? Who is this _Kadar_, and what happened to the one called _Malik_?"

Right after stating it, Maiid realised that she had went straight to the point a bit too early. Still, this man was a dangerous one, and if she made him angry…  
Altaïr stared at a point behind her, ad refused to answer her. After a long moment in silence, the woman jumped in his sight to call back the attention, but the assassin just walked away. He stopped in front of one of the windows and raised his left arm.

"The Creed is a _tool_."

Maiid frowned. _The Creed? Is he meaning what they all believe in? But what do they believe in anyway? These killers…these assassins…_

"There are rules to follow however. But still, they are just merely tools, they too."

Altaïr moved his left hand and the hidden blade shot out and through the place of his gone ring finger. The girl watched the beauty of the weapon as the sun from outside reflected into it. Then she caught a glimpse of a brown, widen eye. _What is he…?_

"A tool is just a tool, is it not? And a tool is not something you must use in _every moment that passes you_?" Altaïr raised his voice while uttering the last words, and Maiid flinched back. She wondered if she had to answer him, and hoped it wasn't necessary_. What is he talking about? He must have gone mad…_

"A tool…" The assassin whispered and the shining eye in the reflection became smaller and smaller until it finally closed.

"But still…"

The blade went back into the equipment on his arm with a soft clicking sound. Maiid found herself holding her breath, and let go of it with a sigh. At the sound, Altaïr turned to her. Their eyes met, and the girl wondered what kind of things this man had been through. The Creed, which were these rules that played such an importance for the assassins? Was his world really so strange comparing to hers, or did the both just seeing it through two different views?

Altaïr tilted his head at her new found expression and crossed his arms.

"'Killing of comrades'? You _do_ judge things too fast, Janan."

The girl made one of her famous funny faces and crossed her arms as well, snorting.

"Cripple…"


	10. Chapter 10

Man, I had so much to do! Anyway, I shall not exuse myself all the time. ;P

**Mandalore18 - **I hope those questions of you will be answered now. At least, most of them. Enjoy! :)

**Nun-woman - **Well, it was indeed a joke, but nevermind. I hope you'll find this one interesting as well.

** Gaignun Girl - **A fool? Actually, I'm enjoying your reviews as they are. No harm, my friend. ;)

Thank you all for continuing reviewing! Please don't stop telling me about what you think. :)

* * *

"What are you up to, little one?"

The friendly voice made the small figure to halt half way down the stairs. It was a warm, yet cloudy day, and the wind played with the long hair of the figure, who was dressed in a white cloak with a blood-red band, both pulling the clothes together and revealed the feminine curves.

Maiid turned around at the direction of the voice, only to find a now well-known friend of hers. The man was dressed in the same colours as her; except for the grey hood were she had a white one. He approached slowly, and the girl saw that he smiled kindly towards her. She repaid the greeting and waited for him to meet up with her.

"I am on my way down to the gates, to check out the condition of Numair." She explained as they walked side by side through the city of Masyaf. **(1)**

"Altaïr have a mission in Jerusalem, and Al Mualim has finally allowed me to visit other cities than just this one. That is also why I am in such a good mood," the girl continued and pointed to her smiling face. The soldier snorted and smiled, he too.

"Then I shall wish you a safe trip. When are the unfortunate day you will leave us?" He winked and tilted his head, and Maiid teased him back.

"Well, as for now, it seems that the day will be tomorrow. Are you going to miss me?"

The soldier chuckled.

"You have no idea, Shadiyah." He winked once again and Maiid giggled. After the event in the dining room several weeks ago, the most of the men in the fortress had started to take care of her and spoil her. And they always asked her of a song. At first, it had only felt awkward feeling so many warm up to her, when she thought of them all to be her father's killers. But as days and weeks passed by, it felt more and more comfortable to walk around in the fortress and to train a bit with the assassins. She also found out that most of them weren't as bad as she thought. For example, the grey hood had been taking care of her a lot lately, and he always seemed to know what to do about new situations. The irritation she had felt for him the first times they met had been fading away. Now he made her laugh the whole time, and she enjoyed his company.

"But where are Altaïr now?"

Maiid thought for a moment. Since he had saved her, he had been a whole lot more protective and did never really loose her out of sight. _I guess it is because of the fact that he will have to stand for any trouble I will cause them, as Al Mualim said._

"I think," the girl began and looked out of the city, checking the roofs and the benches. "That he is somewhere around what so ever. I cannot se him at this moment."

The soldier smirked at her and she frowned at his expression.

"You do see him? Where is he then?"

The man just shook his head.

"I will not tell you. It shall be your task to find him if you need to."

The girl snorted at the comment and pouted.

It was a hot day, and the merciless sun burned Maiid's arms, when her cloak only went over her small shoulders. She stroked them, but decided to let it pass anyway.

When they went out through the gates, Maiid spotted a familiar shadow, standing next to Numair. He rested against the rock behind him, and followed the girl with his sharp eyes. She guessed so at least, once again.

"Ready?"

Maiid nodded and walked up in front of Altaïr, to be able to stand next to Numair. The stallion turned his head and snorted loudly at the sight of his owner. The girl smiled and patted him over the strong, black neck. Her daily visits to the stables outside Masyaf had helped her through long days containing homesickness.

Maiid gently bent over and placed a kiss on her four-footed friend. He replied by rubbing his muzzle against her.

"We will leave in the early morning, and you shall…"

Maiid stopped caressing Numair, and turned around to see what had made Altaïr to stop in one sentence. The assassin stood completely still with his mouth opened, and breathed in short breaths. It looked kind of strange, and the girl leaned closer with a frown.

"What is the matter" was all she had time to utter, before Altaïr throw of a sneeze on her. Maiid gasped in surprise, and raised her arm to clean her face.

"You just _sneezed_ on me? What on earth happened to those manners of yours!?" she shouted angrily and raised her arm again just in time for the second sneeze.

"_Why you_..!"

But Altaïr just ignored the furious woman and pushed her away. He put one gloved hand over his mouth and drew his sword with the other. As for Maiid, the assassins near them who guarded the gate also noticed this strange behaviour of Altaïr. When he sneezed for the third time, the guards started to look around just like him. _What are they doing? Have they all gone mad?_

"Altaïr, why are you…?" The assassin raised his sword arm to silence her, still listening for the slightest sound. He gazed over at the left side, the right side, the stables and the gate…

A moment of silence fell over them all, but Altaïr didn't sneeze again. He put his sword back, and the guards relaxed, but that made Maiid even more curious. As she followed Altaïr back to the fortress, the girl showered him with questions about the event. But the answer she got was simple.

"It was indeed nothing."

"Why do you lie? Of course it was…"

Altaïr looked at her and shook his head.

"It was nothing, Janan."

He said nothing more, and the girl sighed. Then she suddenly noticed. Her friend in the grey hood was gone. When had he left her?

* * *

Even though the trip to Jerusalem lasted for one and a half day, they barely spoke to each other. That was mostly because Maiid had a lot of things that she needed to think over, and if _she_ didn't start the conversations with the assassin, they would never exist at all. Under these weeks that she had got to know him, the girl understood that he wasn't one for small talks.

She remembered back then when he had spoken about the Creed. She hadn't understood a thing, so a week later or so, she met up with her grey hooded friend again. As soon as she told him about the things Altaïr had said, the soldier had gone angry.

"_A tool!? That is just like him__... __**The Creed**__, to be a tool? Hah!"_

_Maiid frowned at his sudden change in appearance. The grey hood continued, though a bit calmer when he saw her expression:_

"_The Creed and its __**rules**__ are what making the assassins to who they are today. These rules, these tenets, are the most important things for us. But Altaïr… He thinks himself above the Creed. He cannot follow these tenets anymore, because they have lost their true meanings to him. It was also because of this behaviour that he got stripped of his Rank…"_

"_He what…__?"_

_Her friend sighed and shook his head. _

"_Because of his overconfidence, the mission he was supposed to lead to success, failed. One of his comrades lost his arm, and his brother died…" By these words the soldiers face darkened. Maiid gasped and she put a hand over her mouth. _

"_After that event, Altaïr was demoted to a mere Novice, the lowest of Ranks within the Creed. He lost the rights to wear a hidden blade and other equipment, and he also lost the respect of others. But that were months ago, and now he seems to have got back some of his weapons at least… Though Al Mualim is still not pleased, and it may take a while before Altaïr will gain the Rank of Master Assassin once more."_

_The girl nodded slowly in respond, not really sure what to say. Did this explain the cold way Altaïr was in? Did he regret his failure or did he just blame it on his comrades?_

"_But to think, that he still have that mad sight of the Creed…"_

_The grey hood shook his head again and turned to face Maiid for the first time since they had begun to talk._

"_Is everything alright with you, Shadiyah?" Concern played behind his hood and also in his voice. Afraid of the fact that he may stop telling her things just because she would react in a bad way, Maiid shook her head and tried to smile. It looked almost __genuine._

"_Yes, it is nothing wrong. __Could you please tell me more about the Creed?"_

_When he frowned at her request, she hurried to continue._

"_It is just that, if I am to stay here now, things would indeed feel a bit easier to understand if I knew how you all lived. And after all, Altaïr may have right in one point; I do judge too fast…"  
_

_She glanced at him and put one a sweet, innocent expression._

"_Please…?"_

_The soldier laughed and smiled at her, patting her hoodless head. _

"_I will, Shadiyah.. But you shall know that you owe me a song of yours then."_

_She snorted and smiled back._

But that was weeks ago, and now Maiid knew a whole lot more about the assassins. The first tenet however, made her confused. _S__tay your blade from the flesh of an innocent._ Why didn't her father count as an innocent then? He had been like anyone else in Damascus, doing his job to be able to take care of his family.

Maiid sighed on the back of Numair. This time, Altaïr didn't notice her at all, but the girl knew that he had heard her. That abnormal hearing of him couldn't swindle anymore.

To think that this man, riding in front of her, was such a jerk. _But he had change. He saved me, back then. _

"_Why __**did**__ you save me in Damascus?_

"_I saved you because we are ordered to help citizens in danger."_

The woman glanced over at Altaïr again as they stopped for the night in a hidden place behind rocks and trees. _He may be a narrow-minded jerk, but that first tenet seems to have regained its meaning once more at least._

Maiid continued to look at the assassin when they shared his food. She was still into deep thoughts about how his life was now and then, and didn't recall the situation until Altaïr had moved around their small fire and crouched in front of her. The man put his gloved hand over her eyes, and forced down her eyelids. Maiid went back from her thoughts with a jerk, and pushed him hard to get loose. Altaïr however, didn't move at all, but released her after all.

"W-what was that for?!" she snap and rubbed her eyes. Winking, she turned to the fuzzy assassin with a furious look.

"What is with you? Do you wish to destroy my eyesight?!"

Altaïr smirked at her and tilted his head, trying to look innocent.

"No. I just thought you might have forgotten how to close them."

The reply made Maiid blush, unaware of how long she had stared at him. The assassin grinned at her reaction and got up again, returning to his place behind the fire.

* * *

Jerusalem was a beautiful city.

Maiid watched all the buildings that stood out against the blue sky, and nearly missed the alley that Altaïr had gone into. The girl hurried after him, only to find that he had disappeared. She looked around, and found the source. A ladder. She climbed after him, and found the assassin waiting for her at the rooftop.

"You shall not loose sight of me, Janan. Elsewhere, you will not find the Bureau, nor be able to return back."

Maiid nodded, frustrated over her mistake. But who were to blame her anyway. She had never been to another city except for her own before, and Jerusalem was truly worth to take a closer look to.

They continued, but this time she ran in front of him and he guided her just like he had done that night in Damascus. Back home. The woman shook her head. There was no time to think of that right now. She watched how the entrance to the Assassin's Bureau approached, and glanced back at Altaïr. He looked back and gently pushed her with him when they jumped over to the building. She jumped down, but waited for him to do the same before entering the room that the Rafiq would wait in. At the sight of who it was, made Maiid gasp loudly and to point at the assassin. He too went as shocked as she, and before any of them had time to get a hold of themselves, they had both uttered the same word:

"You!?"

* * *

**(1)** -Erhm.- My bad. I mean village, VILLAGE. ;P


	11. Chapter 11

**Nun-woman - **How about reading it through slower then? :)  
**  
Gaignun Girl - **Sorry for having you waiting, but it's finally here now. xp Really? I would love to having you reviewing to the end. Thank you! :D

**Mandalore18 - **Don't worry, I'm glad you reviewed anyway. ;)

**MusicalSoul - **Yay, thank you! :D I'll do my best to continuing to entertain you.  
**  
shuffle-panda - **Oh, thanks there! You shall know that I'm in love with Alert- and Story - lists... ;)

This update is rather late, and I apologize for it. But now, chapter 11 is here. Reviews are appreciated, but most important - enjoy your reading! :)

* * *

"You!?"

At the sight of both Maiid and Malik, it was obvious that they had met before. Altaïr eyed them, his expression hidden behind his hood. However, the next sentence that came from him reviled his thoughts.

"I see that the two of you have already met." _And also expected to not meet again in a time?_

It wasn't a strange thing that the girl knew other assassins anymore. In fact, a whole lot of the people that lived at the fortress had warmed up to her. But this looked different. They didn't seem glad to meet again, more like uncomfortable in each other's company. _Why is that?'  
_Both of them flinched at his statement, but instead of giving Altaïr an explanation, they stared at the wooden floor.

Maiid sighed, but knew that there was no way for her to tell her companion about what had happened in the bath. It felt too embarrassing just the fact…  
She faced him slowly, but Altaïr's look back was cold and pending. _Wait. Was he thinking that…?  
_Her eyes widen as she pulled away from his gaze and she blushed even more than before. Malik, on the other hand, seemed unnoticed of the event.

"Yes, we have. As if that would be of your concern…" he said seemingly annoyed.

"It may be."

The answer seemed to shock Malik a bit. He eyed the man in front of him suspiciously before opening his mouth again.

"You think so? And yet, you are the most egocentric person I have ever met. "

"That is no more, Malik."

The Bureau leader snorted and shook his head.

"Oh yes, it is. You think that people would gain trust in you once more because of your little companion here? I tell you, they will not. _I_ will not. "

Maiid nearly couldn't breathe; she was afraid that it would sound too much and interrupt the conversation. _So that is it? He only took care of me to try to hurry up his forgiveness from others? What a bastard…  
_The girl glared at Altaïr, but he remained unnoticed of it. His gaze was lost in the darkness of his hood, but at Maliks judgment, the assassin had lowered his head, like a child who got caught after trying to steal a cookie. He looked rather miserable, and if it hadn't been for the fact that she had been used by him, she may have felt sorry for him.

"It is not like that."

His protest caught them of guard. Was he trying to lie too? Maiid was just about to open her mouth to yell at him, but Malik was quicker.

"I do not want to hear anything more from you. Not even the slightest of excuses..! Am I clear enough?"

Altaïr stood where he was, not moving at all. Then suddenly he turned and walked out of the Bureau. They heard how his leather boots scratched against the stone walls and with that, he was gone.  
Maiid looked after him for a while, but a sudden sound from Malik made her to turn to him again. The Bureau leader had faced the bookshelf behind him and was now pulling out a handful of maps, which he placed on the desk next to him. Without looking on Maiid a second time, Malik started to pore over the maps, one by one. The girl stood still, feeling uncomfortable and not really knowing what to do. Running out of ideas, she decided to look on the map he was studying. This made Malik aware of her once more.

"And I guess you were in this from the beginning?"

Maiid were silent at first. She wasn't sure, but guessed that he meant that Altaïr had used her.

"No, I was unaware."

Malik raised his eyebrows, not fully convinced.

"I did not expect the daughter to the head guard to be fooled so easily. "

Maiid looked up, but wasn't surprised. During these weeks since she last met Malik, the girl had been learning more about the Bureau leaders, or the Rafiqs as they were truly called. She knew that these assassins mainly lived in their towns to take care of their Bureaus, which were the headquartering for the Brotherhood. By knowing this, she understood that the Rafiqs mostly stayed in the Bureaus and only visited the fortress of Masyaf when truly needed. That could explain why Maiid had only met Malik once at her time in the village. He had been a Rafiq all the time.

"Just because your father is a stable master, does not mean that you can ride." Maiid's father had taught her so as well, when they were training sword fighting. The girl wasn't truly good with the blade, and her father had helped her many times by saying this sentence. He himself had been some kind of a master, and yet he had been killed. _The one that had murdered him must have known what he was doing… _Maiid thought while gritting her teeth.

"True, little one. But it _does_ mean, that your father may have _tried_ to teach you a thing or two, at least. And _some_ of that trying may have got stuck in your head."

"Not if you are born stupid."

Malik snorted and smiled slightly. Maiid returned the smile and tilted her head.

"Then," the Rafiq said as he changed map. "I shall take you for a stupid one."

At the insulted expression from Maiid, the grinning man returned to his map once more.

* * *

When Altaïr didn't show up in a while, Maiid decided to look around in the Bureau. Well, it wasn't all that much to see, because it looked rather alike the Bureau in Damascus, and the girl could still remember how it looked back there. But in the bookshelves, she saw maps and books instead of pots. Because Malik, simply, was no painter.

Maiid suddenly spotted something that she hadn't noticed before. A chessboard.

"Have you played before?"

Malik's voice was gentle, but the girl took her time to answer. In the meanwhile, Maiid walked closer to the game, and reviewed it. It looked old and was all made in wood. The pieces however, were made out of stone.

"I have, but that was a long time ago." Maiid turned around, only to face Malik, suddenly next to her.

"Shall we play a game?" he suggested.

The girl shrugged.

"Why not?"

They found two chairs and made themselves comfortable, preparing for the match. Maiid wasn't sure of how enjoyable it really would turn out, but she hadn't anything else to do anyway. _I shall do my best then.  
_But too soon, the poor girl found it all useless; Malik was a great player and knew a whole lot more than she could even remember. Maiid stared dumbly as the Bureau leader removed piece after piece from the chessboard, without any hesitation. Suddenly, there was no more left for her but the king and a few pawns. Maiid reached out to make her move, but a loud cough from Malik interrupted her.

"Check Mate."

The girl hurried to look for any mistakes but no, he was right. She had lost, and it hadn't even taken a long time. She looked at the man in front of her, who was stretching and yawning in his chair, and shot at glare at him.

"Revenge..!" she hissed.

A surprised expression met her.

"Oh? Even though you were beaten rather badly?" Malik stopped stretching and leaned forward.

"Let us get over it."

Without complaining, Malik gathered the pieces back to their original places. Maiid herself took a deep breath, and decided to try a new tactic this time.

"So," she began, as she made the first move. "How did you end up here?"

A shadow fell over Maliks emaciated face.

"When I lost my arm, I was of no truly use for Al Mualim anymore. That is why I was placed here, to look over the city of Jerusalem. But my Brothers, they were all improving back in Masyaf and earned the Rank of Master Assassin one by one. But I…" Suddenly he stopped, aware of how much he had been saying. He cough and returned to the game, unaware of the look he got from Maiid. She decided to push a little harder.

"Are you always this rude to your fellow assassins, or have Altaïr actually done anything to you?"

It sounded innocent, but it wasn't. Maiid remembered what she had been told weeks ago, that it was Altaïr's fault that Malik lost his arm, and that Kadar died. But she didn't knew how it had happened. Curiosity wasn't always a virtue, but in this case Maiid couldn't resist asking. And who else would be better to ask if not the victim? _Hmm…It do sound to rash. 'Victim…' - how wonderful.  
_  
Malik gazed at her for a while. He looked rather vulnerable and old, even though he seemed to be around the age of Altaïr.

"He have. That man did something to both me and my brother…"

"Yes, Kadar…"

A silence fell over the two around the table. Too late, Maiid raised her hands to cover her mouth, but the damage were already done. The Rafiq stared at her, not moving at all. When his voice were to be heard again, it was serious and bitter.

"Why are you asking when you already know?"

Maiid was stunned, but pushed herself to speak, not wanting to start a misunderstanding.

"Well, I did not knew for sure, and…"

"What do you know, then?" Malik interrupted.

The girl cleared her throat, and gathered her thoughts.

"I met a soldier back in Masyaf. He is a friend of mine, and after the event in the dining room **(1), **he told me little about what had happened before. That Altaïr was arrogant and that it caused a failure under a mission, which killed Kadar and harmed you…" Maiid gazed over at the place where Malik's arm should have been, before returning to his dark eyes. The look she gained from them shocked her. _Is he frightened…?_

"How…" The man began, leaning closer as he reviewed her.

"What is it…?" Maiid asked, confused over the reaction from him. At the question, Malik were silent. Then he shook his head.

"It is just… It sounds quite terrifying that you know that much. Especially when I asked Al Mualim not to talk about what had happened…"

Maiid said nothing, confused of what she had heard. But Malik continued:

"Do you believe in ghosts, little one?"

Maiid twitched and made a funny face.

"A what? Ghost? No, I can assure you that I do not." At the sight of her defiant expression, a small smile returned to Malik's face.

"Oh, but you should. There is many rumors around the fortress of Masyaf. You have not heard them?"

Maiid shook her head.

"I shall tell you one later, then. But to start with; do you know how to see if there is a ghost present? No? You see, little one…"

The Rafiq talked for a while about the many ways involving magic, incenses and dances, but it wasn't until he came to the most usual thing that Maiid remembered...

"…and the last way and also the easiest one, is to suddenly start to sneeze uncontrollable…"

Malik stopped when he saw that the girl suddenly turned pale.

"What is it? Have you possible been into a situation like this?"

Slowly, with widen eyes, Maiid nodded. The man in front of her saw how affected she was, and gently put a hand on hers, resting beside the chess game.

"Relax, little one. Most of the ghosts are harmless, so you do not need to worry."

Maiid looked up and met his kind eyes, but a movement in the background caught her attention. Through the door opening, a white hood was to be seen. A white hood with a face made out of shadows, staring back at her...

* * *

**  
(1) **See chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm... This chapter was supposed to be a whole lot longer, but that would be too much to read I think. No, I'll stop it here instead and continue in chapter 13. Though this still feel rushed. Maow...:(

**Nun-woman - **I'm sorry, I forgot to put your ending in. Damn. :( On You as well. :)

**shuffle-panda - **And now, another update! ;D Well, read on and find out. If not in this one, you might find your answers later on. :)

Thank you all for reading! It makes my day! :) Review you thoughts please! Enjoy :)

* * *

"What took you so long?" Maiid ask as she hurried herself to remove her hand away from the table and also from the warmth of Malik's hand. He turned around to find the source of her question, and his face received that hateful shadow again.  
Altaïr, the one standing in the doorway, ignored the girl completely and walked past her to meet up with Malik, who had got to his feet.

"Wahid is going to hold a speech tomorrow morning at the Dome of the Rock, lying south-east from here. The area will be heavily guarded, but I think that I can manage to enter the courtyard by walking among scholars. The north entrance however, will be the easiest escape route. And if I should fail – which of course is not imaginable – I have found out where he live, and shall shortly thereafter go to his home and finish the deed."

Altaïr raised his head a bit and revealed his dark eyes, fixed on Malik tensely. The Rafiq gazed back with a new expression than before, Maiid noticed. It looked nearly a bit kinder than his usual look against the assassin.

"For once I can tell that you are almost prepared, Altaïr. _Almost._ " Malik added as he went behind the wooden desk and handed over a feather to Altaïr.

"Wait a minute!"

At the sound of Maiid's light voice, the men turned around, facing her pending.

"Are you talking about Wahid? _The_ Wahid?"

Malik frowned.

"You have heard of him?"

The girl took a step closer, shaking her head.

"Of course I have! He is the brave man that tries to end the conflict between Salah al-Din and Richard the Lionheart! You cannot be real if you want him dead?"

She looked at them in need of a sign, or anything telling her that their intentions were something else. But no. Malik frowned even deeper and gazed over at Altaïr, who was staring at Maiid. This made her even more uncomfortable.

"What _is_ this!? This man is a _hero_! What on earth have he done to you?" She said, raising her voice if that she had not been clear enough before.  
Altaïr was still only looking at her, so she decided to only fix her attention on Malik. He cleared his throat before answering her.

"You see, little one. Things are not always what they appear like, am I wrong?" When receiving a head-shook, the Rafiq continued.

"That is why we decided to do some research on this Wahid. It now seems that he has only been using those two great leaders. He has double-crossed both of them by convincing them that their opponent will succumb to their own conditions. Through this, he has been offered wealth and land from them. I ask you; is that the work of a hero?"

Maiid blushed a bit, but kept the angry expression.

"But how do you know that what you say is true - and not some kind of rumor?"

Malik smiled in a way he hoped to be kind, but for Maiid it felt like the look parents used to give their children when the little ones said something lacking sense.

"It feels truer, because this _rumor_ lingers among the guards as well, not only among the citizens. What is _your_ source?"

"My father. He met the man..!" Maiid shouted, and suddenly felt something unfamiliar running down her cheeks. Tears?

And then she remembered. Her father. That's why she was there, standing in front of two assassins, wearing the same clothes like them, quarrelling about a mission _they_ were going to do. She had been so busy enjoying all the new places and things that she had forgot why she was even there. _Oh, father, please forgive me…  
_Trying to calm down by breathing slower, the girl faced another direction, feeling embarrassed. Her tears kept on falling thought, and she tried not to stop them.

Fast steps and a closing door told her that Altaïr had left them on their own. Again.

"I think I hate that man…" she grumbled, feeling both insulted and miserable.

Malik snorted back.

"Then we have something in common."

* * *

It was dawn.  
Maiid opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them gently. She lay next to a bookshelf, with the door in front of her head. It was opened now, and the daylight welcomed her with warmth as she reached out her hands. And then she heard sounds from outside.  
_It must be Altaïr, getting ready to find Wahid…_

Getting out of her bed as quickly as possible, the girl found the remaining of her clothes and dressed herself fast. Stumbling out of the entrance, she saw that the assassin had already left. Maiid cursed in silence and started climbing after him.  
He hadn't got long however, and she was able to spot him only a rooftop away. As she ran after him, she almost laughed at herself for doing what she did. But after all, she couldn't afford these murderers to kill this important man, when he was trying so badly to help the people. Because Maiid didn't believe the things that Malik had heard was true. Like Wahid would ever lie to both Salah al-Din and Richard the Lionheart to gain wealth. No way.

She had to stop Altaïr at any cause.

He wasn't far behind and as she ran at her full speed, she was soon behind him. The assassin didn't turn around to look at her, but she knew that he knew she was there.

"Return to the Bureau, Janan."

Maiid put on her most innocent expression, in case that he would face her.

"Aww… But I want to watch how it goes!"

"That, I do not think."

Maiid pouted, not really in the mood of doing a complete funny-face. But she continued following him, and the silence fell over them.  
The sun had risen now, and everywhere she could see people all over the streets, buying and selling already. The warm wind embraced her as she jumped over to another rooftop, letting her brown hair fly around her head like wings.

She looked at Altaïr's back, as he ran in front of her. Maybe she would be able to convince him not to kill Wahid. It was improbable that she would succeed, but it was still worth a try. But Maiid didn't know where to begin.

"So…You were out for quite a long time yesterday. What did you do?" she asked.

"I was gathering information about my target."

Maiid frowned at the simple answer.

"So it takes you that long? Or are you just not used to find information?" she said sarcastically.

He didn't answer that; instead he suddenly halted, causing the girl to bump into him before landing on her butt. She moaned in pain, but stopped when the assassin crouched, his face not far from hers.

"What…?" she mumbled, but Altaïr interrupted her.

"Listen carefully, child," he hissed, clearly annoyed. "I know why you are following me, and it is not possible for you to stop me from finishing my mission. This is out of your concern; leave now!"

Maiid snorted back in his face.

"Like someone's life would concern _you _more?"

Altaïr's dark eyes were glistening in annoyance, and even though the situation wasn't pleasing for Maiid, those eyes of him were still deep and breathtaking. When realizing what she had been thinking, the girl blushed slightly, feeling dumb and angry with herself. Why did she think about this jerk's eyes anyway? _  
_If Altaïr had noticed her blushing or not, Maiid was unable to tell.

"I do not have time for this…!" he growled and got to his feet. Maiid was soon to follow his example. This caused him to glare at her.

"Leave, Janan!"

Maiid made her fists.

"No, I will not!"

"Fine!"

Altaïr grabbed her by her neck and by her red sash, and simply threw her of the roof. In shock, Maiid had no time to scream when she fell through the air and met her landing with a soft _pouf!_ The girl realized that she wasn't injured at all, and when she sat up she found herself in the middle of a hay cart. By making all the funny-faces she was capable of, the poor girl tried her best to get up and away from the hay. Because, Maiid was…allergic.  
Sneezing and running isn't really a good combination, but she had no choice. She had to catch up with the assassin before it was too late. The girl cursed him between one sneezing and the other, and hurried to climb up the roof from where she had been thrown down from._ Damn, he is gone. Where the hell did he go now?_  
Maiid decided to look around a bit first, before she continued running. _What was the place called once again, where Wahid would have his speech? The Dome of Something… Wait – there it must be!  
_Luckily, she could see a large mosque with a golden, rounded roof, surrounded by a stone wall. In the entrance, she found four guards._ It is a pity that I do not know them right now…_

The girl in white jumped down in an alley and walked out slowly. How was she supposed to get in there after all? She had to think of some kind of plan._ Well, you look like an assassin – why not act like them? What would our beloved bastard do?  
_Then she remembered. Hadn't he been telling Malik yesterday how he would do? Something with …scholars?  
The girl looked around but found none._ Maybe Altaïr went in with the last of them…  
_Still not willing to give up; Maiid waited and watched all the streets she could see from her place. And then she found them.  
They walked in a group of four, begging with their heads down and their hands together. Maiid put on her hood and waited for them to pass her, before sneaking out of the alley and blending with the scholars. Well, at least she tried; it was harder than it looked. The girl tried to walk in their speed, with her head down and her hands like theirs.

They were slowly closing up with the entrance and with the guards now, and for the first time in her life, Maiid was actually scared of the guards. It felt strange, because they had always been her friends and family, and now they were completely strangers.  
The guards took a step back in politeness when the scholars entered. Maiid hold her breath when she, the last one in the group, passed the armed men. But they didn't notice anything strange about her, and let her in too.

"…are you not tired of living like this? This conflict has changed us all! We are not allowed to visit our friends and families anymore! Is it because of religion? No, it is because of them, our mighty leaders! But soon no more! I shall put an end to this conflict between Salah al-Din and Richard the Lionheart, and give us all a life in harmony! There is no need to…"

The speech had already begun.  
Maiid stopped blending and started looking for Altaïr in the crowd. He had to be there, but where? The girl walked past men, women and some children, but she couldn't find the assassin. Not sure what to do, she decided to watch Wahid for a while.

He was a tall Muslim, dressed in dark green and wearing a white turban. He was also quite skinny and had no beard at all. _How old could he be? About thirty years old?_ _No, younger…  
_It was a pity that anyone would want him dead. This man was all the citizens' savior, he hadn't done anything wrong.

Maiid listened to his speech and also saw that she wasn't the only one thinking in this way. All the people around him stood completely still, absorbing every word that came out of his mouth. They all seemed so relieved, as they truly believed that he would save them all. But that, he wouldn't be able to do – if not Maiid saved him first.  
_Wait._  
The girl turned around, realizing that Altaïr had not yet showed up. But the speech seemed to be over soon, and yet he wasn't among the crowd. But why wasn't he?  
_Oh. It is because of me. But where then…?  
_But then she saw him. The assassin crouched on top of a wooden box next to the stone wall behind her. After spotting him, everything happened rather fast.  
Maiid saw how Altaïr jumped down from the box and pulled out a small knife from within his clothing. He laid his arm across his body, ready to swing it back out to throw of the knife.

"_No, Altaïr!"_

But the assassin couldn't care less. He threw the knife in the direction of Wahid, who was still talking to the crowd. The target was standing on a bench so everyone would be able to see him, and that's why Altaïr's knife would fly straight to him without hitting any other person. But it did.

Maiid understood that he wouldn't pay attention about her screaming, so the girl hurried to do something else. The crowd of people screamed in surprise as she tackled them down when making her path towards Wahid. But she would never make it the whole way, and Maiid did the only possible thing she could think of. She jumped – and the throwing knife hit her right shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Long time, no seen. But it's all my fault. As time went by with school and a lot of new interests, I started to loose time for this. I nearly forgot this story too, while not visiting fanfiction that much anymore. But I read all my chapters through yesterday, and I decided that I will continue with this after all. And while writing this chapter, I also understood that I have missed writing on this a whole lot.**

**Perhaps my english has improved a bit since last year, but I'll still make a lot of mistakes. Something I found from the earlier chapters, was the word "gross". While writing before, I alway thought of that word to mean "big" or "enormous" - instead of its true meaning. That's why the assassins bath was described in a strange way... x)**

**Thank you all for the support you gave me back in the days, while writing me wonderful reviews. I hope you're not all too mad at me for stop writing all of a sudden. I'll make it up for you by continueing, and perhaps you'll enjoy it again.**

**Thank you all once more. :)**

**-MeliZ**

* * *

The pain that spread down her arm and back was unbearable, causing Maiid to cry out as she lay in the dirty and dusty ground. She was surrounded by the now frightened crowd, which threated to kill her right there.  
Feeling numb in her whole body, Maiid tried her best to at least open her eyes first. Her eyesight was all a blur with fuzzy, moving shadows. Then it cleared, and the girl recognized all the panicked people, realizing what danger she was in. The girl groaned in pain, but looked around. She couldn't find Wahid among the people, but maybe he had already run of. Feeling satisfied with her sacrifice, Maiid turned to the big puddle of blood in front of her and smiled weakly. But then she saw the muslim in green lying not far from her, with a throwing knife pierced through his neck. The puddle of blood came from him.  
Maiid closed her eyes in disappointment, completely defeated.

But the screams called her back. It was still a chaos around her, but it wouldn't last forever.  
_"Get up - get out of here!" _It was her instinct, the one who had failed her for so many weeks, were back. Suddenly Maiid recalled a memory from a conversation between her and her father. _"Trust you instinct," he had said to her. "Whenever you are in danger, listen to it, and survive."_

"Survive…" Maiid repeated the word, and bit her lip hard when she slowly got to her feet. For a moment she felt herself close to faint, but the longing after getting out of there and to rest was stronger. The girl gazed over the people, and to her surprise she found a man in the white cloak, running to the north entrance, and made it out before the guards saw him. Maiid started to run herself, but the pain slowed her down.  
When she finally got to the entrance, a grip around her arm stopped her.

"And where are you going?" A tall guard with a black, dirty beard leaned closer, and squeezed her arm harder. Begging for all that she was worth that they wouldn't see that she was a woman, Maiid started to speak in what she hoped was a dark voice.

"I am but afraid, sir. That man, he killed our beloved savior, and harmed me when I was in the way. I need to return to my brothers and to take care of this…"

The guard looked at her suspiciously, but seemed convinced of her to be a scholar. He let go of her arm with a silent grumble, but before Maiid had left, another voice called out for her. It came from the guard next to the one she had spoken to.

"Wait! Do I know you?"

The girl stopped, her back facing the guard, a possible friend of hers. Some of the guards from Damascus had to leave the city to work in the towns nearby. They usually didn't return in quite a while, and it was those Maiid used to miss a lot. And this one… She did recognize his voice, but couldn't place it somewhere. The girl felt a strange weave of feelings filling her, and she wanted to run and throw herself in his arms, hug him and cry, and be free from the world and prison of the assassins.

"No, sir. You must be mistaking."

It felt like her head was going to explode. But at the same time, it felt more empty than ever before. Maiid let her instinct lead her the way over the rooftops, but her wound and her mentally state made her loose a lot of time. She needed to run, to get away from everything - but at the same time she wanted to think, to try to get a hold of herself. But her instinct couldn't allow her to do such thing. Thinking could wait - everything could wait - until she was somewhere safe for the moment. And a rooftop in Jerusalem wasn't that kind of place.

Finally, her body resisted to her will, and she fell over next to a roof-garden. Maiid stuffed her hood in her mouth and screamed in agony. Sweat made its way down her face and her eyes lived their own life. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand the pain anymore. _How could such a small weapon hurt so badly? Why can I not ignore it at all? Why -NO, no more questions. Must move...move..._

But the woman was exhausted. She couldn't move anymore, and when admitting that, she welcomed the ground of stone under her.

"Maiid?!" Malik bent over and his eyes widdened in horror. He tried to wake her up, but the girl remained unconcious. The Rafiq cursed and lifted her up on his shoulder, carefully not to touch the knife that went through her small body. It looked like she had lost a lot of blood already, and he needed to hurry back right away.

With one last curse, the one-armed man sprinted towards the Bureau.

* * *

When Maiid opened her eyes next time, she screamed. It wasn't because of the pain, she didn't feel it before she sat up. She screamed because of the dream.

It was about Adin once more, but this time it felt more real than ever. He had been furious, and it had really frightened Maiid. But it was just a dream. More important now, what had happened before she fell asleep? Maiid thought for a moment, before it all came back.

_Oh damn. _

Suddenly Malik returned from outside the Bureau, and when he saw that she was awake, he went over to her and gently crouched beside the bed on the ground.

"You should lay down once more," he said in a calm voice. "When I found you, you were in a rather bad state." Maiid looked him in his dark eyes, looking for anger or fury over what she had done.

"You are not mad at me?" she asked instead of obeying to his advice. It felt better to sit up after all, and she carefully placed her pillow behind her and the wall. Malik eyed her for a moment before he answered.

"I am. But I can not blame you for your actions."

Maiid frowned, curious about his thoughts and yet feeling better because of what he said.

"Why not?" she asked. The man in front of her slowly shook his head.

"Because you seem to be quite obvious sometimes. You try hard - often too hard - to do what you think is right." He looked her in the eyes and Maiid swallowed. Her throat was dry as a desert.

"But you biggest mistake is not that you judge fast or are determined - but that you can not see what consequenses your actions are bringing other people..."

Maiid stared at him. She felt dizzy because of the blood loss, but still it felt like there was something in what he said. And a sudden fear striked the woman. What had she done exactly?

A sound came from outside the Bureau and made Maiid twitch. Malik didn't see her fear and got to his feet only to walk through the door that led to another room in the Bureau. Maiid didn't have time to look after him, because a specific assassin walked in from the entrance. When Altaïr caught Maiid with his eyes, his entire body stiffened.

But he said nothing. Maiid waited for what felt like an eternity, but there was not a sound over his lips. And in some way, this felt even worse than if he had yelled at her.

"Altaïr, I..." she began, but she couldn't continue. What could she possibly say? After all, she still felt that she had done the right thing when trying to protect Wahid. But something kept reminding her of Malik's words, and in this case the woman understood that she had crossed the line a bit too far.

So the silence remained, hung over them both like the early morning mist. But they didn't fight it, nor ignored it.

Finally, Maiid caught a glimpse of a movement from Altaïr. But instead of saying anything to her, he walked over to the door that Malik had went through, and closed it quietly behind himself.

The woman stared dumbly after him, and sighed loudly. There she was, waiting for him to pour all his anger over her - and to actually try to understand him. And then what? He didn't even think she was worth it? _I can not believe him! I thought I had done something terrible wrong here, had I not? Why is he not telling me anything?!_

Yet, it was no use to think it over anymore. She was still exhausted, and perhaps it would be better to take a talk with Altaïr when she had gotten herself a bit more rest. So Maiid fell asleep once more, with the anger of her once almost classified friend in her head.

* * *

Malik woke her up by gently shake her leg. Maiid winked and took the bottle of water that the Rafiq offered her.

"Thank you," she said after she'd finished her drinking. Malik smiled slightly.

"Normally, I would never let a person out with a wound like this, but I am afraid that you have to leave as soon as possible." A shadow covered his face and Maiid tilted her head a bit.

"What do you mean, Malik?"

"Well, you see...I have indeed found out some very important information that need to reach Al Mualim right now. Some information that may save hundreds of lives..." Maiid frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"But you will tell me of this news?" she asked, thinking of that insulting behaviour from Altaïr, when he refused to say anything. She didn't want Malik to act the same.

"I guess I have to, when it concern you too, living among us. A warlord with a merciless mind and a fast growing army is what is threatening us. We have no idea of from where he comes or who he is, but it is of great importance that Al Mualim can read what we have found out so far..." Malik looked at Maiid with serious eyes.

"What is worrying is not his existence, but that he is only hunting assassins..."

Surprise played over the womans face.

"What? Only assassins?"

Malik nodded.

"And why that is we do not know either. But we will investigate in this, be sure of it." And Maiid was.

"Well then. We need you to travel to Masyaf now. Altaïr is waiting outside the gates already. Here, I will help you..."

Malik helped her up from the bed and to find the rest of her belongings. After that, the Rafiq took a last look on her wound. It still hurt a lot and Maiid groaned when Malik changed bandage over her shoulder.

When they were done, he went out from the Bureau and helped her up through the hole in the roof. The woman couldn't help but become a bit impressed by how fast he managed to get up from there himself, with only one arm to assist him.

"You have been doing that a lot, have you not?" she asked as he got to his feet. Malik grinned.

"I have. It also proves me to be as good as everyone else." But there was a tone of sadness in his eyes when stating this, even though his mouth was smiling. Maiid recalled what he had said before, about being stuck here because of the missing arm, when all the other assassins took Master grade after Master grade and left him behind. She couldn't help but pity him.

Maiid managed to get to the main gates because of Malik's support, and when it was time to separate, the man handed her a pouch.

"You have not eated for quite a while," he said and smiled. Maiid smiled back and thanked him for all that he had done to her under the short visit. When he had left, Maiid went over to the small stables, only to find Altaïr standing there with both Numair and Fawziyyah ready to mount.

"You will have to help me up, just for your information," she said to the silent assassin as she went over to the small group. He obeyed without a word, and svung her over the horse's back in no time.

"Well, thank you," she said coldly, as the sudden throw had made her shoulder hurt even more. Altaïr didn't answer, but the woman was sure he had heard her more than clearly.

They went on for a few hours. It was still early in the morning, and Maiid found it relaxing without the always so burning sun. And the cool air made it easier for her to think.

First she thought of that guard that had recognized her outside the Dome of the Rock. She hadn't given herself any time to take a look at him, but she was sure that she knew him. But still, she had turned him down. But why?

Maiid had been a prisoner for months now, the most logic thing to do was to escape when she had the chance. She wasn't afraid of the assassins to go looking for her a longer time, so it had to be something else that stopped her. Then it hit her that she was happy. She hadn't been this glad with life for years. _I have been to many new places and I have also made a lot of new friends. _Mostly all of the assassins that lived in the fortress felt like brothers to her. And it was obvious that she was their little sister to them.

But then it was Altaïr. Maiid was sure of it, he was the most handsome man she'd ever met. Escecially while checking out a fortress with over one hundred of males. But he was more than that. He'd taken care of her through all this time, working like some sort of a mentor. Still, he was a mysterious man, to think of how he acted now. They hadn't spoke since they left Jerusalem, and Maiid felt it slowly grow to her head.

If she had done something wrong, why didn't he even try to correct her? Why did he think she wasn't worth it? They had shared each others life for a long time now, and yet he disliked her so much. In some way, the woman felt like she had found a few things about the assassin that she truly apprechiated, but he hadn't when it came to her?

It wasn't working anymore - she had to try to talk to him.

"Why do you not speak to me?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "I thought I made a mistake of importance, yet you will not correct me?"

They rid side by side, and Maiid glanced at him waiting for a reaction. And this time it actually came.

"I will not try such thing," he said simply. Maiid raised her eyebrows high.

"But why not?" she hurried to ask him, when he actually had started to speak with her once more.

"Because I can not find the words to describe my thoughts of you right now."

Silence embraced them when his words sunk in.

"But I made a mistake?"

"Yes."

"And it is not a pleasing one, is it?"

"Yes."

Realizing that she shouldn't push him any further, when he didn't know how use his words, Maiid decided to ask something else.

"Why did you not go back for me?" He had thrown that dagger, he knew all the time that she was wounded badly.

Altaïr turned his eyes from the road and looked her in the eyes. Through the shadows of his hood, she caught a glimpse of them as well.

"I did not want to," he said slowly, rage hidden in his voice. Maiid stared down in the mane of Numair, not able to look at the assassin anymore. Of cource he wouldn't want to - she was the one that nearly failed the mission for him. And her effort had all been in vain, because Wahid was dead now.

"But you told Malik where I was?"

"No I did not. He went searching by himself." The news to her made Maiid to stare directly at Altaïr again.

"What? But you knew I was hurt..." she stopped and swallowed.

"You did not wish for me to return?"

His eyes glistened from under the hood, but Maiid knew that they held not only fury - but a lot of disappointment for her shameful action. His words next, still not really unexpected, hurt more than she was prepared for.

"Yes. I did not wish to see you anymore."

It felt harder to breathe now, and Maiid felt warmth spreading in the corners of her eyes.

"Then I assume riding with me is not easy to endure." she whispered, sure that her voice would break if she tried to speak louder. Altaïr took his eyes of her and didn't answer anymore.

_Maybe I shouldn't have beeing so naive. I thought I did the right thing, and in some way I actually did it. But now I am living with them, and from their point of view I acted wrong. Then how am I supposed to act? Do I have to choose between lives like this for the rest of my life?_

Or, she could just decide. Decide if she would live like them, or go back to her old life. And theoretically, she had already chosen them, when turning her friend among the guards down. Living among assassins would however not stop her from trying to complete her original mission - to find her fathers killer. If she became more like them, maybe they'd have it easier to talk to her about things. Maybe she would have it easier to find that awful man. _But, they are all assassins. Killing guards may not be something big to them. Which means they will not remember a certain man than simply. _

But she would try. She would find her fathers killer, and have her revenge. After that, she could think over her future and decide what kind of life she wanted.

"Altaïr," she said out of nowhere. The assassin sharp ears heard the sudden change in her speaking, and turned to face her.

"Malik said that I can not always see the how the consequences of my actions is affecting others around me."

Altaïr looked at her for a moment, then a small smile made its way to his mouth.

"I see that even a man like Malik has his brighter times."

Maiid hadn't realized how much she had missed that appearance of Altaïr, and when she saw that he was smiling, she hurried to continue.

"And I just wanted to say that I understand now what he meant. But I will try my best to never be that rash again." It was hard so same such things, much easier to just think them. But if she wanted to keep that strange bound between them, she had to say it all.

"And I wanted to apologize." She waited for a while, before she dared to look him in the eyes. They told her nothing, neither did his face. But he spoke back.

"Apology accepted."

Maiid felt it like a heavy burden just fell of her shoulders.

"Is that true?!" she said a bit too loud because of the relief. Altaïr snorted at her.

"It is. However," he said and fixed her once more with his dark eyes. "That does not mean that I am not angry with you anymore."

"Oh, of course not," Maiid stated dumbly.

_Oh well, I have plenty of time to change that!_

And with this thought and with new hope slowly filling her heart once more, Maiid followed Altaïr through the Kingdom to return to Masyaf, their home.

As if darker times would never confront them...


	14. Chapter 14

**There we go, chapter 14's up!  
I haven't really got any news tonight, so I guess I'll just wish you a happy reading. Enjoy - and please send me a review of what you think! :)**

**-MeliZ**

* * *

_"Maiid?"_

_"Yes, father?" She took a step closer to the man that she loved most in the whole world. He was worried, and Maiid hated when that mood got a hold of him._

_"My girl, I need you to find him..." His voice sounded far away even though she stood next to him. Maiid reached out a hand to place on his arm._

_"Who are you referring to, father?" she asked. The head guard didn't look directly at her._

_"You need to find the man who killed me."  
_

_What?_

_"Do you hear yourself, father? What nonsense are you speaking of? You are no more dead than me!"_

_But her father shook his head and the feather on toop of his helmet danced from side to side._

_"There is not much time left. You must hurry, Maiid!" _

_"What? I do not understand...father? Father?!" But her old man was gone. Maiid turned around and suddenly the entire room seemed to blur away in dark colours._

_Another man stood not far from her. He on the other hand, didn't see her at all. They were all alone in some kind of room made out of darkness, and the only light was a small candle next to the man. The light it held showed her the face of the man._

_"Adin!" she screamed out, but he couldn't hear her. The woman tried to run to him, but it didn't matter how much she tried - the distance between them remained. She stopped and fell to her knees, staring at her friend, her brother. Her family._

_Suddenly he spoke up._

_"Please, have mercy upon my soul..." he mumbled in a hoarse voice. The sound of it made Maiid twitch. He seemed exhausted, no, so much worse than that. His whole appearance seemed broken._

_"I can not take this anymore!" he roared and hit something in front of him hard. When Maiid looked closer, she saw that he sat on a wooden chair and the candle rested on a small table. But she couldn't concentrate on the furniture, there was something terrible wrong with her friend. She reached out for him, but knew that she couldn't touch him._

_"I do not want... I can not... " his voice broke and passed into sobs. He cried and cried, and Maiid started to cry as well. She didn't know what her father had meant or why her brother was crying, but she knew that it was too much for her at the moment. Maiid tried to turn around but her body refused to obey her command. She tried to close her eyes, but it didn't work either. She was unable to move or to shut out the broken man's despair. He held his head with his hands and let go of a heartbreaking scream, and Maiid screamed as well. He hit the table in front of him once, then twice and again, and finally the candle fell of it and its flame died without a sound._

_"Please...please..." Adin's sobs continued and stroked the woman's mind without mercy. She couldn't take it, she couldn't even move to embrace him and comfort him. And she screamed again._

And woke up. Maiid breathed heavily and put one of her shaking hands over part of her face, groaning. This had gone on for weeks now, every night since they had returned from Jerusalem. Not the same dream, but always involving her father or/and Adin. Thinking of them made the girl sob herself, tears made their way down her pale cheeks. She barely dared to sleep anymore. Maiid was always afraid of closing her eyes and finding her begging father or her desperate brother crying for her.

A cool wind blew through the room she shared with Altaïr, and the air twisted her long hair. Looking up, she found the assassin standing next to the window in the other side of the room. He made sure that the window wouldn't close itself, and slowly went over to rest against the bookshelf, facing her.

"Tonight I shall do something different," he said calmly. Maiid watched him and waited for him to continue. The cool breeze from outside made her cheeks colder because of the tears, and she quickly brushed them away.

"Tonight, I will not yell at you. Nor will I threat you, leave you by yourself or threw my boots at you..." Maiid reached for her head, where a nasty bump had made its way through her hair. She made a funny face at him and glared.

These nightmares had not only kept her awake, but also her fellow assassin. She could understand him if he lacked patience with her, but to threw stuff at her for screaming felt a little unfair.

"This time, I opened the window, because of this room being to warm over all. And this time, I shall also ask you of your dreams."

Maiid looked at him sceptically.

"Why would you do such thing? I mean, you usually never care for _why_ I am acting in a certain way...?"

Altaïr tilted his head.

"You think I care now?"

Maiid sighed at the answer, shaking her head.

"Yes, obviously. Why would you be asking if you did not...wait. You are just curious, are you not?"

"Yes, that I am." Maiid groaned.

"Of course. I have spent way to much time in the company of yours to still think in such silly ways..." She glanced up at his face, but the hood covered his face and also his response.

"Go on then and ask me your questions, Altaïr."

He responded immediately.

"What are you dreaming of, Janan?"

The woman sighed.

"It's my father. He begs of me to find his killer, and when I am about to ask him who that is, he disappears. In his place, Adin shows up. And he is..." That was all she managed to say before her voice failed her. She tried to clear her throat to be able to continue, but the tears went on. She angrily wiped them away from her face.

Altaïr leaned forward a bit, watching her with his sharp sight. It was in the middle of the night, and therefore Maiid couldn't see him that good. But he was aware of that and made her sure of where he was from time to time.

"And he is...?" the assassin asked.

"He is loosing his mind, or so I think," Maiid continued. "He cries, and screams...and I can never reach to him."

She looked up at Altaïr and felt the pain inside of her return, striking harder than ever.

"I have no idea of how to find the one who killed my father, and I know Adin needs me. I just...!" There was no possibility for her to continue any further, and Maiid started to cry uncontrollably. It all felt so useless, and her lack of sleep didn't really help her.

Altaïr remained were he was, not uttering a word. Maiid broke loose from her blanket and looked at the shadow of her room mate. In that moment, she wished for the whole of her broken heart, that he would comfort her in some way. Saying that it would be alright, that she did great or just to simply touch her. But she knew he would never do such thing. He wasn't that kind of person.

"Who is this Adin?"

He was the kind that went straight to the point, not wasting time for the feelings of people.

"He is a guard who worked for my father. He was always around for as long as I can remember, and he is like a brother to me." She placed her face in her palm once more.

"To see him like this every night...I do not know for how long I can endure it."

Silent steps told her that the assassin moved closer to her. When he sat down on her bed, Maiid was finally able to see him clearly. He wore his usual clothes in white, except for the leather belt, the long dagger he wore on his back and the mysterious hidden blade that went where he should've had his ring finger.

"Janan, tell me more of this Adin." He sounded honestly curious, and Maiid obeyed. She told him of some of her best childhood memories involving her brother. It went on slowly in the beginning, but Altaïr never interrupted her, and that helped her keeping it going.

When she'd finished, it somehow felt a lot better. Maiid glanced over to the man next to her, and smiled.

He on the other hand was still looking serious.

"We shall go see Al Mualim now," he said and got up from her bed.

"Oh? Is it already time for that meeting of ours?" Maiid glanced over at the open window and saw that the sky was slowly turning red. She had talked for hours.

"Hmm. I just stole you some good nights sleep…" she said, feeling a bit guilty.

Altaïr didn't answer her, but went over to his side of the room and started to gather the remaining of his equipment. Maiid knew that no matter how she hurried, she was always behind him, and therefore she literary threw herself out of her bed to get her clothes.

The woman had her own pile of clothes in the room now, and she searched it through for somewhat cleaned cloths. Dressed in the usual white cloak, over the light grey baggy pants and the grey shirt with long sleeves, she looked almost like any other student around. Except for the fact that they were all in the age of twenty or over, and that she was a mere woman.

Maiid finished her outfit by tying the red sash around her waist and putting her small dagger in it. It was the same old dagger that she had used for the last couple of years, a birthday gift from her father. It didn't matter if Altaïr had suggested her to change to something more useful. It was her weapon, and it was enough.

Or, so she wished at least. It didn't help at all to have a good weapon if you were unable to use it. Maiid had asked Altaïr for assistance in practising with her, and he had agreed to that until the first afternoon had passed. The woman could defend herself, but no more than that. Any form of attack she tried, turned out to be a massive failure. Even though she tried hard to do exactly as her teacher said. There was just something that kept her from evolve – and she had no idea of what it was.

Maiid made a funny face as she went over to the assassin, who already was waiting for her. She thought of how much her father had tried to teach her how to fight, but she was always making small mistakes. _He must have been disappointed about this, even though he never said anything. I wish I would have been a better,_ she thought bitterly.

She followed Altaïr down the corridor to the beginning of the library, where Al Mualim had his own place at the balcony. It was still quite early in the morning, but yet he stood behind his table, expecting them. Maiid couldn't resist a peek out through the beautiful windows to gaze at the sunrise.

"Greetings, Altaïr. Shadiyah," Al Mualim said, looking at the two of them when uttering their names. They greeted him back and waited for the old man to continue.

"You may wonder why I called you to this meeting, and also at this time – and I shall tell you why." As usual Al Mualim kept his eyes directed to Altaïr while speaking to them both. Maiid guessed that it had to do with the man not being used to treat a woman like a man. She looked at his old, worn and yet trustfully face. _If he wanted, he would surely be able to lie to you for your whole lifetime, and you would never figure it out if he didn't tell you the truth himself._

As if Al Mualim had heard her thoughts, he now turned around and looked her straight in her brown eyes.

"From what I have heard, your behaviour here has been excellent. Something I did not expect from such a young age, I admit…" The kind critic didn't go well with his cold gaze, and Maiid became slightly uncomfortable. Al mualim went on, now turning to Altaïr once more. The old man lifted his hand and waved in the air.

"I find it suitable to announce Shadiyah as one of us. She is a woman, and therefore she can never be count as an assassin – but yet she will be seen as an important ally to Masyaf. To do this decision justice, I would like to offer Shadiyah a gift…"

A servant moved out from within the shadows carrying a small, rectangular wooden box. The man handed it with grace over to Al Mualim, and merely disappeared again.

_A gift? Have he lost his mind? _ She didn't deserve a gift – she hadn't even done anything useful for them! All Maiid had done so far, was to nearly fail a mission for Altaïr, and keep getting in trouble. But apparently Al Mualim hadn't heard of any of that, and hopefully he never would. When she and Altaïr had returned from Jerusalem, Maiid feared that her assassin fellow would reveal her foolish action to the old man, and therefore getting her punished. But instead, he hadn't uttering a word of it.

"_Thank you for not letting him know…" she whispered as the walked back to Altaïr's room. The assassin sounded indifferent of the fact that he'd just saved her from a lot of trouble._

"_There is no thing for you to thank me for," he answered. "By not telling him the whole truth today saves me of many unpleasant explanations."_

"_I see," she nodded. Altaïr turned to her and tilted his head in that curious and yet unruly way. _

"_Besides, the mission was a success - regardless to your annoying sacrifice." Maiid pouted at him and gently stroke her right shoulder. It was still burning, but hopefully it would heal well. However, that wound would always remind her of how careful she should be when it came to get involved in other people's business'._

Maiid stared at the box with dislike in her eyes. If it was something the woman thought of her to never deserve, it was gifts. When her father gave her Numair, it had taken her weeks until she had stopped thanking him. And now she was about to achieve a gift from the assassins head master?

Maiid twitched at the thought. She didn't deserve it, and she didn't want it. She looked up at Altaïr, hoping for some sort of support. But obviously, he had no idea of her being hard to accept gifts, and all the man did was glancing back at her, telling her with his eyes to give Al Mualim her attention once more. And so she did, sighing mentally.

The head master of the assassins gently placed the wooden box resting on his left forearm, and held his right hand over the lid, ready to open it.

"This is one of the many tools for us to accomplish our missions," he said, facing Maiid again. The woman felt how a sour tasty spread in her mouth.

"It is construction has been passed down through many generations, and today it is one of our most value able works. This is what I would like to offer you, Shadiyah al Janan."

Immediately when the box was opened, Maiid felt that something was wrong. There it lay on a cloth of silk, an exactly copy of that hidden weapon Altaïr was carrying. It was the one with a hidden dagger that went through the line of his fingers, passing through the place of his non existing ring finger. It was the weapon that could easily take many lives and then suddenly disappear into its construction again, leaving no trace.

Maiid stared at it in shock, unable to speak or even think. The only thing she registered was the beauty of the weapon, lying with its blade out to reflect the environment in its shiny side.

But it wasn't the shock from the sight of her gift that made the woman loose it. It was because of the words Al Mualim spoke next.

"I am offering you a hidden blade. The kind of weapon that I usually only give to the men ranked as Master Assassins. Because when reaching this rank, these men are trustfully enough to be able to interrogate with their target in a close environment – and therefore they are in need a weapon that can kill the target without leaving the tiniest of scream…"

The woman let go of a gasp, clutching her small hands over her mouth. An old memory of a conversation between her and he friend La'lem passed by through her mind.

"_I am sorry, La'lem. I have been busy these weeks. And now I have also heard of my father's death."_

_She saw a shadow sweep over the elder mans face._

"_Yes, too bad. I was near and patrolling just likes him though. But I never heard him scream, and I was not lucky enough to be by his side in time to save him…"_

Never heard him scream.

"No…" she whispered through her fingers, stumbling backwards. Al Mualims eyes went even colder than before at her behaviour. Altaïr faced her as well, his mouth half open as if to ask her of her condition.

"No…!" Maiid repeated, eyes widen and fear easy showed in her light voice. Suddenly she seemed to brake free from her trance and turned around, running down the stairs. She could hear Altaïr calling after her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Maiid continued running when she reached the first floor, and went through the closest door, which led to one part of the big, underground library. She had been here before in the company of Altaïr, in case of her getting lost. But this time she was alone and she ran, ran deeper down under the massive fortress.

It wasn't dark in the tunnel thanks to the lit torches that greeted her from the walls. Maiid slowed down and finally sat on the stone ground, catching her breath.

Could it be possible then? That her father had been killed by one of those hidden weapons? To be honest, Maiid had always admired the weapon, watching it from distance on Altaïr's forearm. But when it had turned out to be one of the candidates to cause her father's death, the weapon wasn't all that appealing anymore. And Al Mualim expected her to keep it and thank him?

The woman breathed out a trembling sigh and slowly got to her feet.

She had entered the library now. Enormous bookshelves almost made their way up to the roof, where lots of chandeliers lit up the environment. The walls were made out of the mountain and to create such a big place must have taken decades. Maiid knew that she could follow one of the massive walls and it would still take her hours, maybe days before she got back to the place from were she started walk. Some of the assassins that she had gotten herself closer too, had told her of many brothers that had gotten lost here and never had returned. But Maiid decided not to believe them, and just think of the rumour to be a warning for her not to enter the underground by herself.

And she walked through shelf after shelf, sometimes stopping to look at the titles. All of them were written in some sort of old language that she couldn't read. Too bad, because some of the books had some very interesting pictures and looked much like story tales.

Walking further and further through the library, Maiid eventually started to sing. The loneliness and the silence that filled the place felt cold and unfriendly, and therefore she opened her mouth, letting words of bravery and courage fill the many rooms. Her voice echoed back to her and the melody felt good. Singing itself felt good. A lot better than she could remember.

"You are singing again. It was long since."

The tone Maiid was singing passed to a scream in surprise. She turned around and found an assassin resting against the closest bookshelf. But he wasn't a normal assassin, because his clothes were different, giving him another rank to live up to. His sash was dark blue and he wore a dark grey hood instead of the usual white. Maiid looked closer at the figure and spotted the familiar scar over his cheek.

"Good day on you, Shadiyah," said her first friend from Masyaf. The woman's face turned into a cheerfully smile.

"Indeed, it is a good day now," she said and walked closer to him. The soldier smiled back at her words.

"You have missed me?" he asked her in a teasing tone. Maiid rolled her eyes.

"You would never guess! Where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you since you wished me a safe trip to Jerusalem, many weeks ago…"**(1)** She eyed him suspiciously, but the soldier just shrugged.

"I wish I could tell you, little one, but it is a secret."

"Could it be so, that the information about your absence is only a secret to _me_?" Maiid looked into his eyes just in time to see how the teasing gleam faded. He changed position from resting against the shelf, to take a step closer to the woman.

"What do you know, Shadiyah?" he asked curiously, but there was a tone of seriousness there too.

Well, what _did_ she know anyway? Maiid could remember that her friend had some sort of feeling for the atmosphere – he used to show up in the best circumstances somehow. And he must be good at sneaking, because he could leave as silently as he had appeared. But that may be a common thing for good assassins? Maiid decided to shrug as an answer to him.

"Have you spoken to Malik lately?" The question caught her of guard.

"Well, indeed I have. If you count my last visit to Jerusalem. Why?" The solder gave her half of a smile.

"I was just wondering. He got his strange ways to think…"

_Wait a minute. Wasn't Malik talking about something special when we first met?_ Thinking for a while, his words slowly appeared in her memory once more. _That is right. We were talking about ghosts. Ghosts?_

Maiid stiffened and gazed over at the soldier. He couldn't miss her sudden change in body language. Suddenly many questions stroked her that she had never thought of before. For example, why he always met her when she was by herself, why he was so mysterious and acted like he knew what everyone thought of him, why he knew a lot about that mission Altaïr failed with, even though the details about it was not told to the other assassins…

"Who are you?" she asked after a moment of silence. The soldier held up both of his hands and took a step back.

"I am but your friend, Shadiyah," he said in a calm voice. Maiid shook her head, that wasn't the answer she was looking for. How come she hadn't asked him of his name before? Why hadn't she done that?

_Maybe because he had already knew mine when we first met._

"No, what is your name?" she asked again, gazing deeply into the eyes that were hardly seen from under the grey hood. The soldier sighed and slowly lowered his hands.

"I shall tell you my name, but you must promise me that you will not run away. I will not harm you, Shadiyah." he added when Maiid still didn't look convinced.

"Will you promise me, as your friend?" he asked gently, trust and kindness playing all over his features.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good," he said and lowered his grey hood.

"My name is Kadar."

* * *

**(1) See chapter 10.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! **

**Er, I'd like to apologize for the delay. It wasn't planned to be this long, even though it might have seemed like I abandoned the story again. However, when I started to write again this year, I thought that school had slowed down - but I was mistaken. I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything more until the summer break. If I got time before that, I will sit down and continue. If not - see you in a while (again xP).**

**And remember - it's your thoughts and critism that keeps me going. Thank you for all the support so far! Here's chapter 15; I hope you'll like it!  
**

**- MeliZ**

* * *

"Kadar? The dead brother of Malik?"

The woman stared at him with horror in her eyes. She took several steps backwards and hit the stone wall behind her with a silent "thud". The soldier didn't move a bit.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Shadiyah." Brown, deep eyes met hers.

"How can I trust you on your words?" She had her arms tense at her sides and her knees slightly bent, ready to sprint of if it would be necessary.

"You have trusted me this far, have you not?"

He had a point. Maiid had opened up to this man during the time she had stayed at Masyaf. But that was before she knew...

"That's true, but I didn't know you were…"

"Dead? I apologize, little one – but I can not se any difference?"

Maiid gazed over at him.

He _wasn't_ looking like a dead. His body was strong and compact like the other assassins, and there was no visible wounds or anything. It was hard to think that he was any different from any man in Masyaf.

And there was so much of Malik in his appearance that she hadn't seen before. They had the same nose and the same mouth, and the dark messy hair was identical. There was no doubt that they were siblings, and that meant that her friend really was dead.

"But how come you are still here, if you are not alive? Are there no…afterlife?"

Kadar smiled at her, but the expression didn't reach his dark eyes.

"You must know more before you can understand why I am here…" he said slowly.

"Then tell me more," Maiid said, feeling a little bit more calm now than before. She looked Kadar in the eyes and surprised him with the intense gaze.

"You were there under the mission. It is yet so mysterious, but I know that you can make it all become plain for me."

The soldier suddenly seemed torn.

"I do not wish for you to know more about that than I have already told you," he said. The woman could easily hear the sadness in his voice.

"It could do you harm, especially to your views of the people around you. For example myself, Malik, Altaïr, Al Mualim…"

The confused and doubting appearance from Maiid made him continue.

"Well, maybe not Al Mualim then." He smiled and winked at her, and Maiid smiled back. First she hesitated, but then she took a small step closer to him.

"I would still like to know all about it. Maybe it can help me understand all of you better too."

Kadar looked at her for a while, and Maiid guessed that he thought of the better and the bad sides of this agreement. Finally, he sighed and shook his head, smiling.

"As you wish, Shadiyah."

* * *

**-Solomon's Temple, Jerusalem-**

**_We had found a secret path; a tunnel that would barely be used at all by templar knights. Altaïr was the only one with the grade of the Master Assassin, and therefore it was obvious that he would lead us through a mission of such importance as this one. I myself did not know what its purpose was yet, but I was soon to find out._**_**  
My brother stayed close behind Altaïr, and I stayed behind my brother. At first, we moved as in a unit, like one man. But as time went by, situations went much harder to deal with.**_**_  
There was a man in the way. He was old – I could spot a white beard and his blue clothes were worn._**_** I faced my brothers, waiting for them to decide what to be done. Malik looked at me as to answer my thought, but a movement from Altaïr caught our attention. He had his hidden blade out, ready to strike.**_

"**_Wait!" Malik said, facing our leader. "There must be another way. This one need not die."_**

_**But my brother spoke to deaf ears. Altaïr sprinted of, grabbing the old man by his shoulder and pierced the hidden blade through the man's neck.**_

**_I and my brother followed after him._**

"**_An excellent kill! Fortune favours your blade," I said as I gazed over at the corpse. The old man had not had time to fight or call for help at all._**

**_Altaïr lowered the body to the ground and got to his feet._**

"**_Not fortune – skill. Watch a while longer and you might learn something." His answer was arrogant, but I could not do else than admire a brother that had earn the rank of Master Assassin. How I wished for it._**

"**_Indeed," Malik said in that slow voice my brother only used for sarcasm. "He'll teach you how to disregard everything the master has taught us." He was facing me as he said this, like the old times when he tried to give me extra lessons, only to help me getting more close to his and Altaïr's ranks. It had barely worked out – I was still a mere soldier._**

"_**How would you have done it?" Altaïr hissed, clearly not amused by Malik's adding. My brother turned to him again, irritation visibly in his next words.**_

"_**I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent." My brother gestured at the dead old man, lying in the dusty ground. **_

"_**What I would have done, is follow the Creed!"**_

"'_**Nothing is true – everything is permitted,'" Altaïr quoted. He gazed at Malik just like Al Mualim used to do at us when we had not made him satisfied. **_

"_**Understand these words. That is not how we complete our task. Only that it is done."**_

"_**But this is not the way I…!" Malik began, but was interrupted by Altaïr.**_

"_**My way is better."**_

_**I watched my brothers in silence, not sure of which party I should join. But then Malik suddenly spoke up once more.**_

"_**I will scout ahead," he said to us both. As he started to walk of, he continued over his shoulder. **_

"_**Try not to dishonour us further!"**_

_**I started to follow him, but then I hesitated and changed my mind. I walked over to Altaïr instead.**_

"_**What is our mission?" I asked. "My brother would say nothing to me - only that I should be honoured to have been invited."**_

_**I bowed slightly and Altaïr nodded once.**_

"_**The master believes that the templars have found something beneath the temple mount."**_

_**That sounded interesting, and I took a step closer.**_

"_**Treasure?" I asked, feeling the excitement spread through my body.**_

"_**I do not know." Altaïr spit out the last word. **_

"_**All that matters is that the master considers it important..."**_

_**That was enough for me. I thought of what this value could be, and I did not hear what Altaïr said next. **_

_**I moved out of the way, and followed him when he jumped over beams, until we caught up with Malik. We had reached a ladder, which our leader immediately used to climb up with. Malik climbed after him with a loud sigh and I went quickly after my brother.  
When I had almost reached the top, I could hear the silent sounds of another assassination. I hurried after my brothers and found a corpse of a templar knight, marked by Altaïr's hidden blade…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Do you not feel well, Shadiyah?"

Maiid twitched at Kadar's voice. She faced him, only to found a frown in his forehead.

"I am fine," she answered, smiling slightly back at him.

"Do not lie to me, little one," the soldier said, eyeing her carefully.

"I know you are not telling me everything."

Maiid sighed and made a funny face. This caused the corners of his lips to twitch a bit.

"I do not want to talk about that. Right now, I wish for you to tell me the rest of the history…"

Kadar tilted his head.

"Let us have a deal then. I will tell you what happened, if you promise to tell me what is bothering you after I finish."

"I can agree on that." Maiid nodded.

* * *

"_**There! That must be the Ark." Malik pointed forward and I stared with wide eyes in the direction of a golden chest, laying steadily in the wall side, over an entrance.**_

"_**The…Ark? Of the coven?" I gasped, leaning closer.**_

"_**Do not be silly, there is no such thing," Altaïr's annoyed voice told us. **_

"_**It is just a story."**_

"_**Then what is it?" I asked, but my older brother interrupted me.**_

"_**Quite, someone is coming!"**_

_**We crouched and I turned my attention towards the entrance, from which I could spot three men walking through. I recognized the leader of them; he was no one else than our greatest enemy. I tried to swallow at the incredible sight, but my throat was dry. I had heard so much of this man, and yet I had not been fortunate enough to actually see him for my own. **_

_**He turned to the golden chest and pointed it out to the templars that accompanied him.**_

"…_**the sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!" he said with his strong, French accent. His appearance impressed me.**_

"_**Robert de Sable," Altaïr said, eyes fixed on our enemy. "His life is mine."**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Malik got to his feet and turned to Altaïr. **_

"_**You were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." My brother gestured again to stronger his words, but Altaïr did not make any sign of changing his mind. I watched them in silence.**_

"_**He stands between us and it – I would say it is necessary." The Master Assassin glared at my brother. He on the other hand looked like he could not believe his ears.**_

"_**Discretion, Altaïr!"**_

"_**You mean cowards. That man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him." **_

_**Malik stared at Altaïr and took a deep breath before he spoke up once more. **_

"_**You have already broken two tenants of our Creed. Now you will break the third. 'Do not compromise the Brotherhood!'" I could hear the clear warning in his voice – this was not a meaningless threat. I gazed over at Altaïr to hear his answer and his actions.**_

"_**I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than question me."**_

_**He was insulted, so much I could tell. Malik did not say more, and for myself I thought it to be best to follow my brother.  
Altaïr walked away from us and climbed down two ladders until he stood on the same ground level as Robert. At this point, another templar joined the group and they all had their attention drawn towards Altaïr.**_

_**My brother turned to me, concern playing in his expression.**_

"_**Let us follow him," he said and I nodded. We hurried down the ladders and joined up with Altaïr just in time for him to speak up.**_

"_**Hold, templars!" **_

_**Robert turned to us and surprise spread along his face.**_

"_**You are not the only ones with business here!" Altaïr said as he walked closer. Malik and I followed him, Malik at his right side and I at his left.**_

"_**Ah! Well, this explains my missing man." Robert said and smiled a faint smile.**_ "_**And what is it you want?"**_

_**I looked at Malik, but when I saw the shocked expression of his, I turned to Altaïr. At the same moment, our leader sprinted of towards Robert with the hidden blade visible.**_

"_**Blood."**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Malik tried to get a hold of Altaïr's arm to stop him, but he missed. Instead, this try slowed down the Master Assassin for a second, and that gave Robert enough time to see the attack coming – and to stop it.**_

_**Robert quickly hit Altaïr in his face and grabbed his wrists in his hands, preventing Altaïr from using his hidden blade. Altaïr struggled, but it seemed that he was not getting loose. My older brother and I stood perfectly still, not sure of what to do next.**_

"_**You do not know the things which you are in the middle of, assassin! I spare you only that you may return to you master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his – he should flee now while he had the chance." Robert hissed and slowly turned Altaïr, so that my brother's back was facing the entrance.**_

"_**Stay - and all of you will die!" The templar pushed Altaïr hard, causing him to fly through the entrance and hit several of the constructions. There was a loud rumble, and when the dust had faded, we saw that the entrance was blocked with stones. There was no way for our leader to get back to us.**_

_**Robert de Sable turned to my brother and I, grinning widely.**_

"_**Men! To arms! Kill the assassins!" **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Are you there, Janan?"

The familiar voice made Maiid jump in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder and found no one than Altaïr showing up from behind one of the bookshelves.

"You are aware of you being quite far away from the entrance, are you?" His gaze was cold and pending, and Maiid nodded slowly.

"Why did you run off?"

When she didn't answer immediately, the assassin took a step closer. Maiid raised a hand in front of her and sighed loudly.

"It was because of what Al Mualim said. He described the weapon just like my friend had, when he told me about my father's sudden death." The woman looked intensely into Altaïr's eyes, which was barely visibly from under the hood.

"I think that my father was killed by one of these blades – and therefore I refuse to claim one of them as my own, nor use them."

Altaïr looked at her for a while, not saying anything.

"Are you to find me for punishing me because of my decision?" she asked. It wouldn't surprise her if Al Mualim had given such orders. It must have been an insult of importance to him that she had turned down such an offering.

"Yes."

Maiid tensed and thought of how to get away from him. She didn't know how to find the entrance again, and that meant that she was stuck in the library. Altaïr would catch her without any doubt.

"But I will not do what Al Mualim told me to." Maiid was caught of guard by this statement. She stared at him widely.

"Your punishment delivered by me, shall be to find you way out of here by yourself." Altaïr turned around and started to walk back from where he came.

"Wait!" Maiid called out. The assassin stopped and waited for her to continue.

"Why?"

Altaïr's back stood still, and Maiid was about to call out for him again, when he answered very silent.

"Because I think you deserve more of a chance." He turned his head to the left and glanced over at her.

"If you are not in my room by dinner, I will come and get you."

After stating this, he disappeared into the shadows of the shelves. Maiid stared after him, thinking of what he had just said.

"Hm? What is this?"

The voice of Kadar made Maiid spin around. She had forgotten her friend for a moment.

"But…? Oh I see. You are only visible to me perhaps?"

The soldier smiled.

"That is correct. Why that is so, I do not know for sure." Kadar crossed his arms and looked after Altaïr.

"Interesting, it is..."

"What is?" Maiid asked.

Kadar smiled widely at her.

"This sudden change of personality. I have never seen anything like it before."

The woman frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Kadar shook his head pointed at her.

"I can understand if it is hard for you to see, but for me who have known him for a long time, it is quite obvious."

_Hm? Is he saying that…_

"…Altaïr act differently while being with me?" Maiid asked, voice full of doubt. Kadar tilted his head at her.

"In fact I do."

Maiid thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. If he did act in another way against her, it must be of caretaking. _He must see me as an annoying child… _

"So that is why you twitch every time I mention Altaïr's hidden blade?"

The woman was immediately pulled back from her thoughts of the assassin and it took her some seconds to remember what he was referring to.

"Oh. Yes, it is." Her voice cracked a bit, and Kadar looked at her with pity in the gaze.

"You are looking for the killer here in Masyaf, are you not? Have you found him yet?"

Maiid shook her head slowly.

"I have no idea of who it can be. All I have got is an old friend's description of the killer; that he looked like one of you…"

"Well," the soldier said in a thoughtful way. "That does not need to mean that he is actually an assassin. It could be anyone, trying to look like us just to make us guilty…"

Kadar stopped when he noticed the tears in Maiid's eyes.

"But for now," he said gentle, "let us just assume that he is one of us. It will be easier to find him then, will it not?"

She nodded back, snorting a bit.

"Would you mind continue now? I would like to hear what happened to you and Malik."

Kadar frowned and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I will. But you must promise one more thing before I tell you the ending."

Maiid stepped closer to her friend, shortening the distance between them to an arm's length.

"Anything," she said without any doubt. The soldier gazed down at her with sorrow written in his face.

"Promise me, that no matter what you hear next; you will not hate me for what I did, or what my brothers did."

The young woman looked deep into his dark eyes and slowly raised one of her hands. She tried to place it on his left arm, but were it should have been flesh and bone, there was nothing but cold air. She tried not to twitch from the surprise and held her hand still in the air.

"I promise you that, my friend."

A wave of relief washed all over his appearance, and he smiled slightly. He reached out his own hand and gently stroked her hair. The chilly breeze didn't feel so strange this time.

"Thank you, Shadiyah," he whispered, and Maiid felt it like her friend never had been so particularly like a ghost until this very moment.

"We were men of our honour," he said slowly. "We were young and we all acted through our hearts…and for that we had to sacrifice more than we could possibly imagine…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings,**

**I had more time than I thought, and therefore I bring you chapter 16. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**-MeliZ**

* * *

"_**We have to get out of here…!" **_

_**I knew my brother was right. We were outnumbered, just the two of us against four templars – and one of them was also our greatest enemy. There was not much of a chance for us than to try to turn back the way we came.**_

_**I felt a sour taste in my mouth when I saw that Robert de Sable decided to join one of his men's fights against my brother, but I could not get loose from my own two opponents to be able to assist him.**_

_**The steel sang and my muscles felt like they were tore apart when I blocked another attack. I had never fought a templar before, and now I knew why. I wasn't ready for this. **_

_**One of them threw himself at me, and I dodged him just in time. It looked like they tried to catch me to easier finish me of. I cursed under my tired breath and I went into a better stand, barely ready to block their next move.**_

_**But we were close to the ladders now. Soon we would be able to climb up and run through the tunnel back into safety. A tiny bit of hope filled my heart as I attacked my opponents once more. And it was then I saw it. **_

_**The Ark.**_

_**It lay upon the golden chest on the platform, ready to be picked up and bring with us. I threw a glance at my brother, but he seemed to have forgotten the meaning of our mission. I know we hade failed, but we could still make up for it. We could still bring with us the Ark.**_

_**I gazed over at my brother once more. I had a chance to fix this matter still. I could run away from the templars, climb up to the chest and then climb along the wall to the entrance from which we came from. And Malik could run to that as well and meet up with me there…**_

_**I was sure of that I could not hold against my enemies much longer, and so I decided. With one last roar – both to surprise the templars, but also to gain the attention of my brother – I tackled the templar to my left and ran past the other for all of what my legs could manage. I heard Robert de Sable scream in fury and I tried to run even faster, the sound of my feet bouncing in my ears.**_

_**I made it, and started to climb up by all the strength I had left. All that I could hear now was the hard breaths from me and our enemies. I wasn't sure of what Malik did, but I hoped he had run away already.**_

_**I finally made it to the platform and got to my feet with the Ark in my arms. It was heavier than I had thought it to be. I smiled the tiniest of smiles, but I froze when I realized that my brother had not moved at all since the templars had started to chase me. He stood still at the spot, staring at me with horror in his eyes. I frowned and turned around to start climbing along the wall back to the entrance, but then I froze myself. **_

_**I had miscalculated. There was no possibility for me to climb along the walls, and especially not carrying the heavy Ark in my arms. And now all the templars along with Robert were climbing up to get me, blocking my only way down. It was way too high to jump down and not break a leg. My brother must have seen this. That was why he hadn't run away yet.**_

_**I had made my own trap.**_

"_**Hahaha," Robert laughed triumphantly as he made it up to the platform. I turned to face him, and I saw that two of the other templars were joining him, and the third one was climbing up in the very moment. I gritted my teeth in regret and shame.**_

_**I glanced at my brother down there at the ground level and I wondered what he thought of me now. Robert saw what I was staring at and grinned.**_

"_**Do not worry – your brother will soon join your fate…" he said and took a step closer to me.**_

_**Suddenly there was a sound of flesh meeting steel, and after that we heard a heavy body embrace the ground with a loud sound. We all turned to face the spot were Malik had been, but he wasn't there anymore. I found him at the end of the platform, kicking the dead templar out of the way as he started to climb after me.**_

"_**Kadar!" he roared as Robert ordered the remaining two templars to finish my brother of, and they disappeared from the platform, leaving me and Robert alone.**_

"_**Kadar, you do not dare give up on me!"**_

_**I twitched. I had already given up. I had failed to save us when I had the chance; I should just have continued fighting until we had reached the ladders. Instead I had risked both our lives, now in vain. I had already embraced defeat with all my heart – hoping that my brother would get away with his life.**_

"_**Fight, brother!"**_

_**It was enough to wake me up. I placed the Ark in my left arm and raised my sword, glaring at Robert. The Frenchman looked at me in surprise.**_

"_**Oh, you challenge me, assassin? Do you think that is a wise decision?"**_

_**I heard the familiar sound of flesh meeting steel again and my brother's satisfied scream – and I smiled my enemy right in his face.**_

"_**No. But one day your life will end on one of our swords – and that could just as well be mine."**_

_**Robert's eyes narrowed at my answer. He raised his sword for his own and placed his feet for a better stance.**_

"_**I see. Then, prepare!" he screamed and lunged forward. I parried just in time, but I could not use both my arms because of the Ark in my left one, and therefore the attack threw me several arm lengths away. I got to my feet, only to have to dodge for the next slash. This time I was not so lucky, because I was nearly at the end of the platform and could not dodge in a full way. I felt the sword cut my waist open and I screamed in pain. It was over before it had started – I had lost.**_

_**Robert de Sable knew it too and the laughter of him filled the room and echoed back in disturbed versions. I could nearly feel how my brother held his breath at this terrifying sound.**_

_**But our enemy was not pleased yet. He went closer to me and grabbed me by my throat. I jerked and tried to get loose, but Robert simply lifted me from the platform and held me in the air. I dropped my sword to tug on his hand, but it did not help at all. I choked.**_

_**Malik saw me; I could see that in his appearance. And I heard him whisper my name over and over again. Then he broke loose of it again and attacked the last templar between him and Robert with more strength than I thought he had left. **_

_**Robert saw his trying to get to me, and laughed again. He turned to me and raised his sword once more. I took the deepest breath I could through my crushed throat and shouted to my fighting brother:**_

"_**Bring it home! Malik! H-home..!" And then my lungs were empty. I looked into my brother's eyes and in them I saw that he knew that he would not make it to me in time. **_

_**Robert's face was cold as ice as he whispered through his teeth:**_

"_**Touching."**_

_**And then he pierced me with his sword. I heard Malik shout my name, but it sounded far away. I felt an unbearable pain in my stomach and I cried out. And suddenly I fell through the air – Robert has thrown me down. But he had forgotten the Ark, of which I still clung to my chest as I fell. I would not let it go. If I fell down with it, then it would be easier for my brother to get it.**_

_**I barely felt the landing at all – I had almost fainted because of the pain. I stared up in the roof made out of stone, waiting for my eyesight to become one with the blur in the corner of my eyes.**_

_**It felt like I lay there for a long time, but I know now that it could not have been more than a few seconds - because Malik came by my side, picking the Ark up. I smiled weakly at him, but I was surprised when I felt him picking me up as well. I did not need to ask him why however, because as he started to sprint, he groaned in my ear:**_

"_**No, I will bring you home too."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kadar faced Maiid for the first time since he started to tell her the story.

"What happened on the way back home I can only remember parts of. I went very ill, and my brother was out of bandages. He was the most carrying brother you could ever think of – he did all he could to take care of my wounds even though his own arm was all a bloody mess.

But we made it back to Masyaf and I was immediately taken care of. But it turned out that I was in a very bad shape – except for the damage of my organs and the great blood loss, I had also broken several bones and damaged my spine. Shortly after we had arrived, I died.

My brother stood by my bed for a long time, until someone asked him if they could take a look on his arm, but he refused. I had never seen my brother in that way before. Technically, I had never seen my brother and at the same time gaze over at myself either. But suddenly I could. I also heard a familiar voice whisper to me that it was time to choose what to do next. Should I take farewell of this world to join the afterlife – or would I rather like to stay behind, damned to stay at the place of where my life ended?

I know this was it, but I was not ready to decide yet. I wanted to talk to my brother or at least see if he could hear me, and so I followed him when he left my room. It turned out he was going to see Al Mualim.

When we were almost there, I could hear our master's voice:

"Where are Malik and Kadar?"

"Dead." Altaïr answered. In that moment Malik and I had arrived.

"No! Not dead…" my brother hissed as he walked closer to both of them. I saw surprise play in Altaïr's face as well for Al Mualim's.

"Malik?" he asked. My brother only gave him a glance before he turned to Altaïr.

"I still live at least!" he shouted and glared at our leader.

"And your brother?" Al Mualim asked gentle, because he was aware of the state Malik was in.

"Gone," my brother answered, and the pain I could hear from his voice caused me sob softly. But nobody heard me.

Malik glared at Altaïr once more and pointed at him.

"Because of you!" he roared in agony, and Altaïr took a step back in surprise. But the feeling soon turned to anger.

"Robert threw me from the roof," hissed our leader. "There was no way back, nothing I could do…"

"Because you would not heed my warning!" Malik interrupted him. "All of this could have been avoided! And my brother…my brother would still be alive!"

I spotted that Malik had tears in his eyes as well, and I cried openly. I wished I had not been trying to get the Ark. I regretted it with all of my heart…

But my brother continued:

"Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today…"

This last sentence caught Al Mualim's attention.

"Nearly?" he asked, and I stopped crying. This was the moment I had thought of when I had run for the Ark.

"I found what you favourite failed to find," Malik said and gestured in the air. A servant showed up, carrying the Ark.

"Here – take it. Though it seem that I have returned with more than just a treasure…" Malik said and lowered his head. I however, could not miss the glare he sent Altaïr…"

Kadar sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes without trying to hide it.

"That very moment I decided to stay here in this world, as a ghost. I wanted to get a chance to talk to my brother once more, to apologize to him. Because of me, Malik and Altaïr are more of enemies now than friends like they were before.  
Because of me, his beloved brother, he has lost that friend, his arm and his place among the Master Assassins. I took all that away from him, and all I wish for is to apologize. I do not care for him to forgive me; I will understand if he will not do that. But I wish for him to know that I am sorry."

Kadar turned to Maiid and noticed her shocked face.

"Are you okay, Shadiyah?"

When she didn't answer, he snorted and frowned.

"Of course you are not okay, from what you have heard. I do not know what I…" he stopped when he saw her raised hand.

"Wait. I was…unaware of all these facts – but I am but happy that you have shared these unpleasant experiences with me. Though I might not be able to look at you all in the same way as I did this morning…" Maiid smiled at her friend, and he returned it.

"But you said that you wanted to apologize to Malik – I can hear you and therefore I can send him a message from you?"

The young woman looked so pleased with her idea that Kadar couldn't resist laughing a bit.

"I have thought of that possibility myself. However, I am still not sure of what and how much I would like you to tell him. And of course – I have no idea of how we should tell him you met me, without causing him a heart failure." he winked at her and Maiid giggled.

"Then, tell me when you are ready; and I will do my best to help you."

Kadar gazed at her for a long time.

"Do you really want to help me?" he asked slowly. Maiid tilted her head at his sad expression.

"Why would I not want to?" she said, and hurried to continuing talking before Kadar had started to.

"I know why you feel like I would not want to, but I simply do not think that is an excuse worthy not to help you. You think all of this was your fault? I say it is not. How can you not blame Altaïr?"

Kadar smiled a half smile.

"I am not fond of judging people when I do not know what they truly think. He may be an arrogant and selfish one – but he can still has reasons for his behaviour, maybe even reasons that I myself could think of the possibility to have for my own. Do _you_ know what he thinks, Shadiyah?"

The young woman shook her head.

"Would you like to know?"

The question made her twitch in surprise and she stared at Kadar.

"What did you say?"

The soldier grinned widely.

"Look in that bookshelf behind you, little one. You see that red book over there? For as long as I have been a ghost, I have seen Altaïr spend hours writing here late in the night and hiding his writing in that book. I am dead, and can not touch that book – but if you would like to, not much will be in your way…"

Maiid stared at the book in shock. Could it be possible? She had still so many questions about him, and perhaps this book could help answering them.

She turned around only to find that the soldier was nowhere to be found.

"Kadar? Kadar! Please come back, I am…"

"I stand here, little one," a whisper told her from her right, and not far from her Kadar stood again.

"That is still a bit unusual to me…" she mumbled and made a funny face at him. Her friend chuckled.

"But what did you want?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I do not know how to get out of here," Maiid said as she blushed a bit. "Can you help me with that first, so I can come back here later?"

Kadar tilted his head in amusement.


	17. Chapter 17

_-I am not the one to blame.-_

It was dawn. Many shades of red greeted the travellers and their horses, as they took of from their small camp. They were not far away from Jerusalem and they would make it there in only a couple of hours. Maiid yawned and pulled her clothing closer. It was chilly in the morning before the sun had fully arrived, and at this time of the day the woman would have preferred to remain sleeping. She rode beside Altaïr on her beloved Numair. The stallion seemed very pleased with the trip around in the Kingdom and Maiid pat him and told him about where they were going. She was aware of that Altaïr could hear everything she said, no matter how much she tried to keep her voice down - but right now she wouldn't care.

_-I am not, I never was.-_

It felt strange now that she knew a lot more about him. Not everything of course – he hadn't written that many pages or at least Maiid thought of it to be few. But it was as if she gazed at a different man than the one she had known for a couple of months now.

He turned to her, watching her for a short while. Maiid kept looking at him, recalling line after line from his notes.

_-Go on, blame me even more. As if I can not see through you all. You envy me, therefore you punish me. I will succeed you once more, and prove my innocence…-_

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. The young woman followed the road with her eyes again.

"Watching you," she replied. A big fly tried to land on Numair's neck and Maiid waved it away.

"This time is different." His eyes were as sharp as his ears, but Maiid already knew that.

"Well, everyday is different. Knew things, different people…"

"And what knew things have you learned?" His voice was cold and pending. Maiid saw in the corner of her eye that he followed her with his gaze, but she kept her on the road.

"That you are a man allowing second chances."

When he didn't respond, she continued.

"You are bringing me with you on a mission again?"

"I will not let you follow me," he replied, still with the same cold voice. Maiid tilted her head.

"Oh? Then I assume I will have to spend time with Malik when awaiting your return…" she glanced at him and frowned, because it had almost looked as if he had twitched. What was that? He had never twitched before – what could he be thinking of?  
Even though it had felt like that at first when she read his notes, Maiid wasn't and couldn't actually read his mind. Many of the things he wrote about were unfamiliar or confusing. His first writing about her though, she stopped by when finding it and read it repeatedly until she had memorized it:

_-She will not tell me her real name. Then, her real name will be Shadiyah al Janan. She sings from her heart with the voice of the sunrise.-_

The lines somehow felt like a compliment. It was nice to read because he never treated her in another way than teasing her or being annoyed with her. This experience had felt good, no better than good – fantastic. Could one simple compliment actually make so much sense to her? But it did, and she knew it. Would it feel this good to have another one? She had scanned his notes for more writing about her, but what she found didn't tell her much.

_-Janan... Words fail me once more.-_

_Well, _she thought, smiling a bit._ Not always, it seems._

Soon after that she burst out into song. Slowly at first, but then louder and clearer. It was a lullaby, but a happy one, and it somehow reminded her of her home. It was a long time since she had been to the red and sunny atmosphere of Damascus, and she missed it with all of her heart. To sing and remember was all she could do for now, and then it was decided.

When the song came to its end, Maiid turned to her companion with a smile. To her surprise, it looked like he returned it. It felt like a long time since, but after all she hadn't been singing in his presence for a long time either.

"Do you think that I am still as good as before?" she asked, teasing him. It seemed to work, because Altaïr smirked from under his hood.

"_I_ think you have spent too much time in my company," he answered, referring to her arrogant tone. Maiid put on an innocent look.

"But that has not had any affect on your singing, at least not so far."

Pleased with his answer, the woman smiled as she stretched in the saddle and yawned from the lack of sleep once more.

* * *

"Shadiyah, Altaïr," Malik greeted them when they walked into the Bureau. He looked a bit worn out since their last visit, but other than that Malik seemed to be in his best health. Just the sight of the smiling friend made Maiid warm inside, and she decided to give him a hug. She had missed him a lot.  
Malik was surprised by the action and nearly missed to hug her back. When stepping away, Maiid noted happily that he seemed if possible even more pleased.

"I am but glad to see you again, " he said, though his eyes darkened a bit when falling upon Altaïr. The man had taken a step backwards when they both had hugged, and he remained were he was.

"Who is my target, Malik?" the assassin asked coldly. Of the cheerful mood he had been in when Maiid had ridden with him, were nowhere to be found. Mentally she sighed at the two men's hostility.

"His name is Aswad al Badr," the Bureau leader told him in the same, unfriendly way. "You may find out more about him if you visit the market to the south. Other than that, I am afraid I can not tell you."

"As expected," Altaïr hissed and turned to walk out of the Bureau. But as he did, he glanced at Maiid. It was a strange kind of glance and she could not tell what he meant by it.

Malik turned to her and his smile returned.

"Well then, Shadiyah. How do you want to spend your time?"

Maiid tilted her head at the Bureau leader.

"I am not sure, but I think I know of something," she said, looking him into the eyes. They were brown and gentle, with a sparkle of curiosity - just as she remembered them.

"Then enlighten me," he suggested, leaning a bit closer. Maiid smiled half a smile.

"I would like to, but I am but feeling guilty that I may end up stealing your precious time."

The young woman stared into the wooden desk, embarrassed. However, she glance didn't remain at that spot for long. Two rough, but careful fingers gently directed her head up once more.

"Then I can assure you of one thing, Shadiyah," Malik said, seriousness making his eyes strict and focused. "You are not stealing me of my time. You are allowing me to get a valuable use of it instead of me throwing it away for nothing."

His honest words surprised her, and she couldn't but stare at him for a while. Malik smiled and let go of her chin.

"Now tell me – what would you like to do?"

The woman smirked at him and pointed towards the opposite direction of the room, where a certain chessboard was placed. Malik laughed.

* * *

They played for the rest of the day and took only breaks for eating.

When Maiid lost for the last time, she yawned and shook her head at Malik.

"Am I truly that bad at this game?" she said doubtfully. The Bureau leader shrugged while smiling.

"Well, I was close to loose some important pieces a few times. I would like to say that you are improving yourself, even though you might not see it."

Maiid nodded and remained silent, thinking of the rounds.

"Are you tired of me winning all the time?" The concern in his voice didn't overcome her ears, and the woman looked up from the chessboard.

"If you would like me to, I could play in a more simple way, if you excuse my choice of word…"

"Oh, no. Please, I am but fine, there is no need for you to change your playing just because I loose." she hurried to tell him. Malik however, didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure, Shadiyah? I would hate myself if I taunted you even the faintest…"

He looked quite guilty and Maiid frowned. Why would he think he had hurt her for such small reason? She gently grabbed one of his hands, resting on the chessboard.

"You are not taunting me at all, and yes; I am sure. Loosing against you is only making me more eager to win. I promise." she added and smiled. Malik looked like he thought it over for some seconds, then he carefully squeezed her hand back.

"Then I am happy," he said, a smile making its way to his cheeks. But something in his eyes said that he was deep in thoughts.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Maiid asked. The Bureau leaders smile fainted slowly.

"It is," he said with a serious tone. The woman waited for him to continue, but twitched when the expression on Malik's face turned from calm to hateful.

"My _deepest apologizes_ for interrupting," a bitter voice told them, "But I am done with my investigation and would like to borrow my_ superior_ for a while."

Malik growled when he got to his feet and walked over to Altaïr, who stood by the door opening. Maiid decided that she didn't want to listen to their quarrelling, and pushed them away from the door to get out.

The sun was slowly going down and the sky lay crimson over the buildings of Jerusalem. Maiid wanted a better view as well, and climbed up through the hole. The warm breeze was inviting and the woman pulled her hood down to let the wind play with her brown hair. Actually, she wouldn't mind coming along Altaïr in the mission, just to be able to run along in the city. But she knew that he didn't trust her to not try to interfere again, and therefore she would have to wait.

She had not been on the roof for a long time, until the assassin's dark voice called for her.

"Janan, are you there?"

"Yes, that I am," she called back. _You are still suspecting me to leave? Have I not told you already about my urge to find my father's killer among your kind?_ But then again, she missed her home. Maybe it wasn't so unbelievable that she would like to escape. But, she reminded herself, that wasn't a possible thought either.

"Have you forgotten my incapability to fight, Altaïr? I can barely pierce a running duck with my blade, and especially not the guards awaiting at the gates!" she yelled back down in the hole. Altaïr walked out of the door opening.

"I had, actually," he said as he started to collect pillows from the ground. "I appreciate it that you have reminded me though, " he smirked and teased her by pulling his hidden blade out and making complicated kills in the air. Maiid made a disrespectful funny face in his direction, before she jumped down only to be led inside the Bureau by Malik. He showed her a bed and she immediately dropped on it to rest for the night.

* * *

When Maiid awoke the next morning, Altaïr had already gone out for his target. That left her once more in the care of Malik, who at this moment pored over some of his maps.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully when she got up.

"Good morning, Malik" she said together with her stomach. Malik raised his eyebrows and pointed to a spot close to her bed, where a small porch of breakfast awaited her.

When she had finished, she gave him the porch back and thanked him. Malik nodded and walked around the desk, standing beside her.

"I have thought about what you said yesterday," he told her. "About your fighting," he added, pointing towards her dagger on her left side.

"If you would like to show me how you fight, then perhaps I might be able to help you. I have in fact given Altaïr himself some of my better advices, and he has skills with all of his weapons. Would you like me to take a look?"

Maiid gave it some thought, but decided to let her friend help her. After all, she had been ashamed for this handicap for a long time. She could barely defend herself, and yet she had not won a battle, training or else.

The woman pulled her old dagger out and got in a stance.

"Go on," Malik encouraged her and she nodded. Maiid did some of the attacks her father had tried to make her master, but which she had not succeeded with yet. If Malik could find the answers to her mistakes, then she would not feel so helpless all the time.

After some more attacks, Malik told her to stop.

"It seems that you know how to fight. However, there are a few things that are preventing you on the way. For example, this knife you got here." He stretched his hand out and Maiid gave the weapon to him. He held it for a while, and then placed it on the desk.

"One moment," he said before disappearing through a door next to the desk and returning with a worn short blade.

"Try this instead," he told her and handed the weapon to her. Maiid took it and felt that the weight was more than her dagger.

"Is it not to heavy?" she asked, checked her tiny arm muscles. Malik snorted and shook his head.

"In fact, the dagger you have got is too light. With this new weight, you might as well be able to stand more stable too – and to bring heavier blows to your enemies."

Maiid nodded in silence as she took a closer look on the short blade. It was of the kind that assassins used, so much she was sure of. She could also see the specific symbol engraved into the steel.

"It belonged to Kadar," Malik said slowly, and Maiid didn't need to see him to know that there was sorrow in his appearance. When he mentioned the name of his brother, she recalled the talk they had had for some weeks ago.

"Malik, " she said slowly. He looked at her.

"Who do you blame most for what happened, Altaïr or yourself?"

She didn't ask if he blamed Kadar, because she simply thought that there could not me a possibility of that, no matter how much Kadar had thought that Malik would.

The Bureau leader sighed loudly.

"Myself," he said in a monotone voice. "Though Altaïr is still to blame for his carelessness."

"I know," Maiid said and took a step closer to her friend. There was so much pain in his eyes, and she knew that such misery wasn't necessary.

"What would you think if your brother would still be alive, but just like you blaming himself for what happened?"

The question made Malik frown.

"Why would he do such thing?"

"Why are _you_ doing it?" Maiid countered.

The man in front of her was indeed taller and more muscular than herself, but in this moment he felt both younger and more vulnerable that she had seen him before.

"I...I should have taken care of him better…" he mumbled, but stopped when a thought reached his mind.

"Are you trying to convince me of Altaïr to be the only one to blame?" he asked, a bit relieved at the possibility. Maiid shook her head.

"No, I am not. What I think is that all of you three did mistakes. Not just him and especially not just you."

Malik stared at her and she let him think her words over. _I definitely need to talk to Kadar about this. Perhaps he now can think of a good message for me to leave too._

The Bureau leader's silent voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you, Shadiyah," he whispered. Maiid smiled in success.

"You are most welcome, Malik. Now, where were we?" She raised the short blade once more and looked approvingly at him. He caught up.

"Yes. I think your stance could be a bit misplaced too. You see, if you stood like this instead…"

The bells of Jerusalem called out with a thunder over the city. Suddenly noise seemed to be heard from all directions; people screaming, getting their children home, guards giving orders of searching every street – it all went to a blur of disorder.

"He is done." Maiid said, facing the hole.

"So it seems." Malik agreed and went behind the desk again. He put some books away from a certain place in the bookshelf behind him and placed his hand around some sort of mechanism.

"What is that?"

"A kind of defence system," he answered as he started to pull it out of the wooden shelf. There was an unfamiliar sound from outside, and when Maiid walked out of the door opening, she saw how the hole slowly closed itself. She hurried back in.

"What are you doing?"

"Can you not hear? They are coming closer."

And that was true. Maiid could hear the angry roars from the guards and the sounds their shoes made when they ran over the rooftops.

"But," she began, feeling how her heart was filled with worry in an instant. Malik put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will let him in as soon as he has lost them," he reassured her. But the woman kept staring at the roof with intense. Then suddenly a fuzz of white robes appeared, running from four, no five guards. They disappeared almost immediately after they had come, but Maiid spotted something on the ground. It was blood dropping from the tiny holes in the roof.

"He is harmed, look."

Malik glanced out, seeing what caused her face to turn pale.

"I am sorry, but I can not open up for him yet-"

"He is hurt for Allah's sake! Open the hole, now!" she cried out, shocking the Bureau leader with her shouting.

Maiid felt how her heart pounded hard in her body. She was breathing fast and unsteady and she felt it as if she was going to puke. She knelt to the ground, desperately searching with her eyes for any sign of Altaïr on the roof.

_Damn it. Is he dead? He can not be dead! No… Maybe that wound was not as bad as I thought. He will return. Or will he? I…I do not want him to be dead…_

It felt like hours passed, but eventually Malik opened the hole in the roof again, and Maiid jumped to her feet. Some more time passed, and then suddenly a white dressed man jumped down, groaning when he landed. He hurried inside of the Bureau and put a hand on the desk for support. In this hand, however, a tiny bloodstained feather was stuck.

Maiid cried out his name as soon as he came inside, and this made the assassin to look up to meet her relieved gaze. He had no time to say anything, before she launched herself into his arms, hugging him for all that she was worth.

"Janan…?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual because of the exhaustion. He did not know what to do, and therefore he stood still as she continued to hold onto him.

"I...," Maiid said, barely aware of that she was sobbing. "I was afraid that you would not make it back…"

She felt how his body stiffened, but she didn't know if it was because of her words or for her being to close to the wound in his side. Her ear was pressed against his chest and she could hear how his heartbeat steadied itself.

"Janan," he said in an arrogant, yet gentle voice. "You need not worry for my safety…"

Maiid pressed her words out through her sobs.

"H-how could I not? You are my friend…!"

This time his heart seemed to skip one beat, and the woman looked up from his chest in worry. She could see his face clearly from under the hood, and his expression was of great surprise. Then, he seemed to get a hold of it and his face went blank again. But Maiid could feel how one of his tired arms made it around her tiny back, holding her closer.

* * *

**Well, check that out - Malik is back! I've missed him a lot, but I guess you may have already understood that... x)**

**Thank you for reading! But don't forget that reviewing are as important! :O  
**

**'Til we meet again,**

**-MeliZ**


	18. Chapter 18

Good day to you!

With yesterday, it have gone exactly one year since I started to write this story. Many things have changed during this time, (hopefully my awful writing), but one thing that hasn't changed at all is this plot. I'm not far from the ending now, I think - and I'll do my best to finish this fanfiction with as much suspence and as less errors as possible.

However, I'd like to thank all of the people that supported me during this year when writing me reviewes. These are;

**Simusch**

**misikoblossom  
**

**Nun-woman **

**Mandalore18  
**

**Angelzdawn  
**

**Gaignun Girl  
**

**MusicalSoul  
**

**shuffle-panda  
**

**exsanguinated  
**

**Aelirenn  
**

**pinkrollingstone  
**

**Shadow-of-what**

Thank you so much everyone! It mean so much to me that you laid time on this fanfiction and also told me of what you thought. I feel like I owe you big time. :)

Last thing: I am visiting the clinic tomorrow. I damaged my knee for two years ago, and they are finally going to open it and check if there's anything they can do to help me get rid of the pain. I am nervous because I have never been to a clinic before, for anything else than just taking blood or likely. And now they are going to put me to sleep and use surgery on my knee!

Oh well. I will update this chapter now, and wake up extra early tomorrow morning so that I can check out the status of my fanfiction. I love to see that some of you have actually read it during the night. :)

Thank you once more!

Love,

**-MeliZ**

* * *

"You are not eating anything."

Maiid winked and gazed down at the smoked meat in her hands. Blushing, she bit a mouthful and chewed, still in silence. Altaïr didn't say anything more, and went on eating as well.

They had stopped by on one of the assassins' hidden places between Jerusalem and Masyaf, to be able to get some rest. The area they were travelling through was at this moment heavily guarded, and therefore they had to go with the food Altaïr had bought in Jerusalem, instead of hunting down something fresh.

Maiid drank from the small bottle which was attached to her sash. She thought about the assassin in front of her. He had barely spoken to her since they had left the Bureau, but still without his conversations, a clear difference was too being seen from the day before. He looked somehow relieved. But why that was, she didn't know.

Altaïr usually kept his hood up. One day she had asked why he did so, and he had simply answered that it was a good habit to possess. Maiid could understand that and she didn't ask him again. But this afternoon, as already stated – there was a clear difference. The assassin ate his meal with his white hood down, and the girl found herself studying his features many times during their brake.

His dark, messy hair, the strong chin, a handsome nose and the softness of dark lips – outstanding and yet nothing compared to the dark eyes that eyed her now and then. It seemed as if he didn't try at all to hide his gazing, and it hit her that the assassin must have keeping an eye on her quite often – though she hadn't noticed it because of his hood.

Today his eyes sparkled towards her. Maiid had gotten the impression of him being satisfied with something.

_Could it be because of me calling him my friend?_

From what she had read of his notes, he usually wasn't involved in the company of other of his brothers. The only name that had been repeated several times in the topic about friends, had been an assassin named Raouf. However, this man had gone missing for months ago, and that left Altaïr completely on his own.

Then she had arrived, messing up his already messed up life even more. And finally, after months in each others company, she had called him her friend. Maiid felt that she had been honest when saying it too. They _had_ come closer during all this time, and apart from all the nagging and quarrelling they still had used some of that time for friendly conversations and alike.

_**-Malik, you filthy liar. You said we would stand along the dangers together, succeed each other over and over. You have left me too****.-**_

Malik had been his friend too. It seemed as if they had grown up together, and that made it a shame that they could not coop with each other anymore.

When Maiid had released Altaïr from her hugging, the Bureau leader had said nothing but simply staring at them. He had kept quite during the cleaning of the assassin's wound and after that the girl decided that she could rest as well because it didn't seem as if any of them would utter a word more that evening. She had, however, being woken up in the dawn by Malik. He had a serious expression and signed for her to keep quite. He leaned closer over her and whispered gently in her ear.

"_I would like to tell you something of importance the next time you drop by, Shadiyah." _

She had met his eyes and nodded. That was all of their conversation this day, and now hours later Maiid still thought of what he had said. Her thoughts eventually wandered to the topic of Kadar and quilt, and the young woman laid her eyes on Altaïr once more.

"Do you think you are to blame at all for the death of Kadar?"

In the same moment as the question left her lips, Maiid regretted it. Not only because of the frozen assassin in front of her, but because of the fact that she had ruined the good mood that he had been in since yesterday.

"You think I should?" he replied coldly. Maiid tilted her head, expecting his answer thankfully to his notes from the library.

"Why yes," she said, narrowing her eyes. "There must have still existing something that you could have done better."

Altaïr didn't reply and the woman continued.

"Why did you not go back to the secret entrance to assist them from behind?" The assassin changed not his cold expression.

"I would not have made it in time," he stated simply.

"You did not know that. You should have turned back, distracting Robert de Sable and also perhaps being able to prevent all this bloodshed and hatred. But you decided not, because you thought that you were right assuming you would not be there in time?"

Maiid glared at the man and he glared back. He took a saddlebag and started to gather the rest of their belongings into it.

"That was a long time ago, and soon I will have paid for my "quilt" by earning my master grade back…"

"But you will not get the respect of others back," Maiid interrupted. Her sentence made his dark eyebrows turn into a frown.

"You may be close to your earlier position once more, but you have still not evolved into what they all hoped for, by putting you into this position. But they never told you what you should do, did they?"

Altaïr stared at her with shock in his eyes. He finally spoke up, but with uncertainty in his voice.

"Al Mualim told me…"

"Oh, may Allah curse what that maniac to your leader tells you!" she snapped.

Maiid went on, barely noticing the hint of a smug smile on his lips.

"He already knows that you can find information on you own, that you can wield all you weapons well – everything that you thought worked as a mere punishment for you actions during that mission. He took all of that away from you so that you would have time to learn other things."

"What things?" Altaïr asked and leaned closer.

"Learn to be compassionate. Right now all you do is following Al Mualim and/or the Creed. You do not care about what they truly say. The only thing that made you save me back in Damascus was because of Al Mualim telling you to always help civilians. You just mere do as you are told, because you think that it is what it takes for you to gain your master rank back. What do you think would happen if Al Mualim somehow thought of rewriting the Creed? Telling you all that it no longer is forbidden to kill civilians? What would you do?"

Altaïr face revealed no thoughts.

"I would obey him,"

"Of course you would," Maiid said with an icy tone. "But do you know what many of the others of the Brotherhood would have done? What Malik would have done?"

Completely silence met her.

"He would have asked 'Why?'. Because they think it is wrong to kill people unable to defend themselves, for no real reason at all. Can you not see, Altaïr? You no longer pay attention to your own judgement because of your obsession of getting your rank back!  
"Al Mualim, Malik – all the others are waiting for you to realize that it is not the sharpness of one's sword that judge what kind of man you are - it is your head. They see no regret in you eyes simply because you will not acknowledge that you did something wrong at all during that mission!"

The assassin was taken aback, so much she could tell. She faced her own white robes and grabbed her red sash, holding the fabricate tight and slowly tugging at it.

"Is this why Allah has kept me from finding the killer among your brothers? Just because I needed to remain by your side to make you realize all of this? What a cruel world."

Maiid curved her lips, creating a smile made out of other feelings than happiness. When she gazed at Altaïr, it looked as if he was to say something, but a sudden noise outside the hidden place was soon to be heard.

The assassin got his feet, pulling the hood back in place at the same time. He glanced out through the rocks and Maiid was soon to follow him to the entrance. She could see a dirty man riding on his brown horse, running from four guards with horses as well. At first, Maiid thought that they would make it past the hidden place, but then she saw how the brown horse shook its head madly and stumbled. The animal fell to the ground, throwing the rider of its back. The guards halted and dismounted as well, and when they went past the brown horse lying in the dusty ground, Maiid saw that it was dead.

A strong hand grabbed her neck, forcing her to sprint forward out of the safe place between the massive rocks. Beside her Altaïr ran, his hand already picking out two throwing knifes.

"Prepare," the assassin hissed above her ear. "You will have to protect him." Maiid looked at the dirty man once more, and realized that he wore the same robes as them. It was one of their brothers.

"But I…!" she begun, suddenly recalling another thing which she hadn't told Altaïr yet.

"I have never killed before!"

The man stared at her in surprise, but broke out of it as he threw his knives. One hit a guard in his neck, turning him into a gargling, dying enemy. The second knife missed its target because the fallen guard had made the man to turn around to see what had happened.

"Then, protect him!" Altaïr repeated as he launched himself into the battle. Maiid ran towards the dusty brother, placing herself in between him and the nearest guard. The last of her hope of not need to fight where whipped away when she saw that she couldn't recognize the man as one of her friends among guards.

The enemy was tall, about one head above hers. He pointed a long sword at her stomach, and Maiid held up Kadar's small short blade. This didn't look good at all.

"Brother," the assassin behind her called. She stepped out of the way just in time for a throwing knife to imbed itself in the sword arm of the guard. He cried out in pain, and Maiid silently thanked the assassin behind her for his support. Soon after that, the guard shortened the distance between them with a deadly swing. Maiid jumped out of the way, hearing how some of the robes where cut of in the progress. She cursed and aimed at the man's side, but changed her mind and leapt away again.

The woman pushed herself into thinking. Malik, what had he told her? She changed her stance, and put the short blade up just in time to block the guard's blow. Her muscles burned and Maiid bit her lips instead of groaning. She broke loose, a bit easier now than it would have been from her regular stance, and aimed for his stomach. Warm, red liquid greeted her triumph. Her enemy roared and rammed into her. The force made her roll several times in the dusty ground, and she had to repeat it voluntary when the guard went after her, trying to pierce her on his blade.

When the woman finally got up and stepped away from her threat, she gazed around for Altaïr. He stood by the other brother's side, watching her fight alone.

"Altaïr, what is the meaning of this!?" she screamed and dodged another swing close to her head. Maiid ran past the man's feet and tried to slash his left side, but missed.

Instead of her mentor's familiar voice, another was heard.

"You are doing well, sister!" the unknown brother called to her, and Maiid smiled half a smile. Only someone like Altaïr could turn a fight over life and death for her, to a simple lesson in his eyes. Madness stroke her as she tried to stay focused.

Eventually, the guard fell because of the pressure and the blood loss. It had been just in time – the woman could feel that she was close to fall herself out of the exhaustion.

She hovered over him, unsure of what to do.

"Finish him."

The demanding voice belonged to Altaïr, and she faced him. When she did, she realized that this was a test - he wanted to see if he could trust her in a dangerous situation. If she could kill this guard, this threat, he could count on her doing that the next time when he was in need of her assistance.

Still with hesitation in her appearance, Maiid turned to the enemy at her feet. She raised her short blade, and with one easy swing, his head left his shoulders causing a wave of blood embracing the lesser part of her once white robes.

She made it two steps towards her brothers until she puked in the sand. The woman dropped the short blade and held her head with both of her hands, feeling the touch of warm fingers in her hair, holding it out of her way.

"Now breathe," Altaïr gently told her when she was done. She decided to once more obey his command, and breathed in and out slowly. When she had calmed down, he helped her to her feet. Maiid stumbled several times, and the other brother decided to help her as well, walking up at her other side. She turned to him as he placed her arm around his neck. His face was worn from dirt and beatings, but the warmth in his brown eyes stood out towards her. His black beard embraced his chin and cheeks, but did not hide his small smile.

"I must have been away a long time from Masyaf, as I have never before heard of Al Mualim to allow women into the Brotherhood," he joked cheerfully. "My name is Raouf, and I believe we have never met before, Shadiyah al Janan."

Raouf. The friend of Altaïr that had gone missing for months ago. This insight almost made Maiid forget her sickness.

"Where have _you_ been?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Raouf's smile faded.

"I was caught in Acre. Guarded day and night, my captors seemed unsure of what to do with me. A week ago, they sent _him_ over to see me. He turned out to be a warlord obsessed over the thought of killing us all." Maiid was shocked over his words. She recalled what Malik had told her a long time ago, about a certain man that built his army to crush the assassins. Her throat went dry.

"I finally escaped, as you can see. But I know information of importance which needs to reach Al Mualim as soon as possible. Right now, this madman is but days away from trying to overthrow Masyaf. We need to warn our brothers immedeately."

Maiid gasped at the sudden news. She turned to Altaïr on her other side, but the sight of him nearly made her gasp once more. He smiled a wicked, evil smile. It told her all she needed to know of how he planned to stop the approaching invasion. The blood on his robes would soon dry, but not yet the blood on his blade...


	19. Chapter 19

"Raouf? Is that you?"

"Master." The friend of Altaïr came forward and kneeled before Al Mualim. The old man had gone in front of his desk when he saw who was walking along with Altaïr and Maiid. Now, he was completely still, facing the worn assassin on the ground before him. Raouf spoke up again.

"I was careless," he spat out, clearly ashamed of himself. "After I killed my target, I was hurt myself and eventually captured by the guards. They tortured me…but I am most certain that I did not reveal any information of importance. Still, I can not guarantee anything and therefore I apologize for my huge mistake…"

Al Mualim interrupted him when raising a hand and Raouf faced their master in silence.

"I know you have kept you mouth shut, " he said gentle and Maiid twitched at the sudden appearance of the old man. She had never seen him this kind, this father-like before.

"They have not found our Bureaus or trying to take down the city of Masyaf during all this time you were gone, and that proves your innocence. Come to your feet, Raouf."

The assassin slowly stood up, eyeing Al Mualim with worrying eyes. He glanced over at Altaïr on his left side, and he nodded back. Fully aware of that their master had seen this, Raouf continued.

"I have another thing to tell you of, Master," he said. "Altaïr and Shadiyah here told me that you have already heard of this new coming threat, this warlord…"

Al Mualim nodded.

"Indeed. You have other news concerning this man?"

"Yes, Master. I can actually give you a name."

This time the older man looked surprised.

"Go on. Who is it?" he asked and Raouf took a deep breath.

"Adham."

"That can not be!" Al Mualim stared at the lower assassin in disbelief. "He disappeared for years ago, a mere student! Are you sure on your word?"

Raouf lowered his head, looking sad.

"I am, Master. I met him myself."

_Adham?_ Maiid hadn't read anything of him in Altaïr's notes, and when she gazed up at the man beside her, she saw that his reaction were none like the one of Al Mualim. In fact, Altaïr showed no response at all.

"And that is not all of it," Raouf said with a tiny sparkle of fear in his eyes. "Adham are planning to overthrow Masyaf any day from now…"

"That was indeed bad news, but you have my gratitude for bringing me them," the old man said, stroking his beard in thoughts.

"We need to inform the whole city of this threat immediately – but they can not know that it is one of their own brothers that are doing this; it would erase their entire moral. I will have to send someone out to kill him before this is found out and finish him of before we are under attack…"

Al Mualim frowned deeply, and for once he looked just like the old and experienced man that he actually was. Altaïr moved beside her, and Maiid looked at him. He was facing their master with a sharp gaze.

"You would like to add something, Altaïr?" Al Mualim asked when he too saw the impatient behaviour of the younger man. Raouf turned to Altaïr as well, curiously.

"Yes, Master. I am ready to be sent out to hunt this man down…" he paused for a moment. "But I can understand if you would not allow me to." the sound of his voice told them that he was honest, and that caused them all to freeze.

"You do?" Al Mualim asked, pure surprise could be heard through his dark voice.

"Yes, Master. I finally do."

_Altaïr…_

"Very well," the master replied, recovering himself from the shock. "I will send you on this mission. I wish you luck, Master Assassin." Three pair of eyes grew bigger at his words. Maiid glanced at the assassin beside her, and then back to Al Mualim. That's when she saw the hidden, yet pleased expression appear in the old man's face. But it was soon to be gone, and she doubted that anyone except herself had seen it.

Altaïr nodded when the shock slowly faded, and a growing genuine smile made its way over his face.

* * *

"You asked him of what?!"

Altaïr frowned at the young woman in front of him. They were back in his room, now resting from their trip back from Jerusalem. The Master Assassin lay on his bed with his hands supporting the back of his head. Maiid rested her back against the end of his bed, but at his words, she leaned closer to him with a confused expression.

"I asked Al Mualim to let me bring you with me on the mission," he repeated, closing his eyes again. His hood had fallen down and Maiid could see him clearly now.

"But that means that I have to kill again…?"

"No. That means that you have to help me save this entire city, and every one of my brothers."

When the woman didn't reply, he opened his eyes once more. She sat with her face hidden in between her palms, breathing heavy. Altaïr had seen that reaction before, and he was expecting it.

"Ask it." he said, completely sure of what she was going to ask him. Maiid took away her hands and winked, staring out in space.

"Is it always that…easy?"

Here we go.

"No, it is not. Quite often you have to finish him off before he is getting so exhausted that he can not move anymore. You were lucky to have an easy kill on your hands."

She faced him, fury in her eyes.

"You call this luck?" she snapped, and Altaïr sighed. And there was the anger.

"I have killed a man. I am just like your kind, just like the one of you that murdered my father…"

"Cut the bullshit." Altaïr hissed and jerked Maiid back from her dark thoughts. He knew what this feelings she had right now after her first kill was like, and he also knew that the easiest way to get over it, was to be corrected without any second thoughts. But then again, she was a woman - a very different one. He wasn't sure if it would work the same way on her.

"You needed to kill him to survive; there are no other excuses. I allowed you to finish him of by yourself, because I thought of you to be ready for such a task. Are you going to prove me wrong now?" His eyes were pending, but yet very sharp. There was a small pause when neither of them said anything, and Altaïr felt how he had tensed up all of a sudden. However, this was an important moment, and her answer could be of great importance.

"I do not think that you truly can be prepared for something inexperienced," she said with tears in her eyes. "I could do this, because I had talked to Malik about my troubles in fighting, and he showed me how to correct myself. I do not regret that – but I regret that I was put there to finish someone else's life."

Altaïr sat up. He hadn't expected such an answer, but he couldn't find anything about it to be in questioned. It frustrated him.

"When I killed for the first time, there was almost no difference from your case – except the fact that there was no one there to tell me how I should cope with it. First months later, I realized what I had to do. I think you should listen carefully to my words and to not make the same mistakes I did back there; regretting my very presence."

This was something that he had not written about either and Maiid stopped crying for a moment.

"Why are you telling me of this?" she asked and mentally slapped herself when she saw the gaze from her friend, looking insulted. "I mean, you usually never speak of yourself…"

The assassin snorted, and grinned slightly.

"I thought that it could go as some sort of comfort to you, but I guess I just made a fool out of myself. I am not…used to comfort people."

Maiid saw that it was a bit hard for him to talk like this. She was moved of his caring for her, and decided to climb up in his bed, placing her in front of him.

"I think you did quite well for not being used to it," she said encouraging and smiled towards him.

"But I would prefer another way of comforting," she said slowly. Altaïr tilted his head a bit.

"Can I…?"

He nodded, still with vigilant eyes. Maiid carefully went forward and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him once more. This time, it was slowly and smooth, anything like back there in the Bureau.

She breathed in and filled her lungs with his personal scent, combined with the leather and the assassin's robes. It smelled…real good.

"Well," she said silently because her mouth was close to his ear. "This would be the time when you hug me back. " she teased him, but she yelped in surprise when his strong arms suddenly embraced her hard, pushing all the remaining air out of her lungs in an instant.

"H-h..ey.."

He released her a bit, but kept his arms around her.

"Oh, did I hurt you? As I said, I am not good at comforting…" he pulled away enough for her to see that he made no effort to hide his smirk, and she shook her head at him. Then she realized how close they actually were. His face, that handsome face was mere inches from her own. She could see his eyes so clearly and that they slowly lost their teasing sparkle when they thought of the same fact as she.

Maiid nearly forgot to breath. He was so close that she could feel his body heat from the clothing. It took her all in, invited her to move closer. She cursed in silence when she let one of her hands make its way up along his muscular neck and to gently play with his hair. The woman saw how his eyes nearly winked at the sudden touch, and she smiled for herself. His grip around her tightened once more, to pull her body closer.

Maiid let her other hand lead its way to his marvellous face, sliding down his slightly rough cheek down to his smooth, dark lips. They moved under her touch and she felt a familiar feeling spread itself through her stomach. She decided to lean closer, looking deep into his dark, dim eyes; aiming for his lips. When she was so close that she could feel his breath against her skin, his strong hands suddenly stopped her. Maiid gazed up in surprise, but his face revealed no thoughts.

"Is this a way of comforting as well?" he asked, a tone in his voice that she had not yet heard before.

"I think you can count it in," she replied. Altaïr closed his eyes for a moment, and then gently moved her away to stand up from the bed. Maiid stared at him.

"Altaïr…?" she said, feeling now how the world came up with her again and she blushed over her behaviour.

The assassin turned around and his eyes were thoughtful.

"As I said…"

* * *

That night he wrote again, and she found and read it only hours later.

"_You can not be truly prepared for something inexperienced" – you are right on that, Janan. However, I doubt that you will ever be fully prepared to face another human being even though you might have known them for you entire lifetime. I guess you can learn to use what you are sure of and then remain open-minded for what is left. Though I do not know if I can do that. At least not now._

_And honestly, Janan. Stop reading my notes. There is a reason for me to hide them in this book. If I find out who told you of this, I will personally show him another way of comfort – the hard and displeasing one. _

* * *

**I don't know. I felt like it was time to get moving on a bit - especially when we're closing up with the end. **

**The surgery went well, I think. The doctor found quite some things that didn't belong in my knee (sounds gross xp) and he removed all he could. What I truly dislike though, is this enormous swelling. I feel disgusted whenever I look at my knee, or when it prevents me from moving. I barely feel like doing anything at all and I've already waisted many days on doing nothing of importance. **

**Though today it felt better and I wrote the next chapter. It was a bit short I think, but it will have to go anyway. What did you think of it?**

**Yargh, I am so tired. Thank you for reading, and forgive me for my grumpy mood. x(**

**(Oh, I nearly forgot! I've finally passed the 50 000-words break. Yeah!)  
**

**- MeliZ**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi!**

**Well, school's finally out and I feel like I have time left to write again. Finally! :D**

**I'm sorry for the delay. Hopefully there won't be such a long pause inbetween the chapters now when the summer is finally here.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 20!**

**- MeliZ**

* * *

_Adin smiled to himself._

"_Do you remember when I used to take you to the secret garden, outside the barracks?"_

_Maiid flinched. She stared at him, but realized soon that he couldn't see her this night either, he merely spoke to himself. But the woman knew what he meant. Her good friend had taken her there when she was a little girl, showing her the fountain of stone and the beautiful flowers that only grew in that garden. He had told her that the servants among the royal guards used to work in there, preventing the beauty from disappearing. She had loved it there._

"_You loved it there, Maiid…" Adin continued, his once clear brown eyes now dim of the shade of madness. Because that was what he had turned into – a madman._

_And it was her fault. Maiid swallowed hard at the fact. If she hadn't run away when she had heard of her father's death, she wouldn't have gotten hurt and she would certainly not have been taken care off of the assassins – now unable to return home. It was her fault that her best friend, so close that he felt like a brother, had turned into this. She missed him too, and she felt how tears cold as ice slowly made their way down her cheeks. It didn't matter if she sobbed loudly, because he wouldn't hear her anyway._

"_I can take you there once more, if you would like to. I promise you, Maiid! I will speak with the servants so that they will make it even more beautiful. I shall do that now, just for you…" he turned around so that she could see his face, but in that instant she wished that he hadn't. _

_He looked too old. The skin around his eyes had sunk deep and taken a sick colour of grey. Areas where he had missed to shave himself were black and dirty. In the corner of his lips there were spots of yellow, and when he smiled she saw that his cheekbones were clearly visible. His eyes burned and he stared at a point left from her. Maiid grabbed her head with both of her hands and screamed at his sight._

"_Maiid, you are such a wonderful girl. Can you recall the times you tried to sneak out through the main gate, and I literary dragged you home? Hah, you struggled like a wild dog, showing me your teeth and tried to bite me. I threw you in a pile of hay, and then you started to sneeze – because you were allergic! The look on your face was most priceless…!"_

_Maiid closed her eyes hard and shook her head. She remembered all of it, but those memories only hurt her more. She didn't want to hear it, it made her but missing the guards even more. Missing Damascus, and the young, happy Adin. The healthy Adin. But the crazy one laughed again and made her blood freeze at how strange and unusual it sounded._

"_Or that time when you decided to break into your father's chamber to steal his pencils, just so that he would stop his working and to be with you more. I hunted you around our barracks for the entire day, and it did not help that everyone else pitied you and tried to get in my way…"_

"_Stop it…" Maiid mumbled, still with a tiny hope of him hearing her. "Stop telling me this, Adin…"_

_But he laughed loudly again and the woman winced. She fell to her knees, keeping her hands over her ears, trying to prevent his voice from penetrating her mind. _

"_Hah! And that time you wanted to buy me a present in the market place, because it was my birthday. You listened to what every one of the guards on my shift had to tell you about my taste, and you ended up filling my chamber with everything you could get a hold of in the entire city! I could not even get in there for a week, until I had sorted everything out. You would surely remember that, would you not, Maiid?" he grinned happily at the memory, but the woman cried on the floor, teardrop after teardrop of cold liquid fell, but made no sound._

"_Adin, please! Please!!" she shrieked, but all in vain. He continued about event after event, smiling like a child after finishing talking about each one. _

_Maiid couldn't take it any longer, and she screamed and screamed. She tried to rip her ears of, anything to get away from his voice. Suddenly a sharp pain fell over her face and the vision of Adin disappeared. Instead it all went black, but she kept screaming._

And she opened her eyes.

Maiid realized that Altaïr was leaning over her, keeping one of his hands over her mouth. She also understood that the disturbing sound in her ears turned out to belong to her own shouting, and she hurried to cut it out. The assassin released her but kept the worrying look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Janan?" he asked, knowing bits of what she had to go through every night. The young woman was about to answer when she felt that her voice was a mere whisper, and she decided to nod instead.

"You have been wimping and screaming for nearly one hour," Altaïr said, referring to her now non-existing voice.

"I tried to wake you up many times, but I could not reach to you. That is why I hit you." Maiid felt a steady pain from her right cheek, and she twitched when she touched the spot.

"Thanks," she whispered and narrowed her eyes. Altaïr smiled half of a smile before he got to his feet again.

"We are leaving soon. I will go talk to Al Mualim once more, and in the meanwhile you will have to get ready. Await me at the stall outside Masyaf." He walked out of his room and Maiid stared after him. During the time it took for her to dress and to begin her breakfast in the dining hall, she recalled the events from the day before. When she came to the moment when she had almost kissed Altaïr, Maiid missed to swallow her food and started to cough severely. An assassin next to her helped her by hitting her gently in her back, and she wheezed thanks to him.

She had nearly kissed Altaïr. Unbelievable. Most unbelievable.

At first she became afraid of what he must think of her now._ Most likely to be some kind of whore. By Allah's kindness, what have I done…or what have I intended to do…But he stopped me, of course. I am his friend, and friends do not treat each other like that. And I have never thought of him to be something else, then why…?_

Then Maiid thought of which state she had been in when the event had occurred. It was the evening of a long day, in which she had travelled from Jerusalem, killed her first man, helped Altaïr to bring his old friend and assassin Raouf home to Masyaf, and then finally breaking down in Altaïr's room, doubting her own judgement because of her first kill. She felt gratitude when it came to him, not love. That's it, she was grateful! And exhausted from the travelling and all the nightmares…

Adin's voice was heard again when she thought of the dream, and the young woman shuddered, convinced of that it would do her no good to remember it. Instead she got to her feet and stumbled, unfocused and blinking. Her body hadn't rested enough to keep up with such a quick action, and Maiid could only gaze at the blurred floor of stone, which approached fast. However, the assassin that had hit her in her back got a hold of her in time.

She looked at him, and when her eyesight returned she saw that he wore the robes of white, with small details of the darker grey. He was not a Master Assassin like Altaïr, but he couldn't be many ranks from it.

"How are you?" he asked in a dark voice. His hood was down, and his face was scared and worn. He looked older than Altaïr, and everything of his presence told her that he was an honourable man; fond of caring for others. But his eyes were light brown and cold.

Maiid backed out of his grasp.

"I am fine," she answered. Maiid realized that she couldn't take her eyes of his, and it frightened her. He stared at her for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and Maiid finally understood what her instincts tried to tell her. Could this be the one she had searched for? Her father's murderer…?

The assassin pierced through her soul with his sharp gaze, and the woman thought of what to do. Should she try to interrogate with him to find out more just to be sure? Or should she run, because he was a threat to her as well? Completely unsure, she opened her mouth to answer his question, to buy some time. But his raised his hand to silence her.

"Questions are not necessarily there to be answered, but possibly there to inspire thinking,"he said, and with a last gaze at her, he turned around and walked out from the dining hall.

* * *

Maiid leaned over the neck of Numair and yawned slowly.

"I wish I could sleep as well as you can," she whispered in the usual voice she spared for conversations with her stallion.

"I mean look at you; it is almost as if you had the energy of three other horses. What on earth do you intend to do with all that?"

Numair turned his dark head up and neighed happily. She smiled and played with his mane for a bit.

"Attention forward," Altaïr's sharp voice called to her and made the girl glance at the road in front of them. Three guards stood next to each other, blocking the passage that lead through the mountain. This passage was necessary to travel through to be able to arrive in the city of Acre. They would have to get past them.

"Do not hesitate," her friend hissed, looking at her. Before she had time to think of what he meant, the assassin dismounted his mare Fawziyyah and walked closer to the guards with her reins in hand. Maiid followed his actions.

"Stay you pace, scholar!" one of the guards bellowed. He had his hand on his sword, ready to draw it. The other two followed him.

Maiid walked closer to Altaïr and halted beside him. They both had their hoods up and their heads slightly bowed, all to make the illusion of them to be scholars more trustworthy. The woman carefully gazed at the guards, but they paid her no more than a quick glance. The assassins' robes did cover her feminine curves well, which in this case was a necessary thing.

"You are not getting through here. Leave now!" the guard continued.

"What is the matter, my lord? Why can we not pass?" Maiid nearly jumped in surprise at the change in Altaïr's voice; he sounded completely like an old man. It was a good imitation, so good that she had to bit her lip not to laugh. Of course such outburst wasn't suitable for this kind of situation, but Maiid was indeed getting a bit nervous. The guards glared at them and she swallowed hard at the thought of having the need to kill again. She hoped that Altaïr would find a way through this without bloodshed.

The guard that was apparently in charge decided to spit in the ground before the assassin's boots.

"We have our orders from the warlord Adham himself; no one shall be let through to Acre until he commands otherwise."

Maiid narrowed her eyes at the sound of their enemy. If they could find his ally in Acre and kill him, they would hopefully be a step closer to find the warlord himself and get rid of him. _And then I will finally have time again to look for your killer, father…_

The woman glanced over at Altaïr, waiting for his respond to the guard. The small smirk on his lips combined with the old man's voice nearly caused Maiid giggle on the spot once again. She closed her eyes hard, but decided to keep the memory in her head to laugh at in a better circumstance.

"We are but poor scholars, heading back to our home… "**(1)** Altaïr continued and used the pause to discreetly stamp the woman's foot when she started to shake from the laughter she held back. The pain called her back to the serious situation just in time, because the guard had turned to her, looking at her suspiciously.

"We are mere servants of Allah, how could we possibly be let out from our hometown by this warlord?"

The guard turned back to the assassin, slowly shaking his dark head.

"There will be no exeptions for you, scholar. There are too many rumours about the assassins that are threatening our lord Adhams plans. Here you won't pass until we are no longer standing!"

Maiid swallowed but her throat was dry. _Oh no..._

"Is that so?" Altaïr replied and raised his head, making his smirk visible to them all. Before the guard had time to draw his own sword, he was pierced by the assassin's. Altaïr twisted his blade in the man's stomach and looked at the other two remaining guards, whom were still in shock.

"Very well then," he said and drew out his blade from the guard's body, launching it towards the closest guard. Maiid stared for some seconds before she came aware of what she had to do now. With a roar of uneasiness, she drew her short blade and attacked the last guard. He was nearly at the same height as she, which helped more than she thought it would. He blocked with his sword, but as Maiid tried to attack him even faster, the guard had no time to bring a blow on her himself.

Seconds passed, and all too soon the woman felt how her muscles started to complain. Her attacks slowed fast and she made her decision with another bite in her lip. When a new opening were made from an all to slow block from the man, Maiid launched herself closer and sliced him in his back. The man cried and slashed after her, but the woman had managed to get out of his way in time, and placed her next blow on his shoulder. The guard cursed her and came to his feet slowly and stumbling. But when he blocked the next time, Maiid put extra force in her blow and broke down his entire defence. The sword flew away from his hand and the guard fell to his knees in defeat. The woman hurried to slash at him for the last time, hitting him in the chest area. When he fell to the ground, she hurried to check the condition of Altaïr, and found it that the assassin was already done killing his guard. Walking closer to her friend while trying her best not to look again at the corpse of her second kill ever, Maiid stumbled and was caught in her friends arms. He helped her to her feet, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"No, you are _not_ going to throw up on me."

The woman stared at him for a while, and then she giggled. However, she stopped abruptly when she felt her dinner in her throat threatening to escape.

Altaïr slowly led her back to their horses, but this time Maiid didn't need that much help.

"How do you feel?" he asked after he had helped her up on Numair's back. The woman smiled weakly back at him.

"I did not realize how much easier it was to…enduring it if I hurried to kill him. Yesterday I took to much time trying to decide if I should do it or not. Today I just did."

She made a funny face and sighed.

"I still feel like a monster though."

To her surprise Altaïr reached out and laid his hand over hers, where it was rested along Numair's neck. The warmth from it was pleasant and Maiid did her best not to move her hand at all. She stared back into his dark, quick eyes.

"You still have doubts in killing another human being – they do not," he said, referring to the fallen guards in the dusty ground.

"You are no more monster than you were the first time I met you, Janan."

Maiid forgot to breathe for a moment. She recalled once more the event in his room yesterday, and she felt how her cheeks turned hot. This time she was sure of him seeing it.

When he dropped his hand from hers, the woman felt how she missed the touch immediately. Realizing what she just had thought, Maiid grabbed the reins angrily and held them tightly.

_I do __**not**__ think of him in another way than a friend of mine. I'm just exhausted, yes. Exhausted and lonely. No need to get worked up..._

_

* * *

  
_

Too bad it didn't work out as she wanted it to. The rest of the trip to Acre turned out quite uneventful, but in Maiid's case she would've preferred it to happen something – anything that would distract her mind from her fellow assassin.

Altaïr could most likely tell that something was wrong, but he let her be. No matter what she tried to tell herself, she wanted him to talk to her again. Suddenly she realized how much she detested these trips when they rarely spoke to each other. The fact made her to do a new, annoyed funny face.

However, the distraction she had waited for turned out to be Acre itself. She took a good look at everything in the city while following Altaïr towards the Bureau. When they had arrived, the assassin jumped down and walked in right away. Maiid took on last glance outside before she too jumped through the hole. She took her hood down and let her brown hair free from the prison of cloth.

She had just walked through the door opening when an unfamiliar voice bellowed from behind the wooden desk.

"What have I told you, Altaïr? Keep your _whores_ out of our Bureau!"

* * *

**(1) **Oh, irony! =3


	21. Chapter 21

**Greetings, everyone. I'm back (surprisingly) with the next chapter, after what actually felt like ages. **

**I have good news and bad news for you. The bad one's that I've been looking all over my room for the notes I've made about every upcoming chapter. Unfortunately, I haven't found them and without them I might leave out good plot or details that I really liked. But it looks like I do remember most of my plans, so no worry.  
The good one's that I_ will_ finish this story. It might not seem like that when it takes months for me to update once in a while, but I am honest. I will finish it.**

**Until then, I apologize for my lazyness and I wish for you a happy reading. :)**

**- GadGet (MeliZ)**

* * *

_"Excuse me_?"

The bureau leader of Acre stared back at her with almost as much shock in his eyes that is was in hers.

"You dare to speak before spoken to? Altaïr, what is the meaning of this?"

The assassin started to explain the matter, but Maiid interrupted him by slamming her fist in the wooden desk.

"What in hell's name are you taking me for?" she hissed at the old man. "I am no more of a wench than you are!"

The bureau leader gasped, but anger followed with clear visible streaks of red in his face.

"How dare you insult me? Do you not know who I am?"

Maiid was just about to tell the man about who _she_ actually was, but Altaïr decided to put an end to the hostile situation by putting a hand over the furious girl's mouth.

"Rafiq, this is no woman of the street - but a quest of ours. Her name is Shadiyah al Janan and she is with me to help us defeat the warlord and his allies. Janan, this is the Rafiq of Acre; Kareef. He is the brother of Al Mualim…"

Kareef and Maiid stared at the assassin, then at each other. A moment of silence fell over the Bureau and Altaïr decided it was safe to release his friend. The girl pointed a finger at the Bureau leader and made a funny face.

"Al Mualim has a brother? What in…" she shook her head confused, but could not look past the resemblance. The man looked older than the other Bureau leaders, and he had the same cold eyes and white beard as Al Mualim.

Kareef looked at her thoughtfully and stroked his beard. Then he lit up as if he remembered something.

"Ah, the she-male…"

"_WHAT_?" Maiid roared and a smug smile appeared on the older man's face.

Altaïr put a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled her backwards in case she decided to leap at the man. Maiid twitched at this handicap and glared at the man beside her. When she saw the look on his face, she decided to try to calm down for his sake. Apparently Altaïr disliked this as much as she did.

"Maybe we should get on with your mission, Altaïr," Kareef said and faced the younger assassin.

"Your man is heavily guarded. The news from my brother told me that I should try and assist you in finding out information about this Imad al Husam. However, I found the task too difficult because of the status of the man. I am afraid that you are on your own in this matter," Kareef finished and nowhere in his appearance was there even the slightest of sympathy shown for Altaïr. Maiid noticed this and took an angry step closer.

"If not even you can find out information about the target, then why are you even placed in a position like this?" she asked between her teeth. The man looked at her with disgust.

"Because I am not my brother, and therefore not the one in charge. He needs someone to look after all the members of the Brotherhood that have not yet found their rightful place among us. Those who are doomed to fail their tasks and questioning their superiors…" He twitched his head at Altaïr behind her, and the girl felt how the hand on her shoulder tensed.

"The likes of him, for example," Kareef said and smirked arrogantly.

"Enough!" Maiid roared at the man. "I do not wish for anymore of your insults – towards me nor Altaïr. We have done nothing to deserve this hostility, and I do not in Allah's name care for how much more superior you might be than me. If you have no good to speak of, then speak no more!"

Kareef started to laugh and Maiid felt how her blood started to boil.

"How amusing," he wheezed in between his gasping for air. "Altaïr, you have gotten yourself a woman for protection! Strangely, I could not yet see that coming…"

The girl took a deep breath to be able to tell the man a thing of two, but she hesitated while thinking of what Kareef had said. Maybe she did defend him, even though he was just as capable to handle the situation by himself. Maybe she had insulted him in the progress?

She looked at her friend and saw his blank face stare back. Maiid felt a lump in the throat, and she stared down in the ground confident of saying no more.

"If you have no information to share with me, I shall go search for it myself," Altaïr said and pushed Maiid out of the door with him, the chuckling from the Rafiq fading as they left the Bureau behind.

Altaïr started to climb out of the hole and Maiid hurried to following him. She managed to get a hold of his robes before he had sprinted of, causing him to turn around.

"I… I am sorry for my outburst," she started; the lump of regret in her throat wasn't helping. Altaïr kept his blank face, waiting for her to continuing.

"I know you can take care of yourself, I just went mad at what he said…" she sighed ashamed and waited for his response. The assassin closed his eyes and nodded.

When he turned to leave, Maiid called for him again.

"Wait! Can I not go with you?"

"It might be too dangerous for you. Stay in the Bureau and await my return," he replied.

Maiid said nothing and when the assassin had gone out of sight, the girl fell to her knees.

She felt horrible. The lump in her throat grew and she put her face in her hands. She didn't even know why she felt so bad. She must've hurt him in some way, though she hadn't intended to of course.

A skriek from above made her to gaze up in the sky. There, flying high and free in the air, there was an eagle. Maiid watched the beautiful animal, and suddenly a tiny glimpse of hope came to her thoughts. Maybe she could help Altaïr to gather information.

_Not that I have tried something likely before, but I might as__ well try, _she thought as she leaped over the rooftops, searching for a marketplace. That was her own idea, because she thought that in such a place it might be easier to eavesdrop of people. The eavesdropping however, was something that she had read in the notes of Altaïr. At some time he had written some about investigation an alike, and Maiid now thanked Allah that she had read it all.

The girl in robes decided to climb down from the roof before entering a nearby market place. She was lucky enough to find a ladder which she hurried down with and walked out on the street with her head bowed. She felt exposed when not being above everyone anymore, and therefore she decided to embrace the disguise as a scholar as much as she could. I did work too well in fact, because when she was walking around looking for a couple of people to eavesdrop from, she felt a tugging at her sash. Turning around in an instant, she found that is was a young, dirty boy with his hand at one of her pouches. His eyes widened when realising that he had been caught and he tried to run of, but Maiid was quicker. She grabbed him by his tiny arm and pulled him back easily. The thin boy didn't weight that much.

He struggled for a moment, but soon decided it wasn't taking him anywhere. The boy refused to look at her, fully aware of the punishment for stealing was immediate execution.

Maiid thought for a second, and suddenly recalled another thing from Altaïr's hidden notes.

"Hey, what is the name of yours?" Maiid asked as gentle as possible. She didn't bother to try and change her voice to a masculine one.

The boy looked into her hood and stared again when he realised that she was a woman.

"My name is Bishr, madam," he said dryly, unsure of why she bothered to ask him such a question if she was turning him in.

Maiid nodded and smiled when she saw the thoughtful expression of him.

"I see. Now, Bishr, I have an offer. If you agree to do what I ask of you, then I will not hand you over to the guards." She waited patiently for the boy to think, she knew that it was of importance that he agreed fully.

"That do depend on what you ask of me, madam," he answered in his light voice. Maiid nodded.

"Well of course. What I want you to do are to hand over to me any letter or such that you have picked from the pockets of others."

At her request, Bishr gave her a strange look.

"Letters?" he asked to make sure that he had heard her right. Maiid nodded again and smiled.

The boy started to look through a small bag on his back and handed her a small pile of papers.

"This is what I have got today, madam," he said and put his bag back on.

The girl put the letters in her own pouch and let go of the boy.

"Thank you Bishr. I hope we see each other again."

"I am not sure about that, madam," the boy shrugged and with a last gaze at the girl he went off back into the overflowed street and disappeared.

Maiid smiled widely, much pleased with herself as she headed to the closest couple talking to try and take out more information.

* * *

She made it back to the Bureau only minutes before a tired Altaïr sat down beside her on the roof.

"You had any luck?" the girl asked her friend. The Master assassin lay down and rested his head with his hands.

"Barely. I know now where the man called Imad al Husam will be present tomorrow, but I know nothing of the patrols of guards, nor any ways to get to him…" he faced her when she stretched and lay down beside him. Maiid rolled to the side to be able to reach her pouch, pulling out a certain letter that she had kept from the pile. Altaïr followed her movements with his sharp eyes, watching in silence as she held the letter above his hooded head and waving it forth and back.

"I do not know about the way in or out, but in this paper you will find out all about the guards' positions," she said proudly and dropped the letter that was immediately snatched in the air by the assassin. He quickly pored through it and then slowly put it down.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked and narrowed his eyes. Maiid lay completely still on the stone roof.

"I wanted to be of help, so I went out to search out information just like…"

"…I described in my notes," Altaïr finished, a frown growing in his handsome face.

"Why did you read them?"

He was just curious, and who wouldn't be in his case? Maiid could only think that he deserved an honest answer, but somehow it felt hard to tell him the truth. It felt… rather awkward in fact.

"Well…" she began, but after that she didn't knew what to say. Altaïr moved slightly.

"You were looking for vulnerable sides of me, so that you could use them against me and escape?"

Maiid frowned at his suggestion.

"No, nothing like that," she managed to let out before stopping again. The girl sighed loudly.

"It just feels strange to say, but… I was curious about you and I wanted to see more from your point of view." She swallowed and kept her gaze at the very beginning of his hood, avoiding his gaze.

"You have taking good care of me and I began to feel fond of you. But you never spoke much of what you thought of much, and I wanted to know more of you. It was wrong of me to read your notes, but I simply could not…resist."

Maiid raised her gaze and looked into his dark eyes.

"You actually want to know what I think?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Maiid noticed the difference in appearance, but answered him as if she hadn't.

"Why, yes?"

Altaïr then got to his knees, leaning over her with an annoyed expression.

"I think you were very stupid by running off by yourself into Acre - especially when I told you to wait here!" he growled and got to his feet. Maiid looked at him in surprise and slowly got to her feet as well.

The assassin was facing the rest of the town, his back turned towards her. The girl bit her lip, thinking of what to say. Then it hit her.

"Altaïr?" she asked carefully, afraid of making him even more upset.

"Yes, Janan?" he answered tiredly. The girl slowly moved closer to stand beside him.

"Are you worried for my safety?"

Maiid mentally shook her head at the question. It was too much emotion – again. And it felt stupid. But at the same time, the thought of him saying yes made her stomach to feel warm and happy. _It must be that compliment thing again…_

Silence embraced them for a moment, and Maiid breathed in the fresh air from a bypassing wind.

"I am confused in your presence," Altaïr suddenly said. The girl looked at him and found that a smug smile was playing on his lips. She smiled half a smile back.

"I guess that is the only thing about you that tells us of your gender."

* * *

That night both of them spent their night outside of the Bureau among the many pillows. Maiid lay close to the fountain and in the opposite of the place Altaïr rested.

It was the first that Maiid would actually sleep here in the entrance; usually she had always been offered a bed in the Bureau. This time however, she wouldn't sleep inside of there even _if_ the rafiq had offered her a bed. It felt good to finally be out of reach for the mean remarks.

Altaïr started to chuckle again over the joke about her female sides and Maiid threw a pillow at him.

It _was_ funny, that she could agree with him. But the joke had made her think about herself a bit more. Maybe she wasn't that womanly as she should be? Maybe she acted too much as a man to ever…

She could have hit herself if it would sound so loudly in the night. What was she thinking? As if her gender would matter anything right now? Altaïr must think of her to be such a child...

Maiid gazed over at him, not knowing if he was asleep or not. She yawned and smiled for herself at the thought that maybe, just maybe, he really did care for her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hah, surprise! I update again, and with a chapter containing both adventure and sweetness! :D**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter, because I do alot. It was really interesting to write. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

**- GadGet**

* * *

"You said he would be present at the church?" Maiid asked as they ran along the grey and dark rooftops of Acre. The assassin turned to her.

"Yes. He is a very religious man and today there will some sort of a ceremony there."

"Oh," she answered and they continued south closing up with the edge of the roof. The girl watched the next roof closely; careful with not looking down at the one she was running on. If she would, her back would bend and her jump would most likely fail. She held her breath and flew beside Altaïr; feeling the soft wind teasing them as they were in complete air for a second. Then the landing approached and Maiid fell half to her knees and rolled over her shoulder to ease the pressure on her legs. She got up again and continued running, feeling free and full of energy.

She dropped the sight of the next rooftop for a second and scanned the area ahead of them.

"Is that the church?" she gasped at the sight of the monstrous building, reaching higher into the sky than anything else she had seen built my human hands.

Altaïr laughed.

"Indeed, it is. There are more of the Christians here than anywhere else in the Kingdom. It is well used."

The young woman continued to gaze at the church with admire all over her face.

"You see the cross at the very top?" he asked and Maiid narrowed her eyes.

"I have climbed to that cross several times. The view is most stunning."

At his words Maiid grew paler.

"I can imagine," she said and felt how a dizziness fell over her at the very thought of climbing that high.

When they were at the last house before the church wall, Altaïr halted. He led her to a roof garden were they climbed in. The space inside was limited, and for them both to be able to fit together on the ground and still have an open spot between them seemed ridiculously hard. Maiid snickered, but her friend silenced her but putting a finger to his lips.

"Look," he said and started to draw a figure on the dusty ground with the help of one of his small throwing knifes.

"This is the church. According to our information, Imad al Husam will be inside of there."

He drew a small circle inside of the figure.

"We also know that there will be guards with him in the church as well, positioned here, here and here…" he said as he added an "X" in the figure for each of the guards. They were standing in the corners of the church in pairs.

"Outside, there will more guards," he continued, and drew more of the "X" around the entrance of the building, as well as around it.

"And of course," he said and gazed at her sharply. "There will be many of them on the roof. It usually are, and I can not simply believe that their numbers would have decreased because of his presence inside. Do you understand, Janan?"

The girl nodded slowly, keeping a serious expression. This was their first mission together were she would actually assist him and not trying to stop him from succeeding. The memory made her blush for a moment, but she hurried to think of the present time again.

"Good," Altaïr said and put the throwing knife back in its rightful place at his left shoulder along with the others.

"I do not believe that there are any other ways to get in than trough the main entrance, and therefore I have brought this with me…"

He pulled out a piece of wood of the size of the handle to his sword. In both of the endings there was dark lids and its smell were unusual. Maiid stared at the construction and made a funny face.

"What is that?" she asked and Altaïr smirked.

"It is our diversion," he told her proudly and the girl raised one eyebrow.

"Inside of here is a new mixture of ingredients that we recently found a purpose for," he explained. "All you have to do is to let it catch fire, and then throw it away."

Maiid kept her sceptical look.

"It will work," Altaïr added. "Kareef gave it to me, he knows."

"Well, that sounds very reassuring."

* * *

The decided to enter through a window at the east side of the church. To get there, they would first have to clear the roof as they would climb up from the north of the building.

Altaïr silently leaped to the stone wall and waited for her to join. Maiid took a deep breath and jumped; arms out to be able to get a hold of anything on the wall. She grabbed an edge, but didn't get a support for her feet. Almost as if Altaïr saw it coming, he leaned out of the wall and grabbed the robes of her back and lifted her up beside him. Maiid hurried to steady herself before mouthing thanks to him. He gave her a smile and winked, before climbing higher at a steady pace. The girl felt a small blush appear twice since they had left the Bureau.

When he was at the edge of the roof, Altaïr peeked with half of his head up to see how many guards there were. He lowered himself to her and mouthed the number of six.

"Wait for my command," he whispered before climbing over the edge and disappearing from her sight. She remained where she was, alongside of the church, and listened to the sound of two dying cries belonging to the victims of throwing knives. Next followed the sounds of shouting, foot steps and more slicing.

"Now!" the voice of Altaïr roared and Maiid climbed up with the noise of her own heart in her ears. Three of the guards were already dead and the three remaining had their backs faced against her. Altaïr must have moved around to get them there for her.

Maiid unsheathed her short sword and let it dance over the backs of the two closest guards. They fell to the ground, and as the last one standing turned to look at her, Altaïr pierced him on his sword.

The assassin and the young woman quickly examined each other for wounds, and then continued to the east side of the church. They climbed down a bit so that they were next to the windows, having one on either of their sides. Altaïr peered inside and Maiid took out the piece of wood from her clothing, putting it carefully in her mouth. She gazed with a frown at the Master Assassin once more to make sure that he knew what he was doing. He grinned at her.

"Good luck, Janan," he said as he took a hold of the wall just above his window and kicked the glass hard. It shattered into thousands of pieces, and before the sound of the glass had ended, the assassin had thrown himself into the church. Maiid turned to her window and put her hands at the place where he had, and kicked as hard as she dared. The coloured glass broke immediately, but she didn't leap inside as Altaïr had done. Instead, she took the wood from her mouth and lit it by one of the torches on the wall inside. As it caught fire, she threw it away in any direction that wasn't beside Altaïr. It landed at the entrance.

An explosion was heard and startled everyone inside. In horror, Maiid watched as the wood had shattered and the strange mixture of liquid inside of his had splattered all over the area. But that wasn't the worst part. When the construction exploded, the liquid caught fire as well, and created an own storm of heat wherever it landed. Unfortunately, she had thrown it close to the banner and now the entrance was buried in fire.

The shocked girl broke loose of the horrifying sight and scanned the floor for Altaïr. He fought with several guards, but as the fire spread more and more of them tried to make it for the exit. Altaïr tackled the screaming people out of his way and collapsed on a man dressed in a deep blue tunic. He acted in an instant and stroked a feather in the blood of Imad al Husam, but had no time to block an attack from a nearby guard. The blow hit Altaïr in his side, and quickly coloured his robes with red. The assassin drew his short sword and sank the blade in the man's neck.

The scene was chaotic. There were screaming citizens all over the church, some of them had caught fire and others tried to find a way out of the firestorm that was once the entrance. Smoke arose to the roof and found its way out of the windows that Maiid and Altaïr had broken. Some of the citizens noticed this, but they were unable to climb up the walls.

"Altaïr!" Maiid screamed but her voice drowned in the shrieks of others. She looked around for the best way to get to him, but gazed up at the roof inside, from where a loud cracking sound was heard. Some of the beams were eaten by the fire and was now loosening from its places.

"Altaïr! The roof!" she cried and felt panic spread inside of her. One of the beams lost its support with a breaking sound and fell to the ground, crushing the people under it. Maiid screamed and climbed into the church as fast as she could. The heat almost suffocated her and the smoke had started to gather, which made her vision blurry. But she knew were Altaïr lay and she ran past panicked women and jumped over broken benches.

There was a new crack from above and Maiid felt the ground shake as one beam hit it not far from her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the smoke and the heat filled them with liquid that prevented her eyesight. She started to cough more violently and quickly put the robes of her left arm in her mouth.

"Alfthaïv!" She arrived in front of his crouched body, blood was making it way down his side to the ground and he looked disoriented. Maiid stepped closes to offer him her hand when another crack was heard right above them, and the girl felt how her heart nearly stopped. She didn't see how the assassin's eyes were flown open, focus embraced his trained body and he throw himself forward, grabbing Maiid with one hand and taking her with him. The beam crashed down in the spot where they had been in seconds later.

The girl felt how his grasp of her arm were gone and she realized that he had fainted from the blood loss.

_Out. _

She let go of her robes with her mouth and grabbed him by his limb arms and pulled. She almost cried out in despair; he was way too heavy. But they needed to get out of there, now.

She dragged him slowly along the ground, avoiding the splitter and spots of fire as well as possible. When she got to the wall she had to stop and cough again. Her skin and face felt as if they were burning thanks to the heat. Maiid shook her head violently and checked for anything to help her carry him with her when climbing back to the windows. She found a remaining piece of cloth and quickly tied it around herself and Altaïr.

Maiid started to climb slowly, but she knew that she had to make haste; the fire was now not far from eating them as well. She took one last look towards the window and then closed her eyes, concentrating on climbing. The cloth that held Altaïr in place over her back clung painfully to her shoulders because of his weight. Her muscles screamed, her body trembled and the heat sting all over her body. It was getting harder to breath because of the pressure and warmth around them.

_Out. Now._

Maiid bit her lower lip hard and crawled out of the window. She took a deep breath as she looked down at the ground. There was a stack of hay.

* * *

"I knew that you were the one responsible!" Kareef cried as soon as Maiid stumbled inside of the Bureau with the unconscious assassin. The girl was in a mess; her robes had turned black at some parts were the fire had reached her and she looked hysteric and on the edge of a breakdown.

"The whole church is destroyed, and the news could not have possibly escaped even the tiniest of child. You are a disaster!"

Maiid carefully lay Altaïr down and Kareef strode forward with linen cloth that he had taken out from under the desk. With experienced hands he checked the condition of the assassin and took care of the slash wound and the burned parts of the man. Maiid was in sort of a shock after her adrenaline rush had left her and she didn't know what to do. She started to sob and Kareef glared at her.

When Altaïr had been taken care off they carefully moved him further into the Bureau.

"I will head out and take a look at the huge damage your presence have caused us," the brother of Al Mualim spat and left the headquarter.

Maiid walked out and fetched as many pillows as she could carry and carefully put them around Altaïr and under his head for a better support. When done with her task, the girl sat down next to her friend and felt how her body started to shake again.

She lost recognition of time as she cried. Altaïr remained as he was, still unconscious. The girl felt like hitting herself.

Her head ached, as for her back and shoulders and her throat felt sour. But most important now – no, most important of all was that Altaïr had to survive. Maiid felt how her heart slowed as a cold grasp held it hard. She cried down in her robes and prayed for all that she was worth that he would awake again.

"Janan…?"

His voice was a mere whisper and the young woman jumped in surprise. She was just about to throw herself in his arms, but stopped herself in time. First off, he was injured. And secondly, she didn't have the right to be even this close to him after what she had done.

As Altaïr slowly sat up, looking at her with his yet unsteadied gaze, the girl moved away from him.

"Janan," he said again, this time a little louder. "What are you doing?"

Maiid stopped moving and started to sob again; she had lost all control now. Altaïr tried to move to her, but was stopped by the pain from his wounds.

"N-no! Remain were you are; y-you are badly hurt," Maiid said between her sobs and pushed the assassin away from her. He grabbed her wrist.

"Then come here," he demanded. Snorting, she moved closer and sat beside him. He put a black finger under her chin and raised it so that he could look in her face, but at the sight of his worried expression she cried even harder. Why was he worried about her? He shouldn't be! It was her fault that he nearly died, her fault not his…

"I am s-so sorry!" she cried and covered her face in her hands. The assassin lowered his arms slowly around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"I-I did not mean to s-start the fire, I-I should have thrown it somewhere e-helse… I…!" she sobbed and Altaïr forced her to look at him again.

"I do remember. You saved my life." He said calmly but with a force in his strong voice. Maiid shook her head over and over.

"Yes, you did," he said. Maiid tried to focus on his deep eyes, but she couldn't stop crying. The assassin let go of her face and held her close to him in an embrace. Maiid grasped his robes hard and cried in his shoulder.

"Sshh," he whispered softly. "You did all you could have done. Neither you nor I knew that it would start a fire. You had all your right to be afraid of that…"

"N-no, it is not that…" Maiid murmured deep down in the fabricate.

"I-I risked your life…I nearly killed you!"

The assassin shook his head and rubbed her back slowly, because of the pain in moving.

"No, I am fine. I have endured worse."

They said no more, only waited for the shock to fade and for Maiid to stop cry. When she did, she realized that they were still hugging each other. The warmth from his body was very pleasant compare to the heat from the fire, and she sighed happily down in his shoulder. This felt so good. She breathed in deeply and smelled the blood, sweat, leather and personal scent in one intake. It made her dizzy.

As Altaïr started to let go of her, she only replied by tugging at him to stay close. He gave up and locked his arms around her thin body once more.

"Does this mean that I am doing this right?" he whispered in her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She bit her lip before answering.

"Yes. You are the best comforter in the Holy Land."

"I thought as much," he grinned and Maiid turned her head to the side, resting her forehead at his collar bone. She felt how her body started to feel numb and after hours of exhaustion she finally arrived at the gates of the land for the asleep. One last line did however last in her mind.

_I think I am in love with you._


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello there! This part felt short and rushed, but hopefully it was the last one of those chapters. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad to hear that are still reading this. Thanks! :)**

**- GadGet**

* * *

_I have always found him handsome – even the first day I saw him. His __body is lithe and strong, and thanks Allah that I have been able to be so close at some times. Those moments have started to haunt me in my dreams, as well for the nightmares. But I enjoy them as they are amusing - thought they are but mere fantasies. _

_I have always found him handsome, but it might not be just the looks. It could have some things to do with his change in appearance. He has grown during these months since I first met him. He__ is more of a man now than before._

And Maiid was positive that she was in love with him. The fact didn't somehow bother her as much as she would've thought it should. Maybe it was because the assassin, her friend, now acted more like a human being. He took care of her, looked after her, shared small jokes together…

Maiid had loved boys before, and she recognized part of that feeling.

_But you can not pos__sibly love me, can you? It is hard to know, because you are not the one to talk about emotions._

After a while of thinking, Maiid ended up arguing with herself. One part of her wanted badly to tell Altaïr what she thought of him and the other part didn't want to bring up such ridiculous news. She didn't believe that he felt what she felt, but still she wanted to tell him the truth, just to get over with it. Then she could concentrate on more important things, as for stopping this Adham and finding her father's killer. If her father had seen her know, glancing at an assassin whom she spend everyday with, sharing rooms with and even was in love with, he would with no doubt becoming mad at an instant.

_Shall I tell him anyway? It can not be good if I can not stop thinking of it, it might distract me further. If I tell him, I might let go of it. But then again, what if he laughs at me? Or tells me that I am too much alike a man to ever be attractive for him? Or…_

"What are you doing?"

His dark voice called her back to the dining hall and her meal that she had barely touched. By the look of his plate he was already done and was waiting for her.

"I am having a debate," she answered slowly, putting her chin in her palm. The assassin frowned.

"About what?"

"About you."

The reply caught him of guard, and surprise played over his features. How could he look quite dumb folded and yet so handsome?

"Why is that?" he asked suspiciously, leaning closer over the table. Maiid thought for a second, and almost decided there and then.

"I can not tell you yet, but as it looks now, you will eventually find out."

It was the best answer she could give him, at least right now. If she would tell him, she would surely wait for the right moment.

Altaïr waited as if to see if she would change her mind, but eventually got up from his seat and they left the dining hall and headed back to his room.

It was evening now and they had arrived to Masyaf a few hours ago. Al Mualim had heard of the catastrophe in Acre, but after hearing the explanation by Altaïr and the fact that the target was killed, made him ease up.

"_The main reason causing the catastrophe was because of my eagerness to finish our mission. I could have asked Kareef more of the__ construction, but I did not." Altaïr looked down at Maiid with regret in his eyes._

"_Therefore neither I nor Janan knew what consequences the diversion would bring upon us."_

_Al Mualim watched in silence the two of them. Then he nodded approvingly._

"_This will now lead you on the other mission; to find and eliminate the second ally of Adham. And make haste, because there is no time. Words have reached me of the plans of this madman. He might send his army any day. We need to put an end to this as soon as possible."_

They would have to travel to Jerusalem the next day. When Maiid thought of that, she felt anxious. But she and Altaïr had already discussed the matter of the mission; he would go on it himself and leave her in the care of Malik. The young woman was fine with that, because she would have some things to talk over with him. Speaking of…

"…Altaïr, I just remembered. There is one important thing that I need to attend today. I will be back before midnight," Maiid said and ran down the stairs again. The assassin watched her with a frown, clenching his fists in annoyance. He had just thought of how to convince her to tell him what she was talking about in the dining hall and now it would have to wait.

He was nearly sure of what she was thinking of and not being able to talk to her about it made him frustrated. Altaïr shut the door behind him and dropped down on his bed.

* * *

Maiid had run around for a time when she realized that she had no idea of where to find him. She started to call for him, but immediately interrupted herself. She would only sound mad if she started to call for a dead person. Sighing, she walked down to the library again and started to look there.

"Greetings, little one." A familiar voice was called from behind her, and when Maiid turned around she found Kadar, dressed in his usual grey uniform. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Greetings, Kadar. I bring news to you about Malik."

The soldier froze, concern playing in his eyes.

"What news awaits me, Shadiyah?" he asked worried. Maiid shook her head.

"Do not worry, brother. What you will hear will but relieve your heart..."

She told him all about her and Malik's latest conversation. Now Kadar would knew just how Malik felt and the little brother would also understand that Malik didn't blame him at all for the failure of the mission.

Kadar stared at her after she finished. The girl cocked her head to the side, expecting an answer from her friend. The mentioned soon smiled, and she could relax.

"That is indeed the best of all news for me. You shall have thanks, Shadiyah."

"It was the least I could have done for you," she replied, smiling widely.

"However," she said and got a serious tone.

"Could you possibly give me a message to hand Malik as well? I do not believe that he feels as good as you do now."

Kadar nodded and pointed towards a table, where papers and pencils lay ready for use. The girl moved over and wrote what Kadar told her. When done, she put it in her sash and turned to the soldier once more.

"Are you heading back to Altaïr's room now?" he asked with a winking, and Maiid felt how she unwillingly blushed. Since her realizing about her feelings, the thought of spending another night alone with him felt forbidden.

Kadar with his sharp gaze saw her blush clearly.

"Could it possibly be that you are feeling something new for this loner?" he asked, grinning. Maiid looked down in the ground, slowly nodding.

"You are aware that he does not trust anyone but himself?"

* * *

"Yes, that is true."

Maiid sat with legs crossed on his bed, opposite of him. The assassin rested his back against the wall and fixed her with sharp, yet curious eyes.

"You do not trust me then?" she asked, feeling hurt by the honest answer. Altaïr broke their eye contact and watched the deadly blade on his wrist unsheathe. The weapon was cleaned and ready to put to use. Maiid couldn't think of any reason for him to decide this was the time to inspect it.

"That depends," he said finally. "If you would say that Al Mualim was looking for me, I would trust your word. But if you would admit to me that you…" he stopped abruptly and found her eyes again. Seriousness burnt in his, but there was something else there too.

"That I…?" she tried, but the assassin wouldn't catch her bait.

"Tell me what you were thinking about before at dinner," he demanded instead. Maiid swallowed, putting one hand over the other and stroked it carefully.

"It might sound strange and even absurd, but I have found myself wanting to…" she started to blush and swallowed again.

_He will laugh at me, no doubt. _

"I..err.." she cursed silently, watching the expression of Altaïr. It was unfamiliar.

"Do you want to share my bed?"

Maiid widened her eyes in surprise. The blushing however remained intact.

"W-what…?" she stuttered, looking in shock at his calm appearance.

"It is not a complicated question I am asking you."

The girl shook her head, not knowing what to answer.

"N-no… I mean yes…no…!"

He cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to speak more clearly. Maiid put her head in her palm.

"Why do you think I would…?"

He shrugged.

"Because I have seen the looks you have given me the latest days. I am familiar with looks like that from women - how am I to know that you would be any different?"

He wasn't arrogant, only honest. And he was right too; she had thought things about him. But that wasn't the only interest she had in him.

"I…wait. That was not what I wanted from you," she forced out of herself, knowing that it was most necessary.

"What I meant to say at the very beginning was that I believe myself…being in love with you."

A moment of silence struck them both. Now Altaïr was the one looking shocked and Maiid felt relieved that she had finally let it out. She waited for him to answer, still hoping he wouldn't make fun of her feelings.

He groaned and got of the bed. He started to walk forth and back in the room, leaving a confused Maiid on his bed.

"Then it was what I suspected to hear from you all along…" he mumbled and tore at his belt, letting it loose to place it along with the sword on the floor.

"You are my friend, Janan. I _am_ fond of you, that I can not deny. But to think that you would lie to me in such way, that is unforgiving..."

"What…?"

He snorted angrily and removed the short sword as well, adding it to the growing pile of equipment.

"No, wait! I am not lying to you!" she objected angrily.

"Here I think things over for days, doubting if it would be of enough importance to even be revealed for you. And when I finally tell you the truth of my heart, you dare to call me a liar? I am the one being deceived! I thought you hade changed more than that…!"

Somewhat, his denial struck her like a punch in the stomach and the pain was hard. She jumped of the bed, ran past him with burning eyes and slammed the door shut. The girl bit her lips hard not to start to sob in public, but hurried to head outside. The soldiers guarding the entrance watched her as she ran out from the castle and around it, to a small path she had found some weeks ago. It led down to the great river that ran alongside of the mountain.

Why would he think of her to lie about that? It was not fair. Here she had been worried about mentioned it at all, and when she finally dared it didn't even matter because he didn't believe her. It all just felt hopeless.

_I knew that you did not love me in return_, she thought and barely made it up on her favourite stone before the held back tears made their entry and fell down her dusty skin, making their way down into the river's arms.

And by the beach she cried out her worry, guilt and exhaustion until she fell asleep on the cold rock. It was a light sleep and none that would get her rested for the next day.

Altaïr found her an hour later, when he had searched through the whole of Masyaf. Thankful that she was unharmed, he gently took her up in his arms and carried her back to the fortress.

When he put her down on her bed, she was half awake.

"Altaïr…?" she mumbled. Her friend leaned over her ear.

"We will talk tomorrow… For now, rest well."

She nodded and started to breathe slower. The assassin remained by her side for some time, deep in his thoughts.

"Maybe…you are not like Adha."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

**I finished this yesterday, but I could not update according to . Here I am, however - copying my chapter into one older document that was already in the document manager. **

**Thank you for your feedback! It makes my day, honestly. Let's see if you liked this chapter as much as I did. Enjoy! :)**

**-GadGet**

* * *

The rain fell as if the very sky was crying. The whole of the Kingdom was buried in mist and dark clouds, and the wind did nothing to ease the coldness that embraced the travelling pair.

Maiid pulled her grey cloak harder around her, shaking and freezing. They had set their camp behind some rocks that also kept them dry, but the wind could not be stopped and it made its way through the cloaks.

Altaïr glanced over the small fire and laid his eyes on the small woman. She had refused to talk to him at all during the day, obviously hurt from yesterday. The assassin had noticed of course, and even though the cold wind pained him too, he let one arm out of his cloak and reached for her.

"Come here," he spoke as gentle as he could. Maiid glared at him and returned her gaze at the little fire that separated them.

Altaïr kept his position for some more seconds, until he realized that it wouldn't work. With a small sigh, he quickly got up and sat down beside Maiid. She was just about to leave her spot when the assassin wrapped his arms around her, keeping her under his cloak together with him. Maiid gasped and started to struggle.

"Let go of me," she roared and tried to hit him. Altaïr responded only by grasping her arms and holding them to her sides.

"We might not survive the night unless we share each others body heat, " he hissed at her, annoyed with her disobedient reaction. Maiid struggled for a while but eventually calmed down. His body provided her with the warmth that her cloak had failed to do, and the girl relaxed, yet unwillingly.

The silence was accompanied with the rustled from bushes and the yell of the wind. Altaïr shifted now that she remained beside him, and adjusted her to half-lie against his chest as he wrapped the cloak around them, covering both their bodies.

Maiid could hear his heart if she tried hard.

"You said that we were going to talk," she stated after a while, her voice as cold as the weather. There was a shift in his heart beat.

"We are," he replied quietly.

"You still believe that I lie about what I feel?"

There was a pause.

"Yes," he said, his heart beating normally. Maiid bit her lip and frowned, aware of that he could not see it.

"Then, I see no reason for us to speak further," she said, managing to speak clear and strong, though she had almost forgot how it felt to feel like that.

This time his heart skipped a beat.

"I do."

Maiid waited, wondering what he wanted to tell her.

"I beg of you to listen to me, at least this one time. Shall you find it useless after I am finished, then I will not bother you anymore."

The girl slowly turned her head and faced his chin, curiousness in her brown eyes.

"I am listening," she assured him, not as coldly as before. The assassin didn't look her in the eyes, but faced the fire.

"Three years ago, I travelled to Jerusalem to seek out a target. On my way to the Bureau, I found a young lady being harassed by the guards. I saved her and was offered to share her dinner as out of her appreciation.  
Her name was Adha. We met more and became close. Very close," he added and shifted slightly. Maiid narrowed her eyes.

"She showed me how poor she was; the little food she had, the small house in which she was living and her worn clothes. I decided to help her out, and I provided her with money and clothes as often as I visited Jerusalem.  
One day she told me that she loved me. I was overjoyed and could barely concentrate on anything that came up beside her. I knew that I felt something similar about her, and some weeks later I decided to ask her to marry me…"

Maiid froze, keeping her eyes at his shadowed face. He didn't meet her eyes now either.

"She said yes. We spend the night together and I felt as if I was the luckiest man in the world. The morning came and I woke up alone, hearing voices and footsteps outside. Adha had turned me in to the guards and revealed that I was an assassin. She had but used me out of her poor state and never meant anything that she had said. I never saw her again."

He finally faced her and Maiid swallowed hard, making no effort to hide the frown of compassion in her face.

"She was the first one that made me feel like that. Feel needed by someone. Feel important. I am not used to be such a person to anyone."

The woman kept looking him in the dark eyes. They were not hard anymore, only sad and lonely.

"And you think that I could be the likes of that wench, just because you find it rare that anybody loves you?" she asked slowly. Altaïr nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this," Maiid whispered, looking away. She felt tears fighting in the corner of her eyes.

"Now I see why you can not believe that I speak the truth about my feelings for you…"

His rough hand gently grasped her chin and pulled her head up again.

"Maybe I can," he said and stroke her wet cheek.

"I thought many things over tonight and I decided that I owe you more than an explanation. I owe you a confession."

Maiid frowned slightly but had no time to ask him. His hot mouth met hers gently, yet full of hidden passion. Her eyes widened in surprise, but were closing in haste as she realized what was happening. However, Altaïr had already seen her shock and was letting go of her.

"No…" she plead and the assassin met her lips again, this time with much more force now that he knew how willing she was. Maiid wrapped her arms around his neck and felt how his embrace around her hardened. Yet, it felt as if they could never be close enough.

His wild tongue made it through to dance with hers, and she moaned slightly at the tension. It felt as if they burned everywhere that their bodies met. Altaïr let go of her mouth and left the woman gasping for air. They hugged each other hard, desperately to feel the other one as much as possible. Her small hands found a way under his hood and she buried her nails in the muscular skin of his neck. She nearly missed the raw growl that escaped his clenched teeth. Maiid smiled evilly, satisfied with the answer, but she was abruptly stolen from her naughty thoughts as she felt a strong hand under her tunic, caressing her back in a wild pattern. She closed her eyes and moaned; only to be interrupted again as the assassin tasted her burning lips once more.

* * *

It was a very happy couple that walked into the Bureau of Jerusalem the next day. Malik was greeted by both a genuine smile of Altaïr and a hard hug from Maiid. He frowned for a moment, but then shrugged it of.

"You are most welcome, my friends," he said and smiled back.

As he told Altaïr all he had manage to found out about the second ally of Adham, Maiid walked straight to the worn chessboard and started to put the pieces back in their rightful places. When Altaïr had left, Malik joined her with a grin and they played a couple of games.

"Well, Shadiyah," the Bureau leader said as he stretched in the chair after hours of playing.

"How is it going with your fighting skill?"

Maiid smiled half a smile.

"I think I am improving. The only thing I have not yet accepted is that I am now used to kill people."

Malik nodded and walked with the girl back to the wooden desk. He pulled out a sword from behind it and went into a position.

"Let me see how you fare," he said and Maiid took the challenge. She pulled out her short blade and started to spar with Malik. Even though he was short of an arm, he had not lost his speed or agility. The woman had a hard time to attack at all, because Malik forced her to block all the time.

"You are better than this," he said and winked, and Maiid jumped out of his way and breathed heavily. She narrowed her eyes and ran forward, advancing a slash towards his left side. Malik grunted and parried. Maiid shook her head to get the sweat away from her eyesight and attacked again, putting in her best effort.

"Much better," she could hear, though it came not from Malik this time, but from the arriving Altaïr. The exhausted and sweaty woman smiled at him and was met by a smile of respect.

The assassins talked over the situation about the target as Maiid walked to the fountain to wash her face and hands. The cold water was refreshing and she sighed happily. Soon they would find Adham and put an end to the upcoming war. Soon she would return to Masyaf and seek out the cursed man that killed her father. And soon it would just be her and...

"Safety and peace, love."

Altaïr appeared behind her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before climbing out of the Bureau, ready for the assassination. Maiid looked after him and carefully stroke the place which he had kissed her. Pleased with the day, she walked inside of the Bureau again and sat down in a chair next to the wooden desk. Malik pored over an old map and seemed rather into it. Maiid was just about to take a small nap when she remembered.

"Malik, was it not something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She watched him as he stiffened. He slowly faced her and the woman saw an expression that he had not had before. Before he answered, another thing hit her.

"Oh, I nearly forgot – I have something of importance to tell you as well," she said and pulled out the note from Kadar out of her sash.

Malik nodded a little too eagerly.

"Let us hear your words first," he suggested. For a moment Maiid hesitated. Kadar was dead and had been so for a long time now. How would Malik react if she told him that she had talked to his brother at Masyaf and also had a message from him?

"This might sound…strange above all, but I beg of you to remain calm…" she eyed him as he nodded. He looked calm.

"When I first arrived at Masyaf, I met a soldier there. He became my first friend and is very dear to me. As time went by I realized that he only kept me company while I was alone, and I never saw him speaking with anyone than me. I talked to you about ghosts, and decided to ask this man of his name. He told me it was Kadar."

Malik's face went paler and his mouth fell open in surprise. Maiid hurried to continue and brought up the note to her face.

"In case that you would not believe me or think that I was mad, I have a note here from him…"

Malik's eyes fixed on the little piece of paper as she read out loud:

"'Forget the instructions; it is north east, not north west.'"

The note told her nothing, but as she looked at the face of her friend, she could tell that it did to him.

"Yes…Yes, of course…!" he mumbled and a faint smile was seen.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked carefully. Malik watched her with a new sparkle in the dark eyes.

"When we were younger, I and my brother used to hide an old chest all over Masyaf. We called it our treasure.  
Kadar was very good at this and one day when it was my turn to find it, I could not complete the task. I even got a map and instructions from my brother, but I could not find the chest. He laughed at me for years." Malik grinned and gazed at the note again.

"But that piece of paper proves that it was not because of me being dumb that I never succeeded; it was because of my dear brother who wrote the wrong instructions for me."

Maiid smiled at her friend.

"But he left me with another thing to tell you. If you do not believe that I am still mad?"

Malik shook his head, and slowly the colour returned to his face.

"Strangely, I do not. I have heard of many stories of ghosts visiting our village, this should not surprise me as much as it did. Please, Shadiyah – tell be more."

And the woman continued.

"I talked to him about the mission that cost him his life, and I also told him that you blamed mostly yourself for it. He however, had always blamed _himself _for it. I just wanted to make sure that you know that he never thought that you did anything wrong that day and that he misses you."

When Maiid finished, the Bureau was silent for a while. Then suddenly, Malik hugged her hard. She smiled and returned the hug, happy to have been of help.

"Thank you, Shadiyah. Thank you…!" her friend whispered and let go of her. He smiled widely with tears in his eyes.

"You are most welcome. Now, it is your turn to tell me of your matter."

Malik hesitated. He reached for something from under the desk and handed it to Maiid. It was a small box, painted in various colours. She opened it and found a piece of chess, a white king made out of stone. At the top a small chain was connected, turning the piece into a necklace.

"Shadiyah al Janan," Malik said with seriousness clear in his gentle voice.

"Will you marry me?"


	25. Chapter 25

**WOAH, SURPRISE!**

**I'm sorry for leaving you hanging there for so long. You didn't deserve it at all, but I haven't had that much time lately to continue on the story. But here I am, FINALLY. Please enjoy, and thank you for putting up with my slow updates! =)  
**

**- Theoris (GadGet)**

* * *

The silence was too loud, though Maiid could not say a word - she just stood still and stared at her friend, doubting her ears. Malik waited for an answer, but when he received none the Bureau leader started to walk around the desk and stopped in front of the woman.

"I am aware of it to be a bit…sudden. But I have not felt what I feel in years. You must understand me, Shadiyah…" Malik took her hand and held it gently. The warmth of his touch brought the woman back from her shock and she stared at him, still surprised.

"Ever since you came by here I have been drowning in your presence – and when you leave I drown in your trace! What I feel for you is so real, but I must know now – what are your feelings for me? What is your answer?"

Maiid grimaced, deep in thought. Malik frowned and used all the patience that he had gained over the years.

_I can't believe this,_ the girl thought. _Altaïr told me a mere day ago that he shared such feelings with me, and now our friend here are telling me that he shares the affection of me along with Altaïr? I can't believe… _But yet a part of her could understand. All the politeness, the eagerness of being helpful, the smiles, and the attentiveness of her needs… It would all make sense. As Maiid realised this fact, she felt a stab of guilt in her chest. She smiled half a smile and felt how she regained the control over her tongue.

"I am flattered, Malik," she said and carefully squeezed his hand back.

"But I cannot accept such a position, for I am in love with another." Malik's expression went from disappointment, to confusion, to be enlightened and finally surprised. Maiid cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"You mean…?" The Bureau leader began, but was unable to continue.

"Yes, I do," Maiid filled in and smiled towards her friend. He on the other hand looked sick.

"Of course," he moaned and frowned deeply. "How come I could not see that before? It is so clear…If I had known, I would never have dared…" he let go of her hand and started to walk around in the Bureau, but a tug on his robes stopped him.

"I am but fine. No harm done," she assured him. Malik sighed deeply and stared down on his feet with sad eyes.

"Then I guess I shall take that back then." He nodded towards the small box, which contained the necklace in stone. Maiid followed his gaze and grasped the box tightly.

"I would not like you to," she said honestly as she pulled the piece of chess out from its painted prison.

"I find it beautiful – just like your intentions," she continued and smiled widely. While she put it on, Malik's sorrow filled face turned a little happier.

"How is it fitting then?" the woman asked as she sprang around in the hunt for a mirror. The Bureau leader chuckled slightly.

"Well." he replied and winked. Maiid jumped into his embrace and gave him a long hug.

"Thank you, Malik," she said and they both knew that it wasn't only for the necklace.

"No, it is I who should thank you, Shadiyah," Malik whispered softly in her ear.

"You brought my oldest friend back and you took away much of the pain in my heart. I will owe you for that for the rest of my life."

Maiid grimaced, but kept the mischievously look on her face.

"Then I will make you stick to your word, "she said and broke loose from the hug. She grabbed the king and held it up as high as the chain could afford.

"This gift will work as a reminder of our bond. I hope you are ready for a life-long task, as the role of my greatest friend?"

Malik stared at her for a couple of seconds, until he ruffled her hair.

"I _would_ marry you, if it was not for my lucky brother."

Maiid shook her head, but smiled.

They eventually went back to their regular positions, or at least Malik did. As he finished pouring over one map, Maiid hurried to snatch it away to study it herself. There were still a lot of places which she had yet to travel to.

After a while Malik excused himself and left the Bureau in the woman's care for the time he had to finish some errands. Maiid, who gladly welcomed a task, promised to take a good care of the workplace while her friend was out. But the waiting became long and soon Maiid had fallen asleep in the comfy wooden chair. Everything around her disappeared and her deserved sleep drowned all noises from outside, such as the warning bells that could be heard when an assassination had been made…

Silence greeted the woman as she woke up. She had her eyes closed, but when she realized that she had no idea of what had awaken her, Maiid slowly opened them to examine the situation. She gasped at the sight.

Altaïr stood in the entrance and his robes were soaked in red liquid. His face was covered in the darkness of his once white hood and he stood completely still – a perfect statue.

Maiid stared at him with pure fear in her heart.

_By Allah's blessing, is he hurt? No, wait. The robes are all in one piece. Is that…someone else's bloo__d? What event would cause him to enter such a fight?_

Then the reason struck her like a stab in the stomach. He must have barely made it back here alive. He had failed the mission.  
The woman faced her friend in shock. What should she say? What _could_ she say? She must do something to comfort him at least – they were after all bounded to each other now.

"Altaïr…" she began slowly, her voice filled with compassion. At the sound of his name the assassin leaped forward with a roar, grabbed her collar in the process and raised her in the air.

Being this close to him, Maiid could not miss his dark eyes. They were filled with uncontrolled fury – just what his actions had showed her. But there was something more. Could it be disappointment and disbelief?

_What? Is he disappointed of me now? I did not do anything that would have caused him not to succeed in this mission. Is he blaming __**me**__ now? How __**dare**__ he…_

The warmth of anger filled the woman's body and she grabbed the dirty hand in front of her face, digging her nails in it.

"Do not take out your failure on me…!" she hissed. Her answer took him by surprise and the furious assassin frowned.

"_My_ failure…?" he commented doubtfully. Maiid could barely believe her ears.

"Yes, _your_ failure! How in Allah's name do you even _dare_ to question it?"

Altaïr blinked I silence.

"Put. Me. Down." She dug her nails deeper into his hand and didn't let go until she felt the floor under her feet again. However, the assassin kept her robes in his grip.

"You say that I am to blame, but what about your part in it? You and M-"

"I just cannot see how it would have been _my_ fault? I have tried my best to do as you say and to help you out and this is how you thank me? By blaming me for something I could not help? What is _with_ you?!"

The assassin's face darkened.

"At least I am no liar," he spat. "At least I am always honest with my feelings and thoughts – even though I prefer to decide whether I want to share them with others or not!"

The attack was unexpected and the shame she felt for reading his personal notes burned her, but Maiid pushed the feeling away as she focused on what he had said.

"Do not try that _bullshit_ again! I am no liar and you of all people should know that!"

Altaïr shook his head angrily and let go of her robes.

"I have had enough of your lies already and I have had enough of _this,_" he hissed and Maiid realized that he really meant it.

"You are nothing but a _filthy_, _lying_ girl who enjoys playing innocent when it pleases her. You said you cared for me and that you could understand me, when I could barely understand myself. I believed you, but now I realize how fooled I have been…"

He grabbed his head and sighed. His words hurt her and Maiid tried to swallow, but felt that a lump was in the way. _What is he thinking? I have never lied to him, so why does he not trust me…?_

Hot tears made their way to her eyes, and she reached out to wipe them away when Altaïr suddenly slammed his fist into the wooden desk.

"But after today I guess nothing could prove otherwise. Not with what I know now… I should have guessed it earlier, but you distracted me with your lies…"

"I have not…" Maiid began, but the look the assassin gave her made her voice crack.

"Adin is the warlord," he whispered.

The revealing fact caused Maiid to twitch.

"And you call me a liar…" she choked and grabbed the chair to prevent her from falling.

Altaïr didn't meet her gaze.

"After all you have told me about him, there is no doubt about who he is – especially not after today! Do you not realize? He knows that you are with us! It is because of you that he wants a war with the assassins. It is because of you that he wants to kill every one of my brothers. It is because of you that _I cannot breathe_…"

Maiid stared at him in doubt and fear.

"_No!_ He would never do such a thing! Stop making things up!" she shrieked. She lounged at him with raised fists, but the agile man only grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground.

"_Betrayer_…" he hissed and walked over to her. "You knew this all along! That is why you never really tried to escape from us. You wanted him to wipe us out because one of us killed your father. Is it not so?!"

Altaïr grabbed her throat and unsheathed his hidden blade, but stopped when he heard the soft sobs. Tears flowed down the woman's cheeks and her face was turned into a pained grimace.  
The assassin paused and could only stare into her brown eyes, for a moment unable to break loose. Then he jumped off her with a snarl and walked out of the Bureau.

* * *

When Malik returned in the late night, he was greeted by the destruction of his Bureau and a furious Altaïr who was just about to wreck the bookshelf behind the wooden desk. Malik, who had spent countless of hours sorting every parchment and map in that shelf, tackled his brother hard to stop him from destroying many hours of hard work.

"Have you completely lost your mind, Altaïr? What are you doing?!"

The younger assassin roared at the sight of Malik and leaped towards him, but his brother was prepared for that action and crouched while delivering a kick in Altaïr's ribs. The assassin fell to the ground, struggling to get his air back as Malik leaned over him with a deep frown.

"I am still your superior – no matter if I lack the rank or an arm," he warned the younger assassin. "You must have a good reason for creating all this mess in my Bureau. Speak now and I shall forget about this for our friendship's sake…"

"Deceiver!" Altaïr hissed as soon as he could speak again. "You only forgave me again so that you could get close to that excuse for a female!"

Malik kicked the assassin on the floor again.

"Watch your tongue, Altaïr. I forgave you because you have changed. Or so I thought, but right now you are threatening me to believe otherwise. Where is Shadiyah?"

Altaïr coughed and slowly got to his feet.

"You of all people should know that, _brother!_" he spat and Malik's eyes narrowed.

"Do not tell me that you heard…?" he began but didn't need to finish the sentence because the look on Altaïr's face told him the answer already.

"But did you not hear what she said?"

The younger assassin watched the Bureau leader with suspicious eyes.

"No, I did not. I thought her answer was obvious. Why?"

"She said no, Altaïr."

When Malik saw no visible reaction he hurried to continue.

"She told me that we should only be friends, because she had feelings for someone else. For you."

Altaïr took a step closer, still not believing his brother.

"Why, Malik? I never did anything to deserve this. Why have you turned on me now?"

The Bureau leader took a deep breath and fixed his eyes into Altaïr's.

"You have known me since childhood. We were best friends and did everything together. Lately we have not shared much good times, but you have changed to the better and I forgave you for your earlier mistakes. Because of me being older and stronger, I always felt like an older brother that sometimes took care of you. Right know though, I think that you know me better than I know you – and you know that I _never_ lie to _you_."

The speech had its effect. Altaïr stared at his brother with confusion and fear. This worried Malik.

"Now tell me. Where is Shadiyah?"

The Rafiq suddenly spotted the bloody robes and along with the crazy look on Altaïr's face, it turned his brother into somewhat of a madman.

"I do not know…" he whispered. "When I returned, she was gone."

"What happened?" Malik asked and grabbed the hood of Altaïr so that he could look him in the eyes.

"We…had a quarrel. She said that it was my entire fault that she had chosen you instead of me…"

Malik couldn't believe what he heard, but he didn't interrupt the broken man.

"I told her of what I had found out during my mission – that the warlord is no one other than Adin…"

"Adham is her childhood friend Adin? How horrible," Malik said and shook his head.

"She did not believe me and when I came back she was gone…" Altaïr continued as if he hadn't heard his brother. He stared down on the floor and this concerned Malik. He followed the younger assassins gaze and spotted a parchment on the ground. A parchment with his name written on it. Malik frowned and picked it up.

**_Dearest Malik,_**

**_I believe that Altaïr has failed the mission and that the fact has driven him insane. He even accused me for being the cause of it and he said that the warlord was my Adin. I cannot believe such a lie and therefore I leave you and will travel to Damascus myself to find out the truth. If I can take my father's place as the head guard, I might even find the real warlord and put an end to this._**

**_I do not think I will return, but from what I have heard it will not be such a great loss for everyone. Forgive me my rudeness of leaving the Bureau when you asked me to guard it._**

**_Safety and Peace, my friend._**

_**- Maiid al Wardah** _

Malik dropped the letter in surprise and it fell close to Altaïr. He slowly picked it up.

"No…" he whispered. Malik walked closer to his friend and gently put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"She believed that you had failed the assassination – not the relationship…" he said as Altaïr finished reading the parchment. He held it so tight that paper slowly ripped apart at his fingers.

"But you did succeed, did you not?"

Altaïr dropped the letter and pulled out a stained feather from his sash.

"I went for the target after I overheard your conversation," he said monotony. "I was so furious that I could not stop killing for quite a while. I…" he looked down upon his soaked robes and started to breathe fast.

"I thought she said that I was not good enough and I thought that she had lied to me all this time…" he grabbed his head with both of his hands.

"What have I _done_…?!"

Malik shook him gently.

"There is still time! The first thing we do tomorrow is to travel to Masyaf and report, and then we go after her to Damascus. She cannot be far away if she left tonight."

At his words Altaïr opened his eyes.

"We do not have time to go to Masyaf, Malik. We must find her right now before she realizes that it truly is Adin that threat us. By Allah's name, _why_ did I chase her away?!"

"Easy, brother," Malik comforted. "Maybe it is for the best that Shadi-, I mean _Maiid_ returns to those who she belongs with. And will not Adham ease up then, if she is the reason for this war?"

Altaïr gazed at his friend with grave eyes.

"She belongs with us," he said and Malik smiled half a smile. "And something tells me that his madness will not end so easily."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi,**

**Here I am again, and continuing as promised. I'm deeply sorry for the delay, but many things came in the way.**

**But for now - enjoy! **

**- Theoris**

* * *

"I see," Al Mualim said and played slowly with his beard as he thought over the news. Altaïr had to try his hardest to remain polite as their master reasoned the situation through, but the feeling of impatient threatened to strangle him if he kept quite for too long. Just as he stepped forward to address his mentor, a guard came running in.

"Master, master!" he shouted, not waiting for his arrival until he spoke. "The army of the warlord is on the way here!"

A shudder spread through the company and Malik glanced over at Altaïr, but he kept his eyes on Al Mualim. The old man widened his eyes, but soon found himself.

"So it be," he growled. "Alert the remaining villagers and regain your posts. Inform all assassins that we are soon to face a war. The first one in fifty years," he finished as the soldier hurried down the stairs again.

"This is insane," Malik gasped. Fear for the destruction of his home was now visible in his eyes. "This is Adham we are discussing – is there not any way for us to stop him?"

Al Mualim shook his head and in that moment he truly looked like the old man he was.

"It is too late. Adham is not one of us anymore." He placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "As much as I would like to avoid this, there is no other way. We must protect our own."

Altaïr took another step forward.

"Master," he began. "I beg for permission to leave Masyaf. I need to follow Shadiyah and bring her back from Damascus…" The plea sounded off and shame grew in his mouth, leaving a sour and bitter taste. But he had to try by any means. He had to find her, to save her at any cost. The assassin swallowed and waited for the response.

"…Have you suddenly gotten deaf? No? Then you must have lost you mind completely. We are at war. By the looks of it, we are outnumbered already. And you, you want to leave for some…some wench that you could not get a hold off in the first place!" Malik grabbed Altaïr by his arm, but the younger one pulled loose. He merely nodded back. Red spread in Al Mualim's face, making a strong contrast between the blood and his white beard.

"How dare you…! This is not how I raised you – that bitch must have tricked you, enchanted you. Altaïr, do you not understand that you are turning your back on your brothers; on us all?" The assassin remained as he was, no movement and no answer. Al Mualim launched forward with a growl, connecting the back of his hand with Altaïr's face. The noise created a fading echo, as by now the entire entrance had silenced.

"I will remove you of your title as Master Assassin!"

At this, Altaïr rose to his full height and inhaled deeply.

"It does not matter."

Al Mualim lost his tongue for a second and the assassin continued.

"It does not matter, for I already know my full potential. Just because removing my title does not necessarily mean revoking my ability, or my strength. I only do what I feel is right." He turned to the shocked childhood friend.

"Malik. If you were ordered to start killing of civilians without being told a reasonable reason – would you still do it?"

The gaze of one-armed man went from Altaïr, to the master and back again. Then he decided and met his brother with confidence.

"No," he answered firmly.

A hiss escaped the dry lips of Al Mualim as he mentally tried to get a hold of the situation. His only eye threatened to flee his eye sock and when he spoke with a voice hoarse from anger and shock, spit flew across the men.

"Your selfishness knows no bounds! Guards!" he cried and two of the closest soldiers stepped forward. "Escort them back to their chambers. Make sure that they remain there for the time being and let no one in to visit them!"

* * *

Altaïr thought for all that he was worth. An hour had already passed and yet he hadn't come up with a way to escape his home. He sighed deeply and lay down on his bed with hands under his head.

_So her real name is Maiid… I wonder what more she is keeping to herself?_ A picture of her sleeping gestalt in his arms suddenly filled his mind and the assassin groaned. He had been wasting enough time already. What if she had already found Adham? Or Adin, in her eyes… No, he couldn't even imagine how it would feel for her. He had to find her before that - there was no other option.

Altaïr jumped out of his bed and went straight to the wooden door. He was just about to yell to the brothers outside to move out of the way, because he would otherwise have to smash the door in with them on it, when the door suddenly opened and an old lady entered. Her arms were filled with grey cloth.

"Greetings, hun. Rumour said you were in need of leaving?" She winked and Altaïr felt a sudden relief at the sight of his friend.

"Adiva," he greeted and gently placed a hand upon one of her fragile hands. "You always know when to show up. How did you get past the guards?"

Adiva giggled and shrugged.

"I might not be as young as I used to be, but it seems I still have some charm left."

"Tell me about it, " Altaïr said and rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Well, enough of me. Now we need you to get out quickly. Here, I brought you a disguise…" The grey cloth turned out to be servant clothes. The old Altaïr would have frowned upon this, but right now all the assassin could think of was to find Maiid. He pulled the dusty tunic over his head and Adiva helped him putting it in place. With a grey hood up, no one would mistake him for an assassin anymore.

"How do I look?" Altaïr asked as he moved around slightly, remembering how the cloth would fall when he walked.

"Like you have never worn anything else before," Adiva remarked and giggled again. She opened her arms and received a quick hug from the man.

"Good luck finding the sweet singer. She is an adorable girl and a good match for you." Her words moved Altaïr. He thanked her and waved as she hurried out from his chamber, but not before telling the guards that Altaïr didn't want to be disturbed again.

The assassin immediately went to one of the windows and unlocked it. He looked down and found that Al Mualim had posted a guard right under him. He cursed silently and considered to climb the wall around. The problem was that the fortress was built into the mountain, and that meant that he would have to land either next to or behind the guard either way.

Altaïr clenched his fist in frustration, but then he remembered his outfit. With one short leap he left the window and fell perfectly into the small haystack behind the guard.

"Aaah! Wh-why would he do…" The voice that came from the hay was a middle-aged man's and he was both frightened and surprised. The guard jumped at the sound, but then he hurried to help the poor servant out from the hay.

"What happened?" He asked the man, who almost looked like he sobbed.

"I…I do not know, good sir," he stuttered. "I only went to leave master Altaïr his meal, and I end up being thrown out. Of a window!" Altaïr finished with another sob and the guard slightly patted his bend back.

"Easy there. That is not how one should treat a servant. I will see to it that he hear another tone! Wait here," the soldier said and made his way to the entrance of the fortress.

"I am truly sorry, but I must leave now," Altaïr murmured and hurried down the road towards the stables. _Please, do not move any further. Wait for me, Maiid…_

* * *

Close to a waterhole Maiid halted Numair and jumped to the ground. She only made it to the closest tree until she fell to her knees, crying. Her black stallion followed her and put a big mule at her hair. The girl continued to cry out and eventually she calmed down and breathed normally again.

"I do not understand him, Numair," she whispered. "First he is happy and then suddenly he is furious. I do not know if I can take anymore of this. I never lied to him, so why does he think…?"

The stallion looked at her with his warm, brown eyes and Maiid sighed.

"I still have you at least," she smiled and stroked him carefully. Numair hummed in a pleasing way, but then he quickly raised his head.

"What?"

The girl faced the same direction and saw two men who left their hiding place and ran towards them with drawn swords. Numair neighed and placed himself between the threat and his company, and Maiid struggled to get to her feet. Steps turned up behind her, but before she had time to turn around she heard a sharp crack and a wave of pain spread through her head. She fell in slow motion, hitting the sand softly. Numair screamed in the background, and before her she could discern two pair of blurry boots.

"I can not believe this, " a dark male voice said. "Was she going towards us?"

"Perhaps," another voice said. "Either way, tie her up already. We need to see lord Adham right away."

Maiid was only vaguely aware of how hands grabbed her and lay her over a horseback.

The trip felt like a week. She woke up with headaches and hurried to close her eyes again to escape the pain. Sometimes voices could be heard, but she had no strength to listen to them. She woke up again to the feeling of hands lifting her down and carrying her forward. Maiid tried to wink away her dizziness and when she succeeded she realized that the surrounding was familiar.

_We…we are in Damascus._

It had been so long since the last time she had been home. Many months had passed and Maiid had almost forgotten how beautiful her city was. The orange stones smiled back at her together with the sun that slowly settled at the horizon. The girl took a deep breath and felt incredible relieved and calm. However, the feeling of ease didn't last so long, for she was still carried by men she didn't know. Now they had entered a backyard and continued through an old door.

"Hey you," she said and regretted it soon when nausea struck her. The man who carried her didn't react to the sound of her voice. Maiid swallowed and tried again.

"Where are you taking me? And who are you?"

"You are the quest of our lord Adham. Unfortunately, he is not in town at the moment, so you will have to await his arrival." She couldn't see his face, but could tell by the tone that he was grinning.

Lord Adham? Good. If she met him, then she could prove for sure that he was whoever he was and not Adin. Not her Adin.

_You are wrong, Altaïr, _she thought as the man locked the small cell and left her inside. The room was small and all built in stones. On the ground she found some dirty bags that she formed to a half decent bed.

But she couldn't sleep. Maiid's thought slowly went over to that assassin again. The thought of him mad at her hurt more than an open wound and she started to cry again. If only he could explain that it all was just a mistake or something - anything to fix their complicated relationship.

"Altaïr…" she sobbed and hid her face in her arms.


End file.
